Hunter's moon (The Van Helsing Of Gotham Book 2)
by Celeste-Pixie
Summary: Sometimes it's good to get out of the city, but what happens when something dark comes to it? Two years have passed since the Vampire incident in Gotham, but something new is rising. Bodies are being found in the harbour of Gotham City, mutilated, battered and half eaten. What has caused it, and what has the Silver tongue magician John Constantine got to do with it?
1. Story Details and Disclaimer

Sometimes it's good to get out of the city, but what happens when something dark comes to it? Two years have passed since the Vampire incident in Gotham, but something new is rising. Bodies are being found in the harbour of Gotham City, mutilated, battered and half eaten. What has caused it, and what has the Silver tongue magician John Constantine and the Swamp Thing got to do with it? These are the questions Batman must now discover the answers to.

The Van Helsing Of Gotham Book 2

*DC fanzine. Contains some original characters*

All rights to Other characters Warner Bros/DC comics

#All Rights To Original characters Celeste Pixie#


	2. From Swamp To City

*inner monologue of John Constantine*

Why did I have to walk into that sodding bar? Since when do bloody werewolves have a get together? Must have been a frigging werewolf convention, and I'm not even in London. I just hope I can find a trace of that other fecking pack before it gets worse. Maybe swampy could help with that? I'm not too far away from the bayou... That is if he's forgiven me from the last time I came here and accidentally set fire to a tree. I'm sure he'll be in a very accommodating mood, when he sees me, no doubt about it..."

The Louisiana Swamps

"Swampy! Big Green pain in the branch! Ah Come on you can't stay mad at me forever!" John shouts walking slowly through the swamp. He turns to light a cigarette, with a snap of his lighter he continues,

"Fine! If you won't come out of whatever plant your hiding in I'll burn this tiny flower!" Bending down lit cigarette edging towards a small pink swamp daisy. Suddenly with a roaring groan, vines wrap around John's waist lifting him up, bringing him eye level with the one and only Swamp Thing.

"Constantine... Why are you in my domain?" The giant of the green said with a scowl.

"Oh there you are me old mucker, now is that any way to greet an old pal?" John said with a grin.

"You are no friend of mine, now... WHAT... DO...YOU... WANT?" Swamp Thing commanded, voice booming.

"Aww swampy I'm hurt, here I was thinking we were pals. But seriously for a big green hippy you have some serious anger issues. What happened to free love, flower power, Woodstock and all that shite? Oh yeah I remember now, us punks killed all that lot off." Came the smart assed quip from John.

"Would you just get to the damned point... Constantine. You wouldn't be here if you didn't want something from me." Swamp Thing says with a growl pulling him closer to his face.

"Ok, so I'll cut out the pleasantries. Business as usual then, you know something you have no sense of fun... Put me down and I'll get to why I'm in your neck of the woods." John said taking a puff on his cigarette.

"One of these days Constantine those things are going to kill you, if they don't... I will..." Swamp thing says putting John down.

"Never gonna happen mate... Me and death we have a mutually beneficial and respectful longstanding arrangement y'see? If I don't bloody bother her, she won't bloody bother me... also made a deal with them demons years ago, anyway back to the matter at hand. I need your help..." John says.

"*Sigh* Well, why change the habbit of a lifetime? And just what kind of mess are you getting me into this time?" Came the angry reply.

"I'm having a bit of a werewolf problem. I found a pack of them near the Mexico/ Texas border. Being curious as I am, I decided to follow them, till I decided I needed a break that is." John said with a smile.

"Foolhardiness more like." Swamp thing says as they both start to walk out of the swamp.

"Anyways, I go into this bar in Pasadena, when I find a different pack of Werewolves... One even had purple fur, would you believe that? Serious Zevon fan that one surely. Now those guys are hunting me whilst I'm trying to follow the first pack. It's enough to boggle the mind, the hunter following a pack of hunters being hunted by a pack of hunters... Talk about the hunter becoming the hunted, or is it the hunted becoming the hunter? I'm confused now... So can you help this poor lost mage out?" John said knowing that swamp thing would surely help him anyway.

"I hate it when you drag me into something you have very little understanding about. This pack you followed came through here a day or two ago. They were heading towards... the city." Swamp Thing says stopping before a road.

"The city? What city? New York? Metropolis? Star!?" John looks at Swamp Thing confused.

"No Constantine... THE CITY." Swamp Thing says pointing to a road sign.

"Bollocks!" John said with a frown.

"We can go through the green, I need to talk to HIM anyway." Swamp thing said looking down at John.

"No way, not after last time. I'd sooner burn in the fires of hell, being skinned by ugly looking tiny little trolls than face HIM again. At least there it's almost friendly." John said lighting another cigarette.

"You have to face your punishment sometime." Was all Swamp Thing said as he grabs John's collar and they float through the Green.

Floating around the Green was like seeing the world in neon colours mixed with flower scented clouds. John looked Ill, Swamp Thing looked calm... Happy even. John hated him for that, it was like Swamp Thing was enjoying the discomfort he was putting John through. Seeing a dark doorway open they both walk out onto the streets of Gotham. John stops and throws up.

"You know how to treat a guy on a date, I haven't felt like that since an old girlfriend slipped acid into my drink back in my punk days... What a trip, surely there were colours there that shouldn't exist. Is it me or does it smell like over ripe fruit here?" John said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"No John that's just your whiskey filled vomit." Swamp thing said looking up at something, then looking down to John.

John looks up at Swamp Thing nervously and says,

"He's behind me isn't he?"

Slowly turning around to see a fist coming towards him. That same fist colliding with John's jaw sending him flying into a pile of bins, the tall looming figure of the Batman standing over him.

"What are you doing back in Gotham?" Came the very angry gruff voice of Batman.

"Nice to see you too Bat, we've kind of got a problem." Said John as he climbs out of the mess. Angrily Batman grabs John by the collar,

"I told you never to come back here, and you!... the central gardens have never been the same." He shouted at John then turning to Swamp Thing.

"What mess have you conjured up this time Constantine?" Batman continues to shout not letting go of John's collar.

"Wasn't me this time mate, I swear, though I will admit I may have brought some trouble with me... Swampy not included." John said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tell me everything... NOW!" Batman screams in John's face.

"See what I mean, this is why I said I'd sooner burn in hell. Why does this happen to me?" John said as Batman drops him to the ground.

"You just have that way of annoying people... Constantine. Call this your just rewards." Swamp Thing says with a slight grin. He was obviously enjoying seeing this situation unfold in this way, even if he didn't actually want to be there.

"Why exactly are you here anyway, Alec?" Batman asks Swamp Thing.

"I felt a great disturbance in the green, something happened here two years ago, I came to ask what it was." Swamp Thing said calmly.

"I knew sooner or later you would come and see me about that." Batman said with a sigh.

Batman taps a button on his gauntlet calling the Batmobile to him. Hearing the screech of tyres as it speeds towards them nearly knocking John over. John just says,

"With that kind of treatment, no wonder everyone here ends up in the loonie bin."

"You would know... With your track record of asylum visits." Batman said.

"Been keeping tabs on me have you? I didn't know you cared. Well I suppose everyone has a hobby, though yours is being everyone's personal stalker." John said with a troubled frown.

"Get in!" Batman shouts pushing John into the back seat of the car.

"What happened to please and thank you? And how's swampy supposed to get in?" John said correcting himself in his seat. Suddenly his pack of cigarettes start to grow in his pocket.

"Damn it swampy! That was my last pack of smokes." John shouts as a small tobacco covered head that popped out of John's pocket saying,

"At least this way you quit."

Batman revs the engine with a growl and sets off at full speed to the Batcave.

Pushing the brakes at breakneck speed, they arrive in the Batcave. Climbing out of the Batmobile followed by a now fully grown Swamp Thing and a grumpy looking John Constantine.

"Nice digs you've got here Bat, homely... If you're into this sort of thing?" Came the cocky remark from John.

Ignoring him he walks over to the Bat computer pulling up files of everything that happened two years ago. Turning to Swamp Thing he points out the part with Poison Ivy.

"There was your disturbance." Turning to John as Swamp Thing read everything.

"Now tell me why you came to Gotham? I don't want lies, jokes or smart assed remarks. Just tell me." Batman growled in John's face.

"Easy Bats, I'm going to... It's werewolves. Two packs of them to be precise, I was following one, the other was... Is following me." John said with a sigh of resignation.

"How much knowledge do you have on werewolves John?" Batman asked hoping for some answers.

"Oh just your usual, silver bullets can kill... A little less moonlight makes them weaker. That's about it." Said John with a shrug.

"We'll need to call an expert in then? Stay here..." He said dragging John to the in cave security cell, throwing him inside and locking the door.

"Hey!" Was all John could say before he notices Batman pulling out a silver cross.

"I didn't take you for the religious type Bats." He said before Batman turns and scowls at him.

"Be quiet!" Batman shouts.

Watching everything with interest, John sees Batman pull out a Batarang and takes off his glove. He holds the cross in his hand and cuts his palm, letting the blood run across the red stone in the centre... It starts to glow. At that same moment he holds out the cross over the chasm in the cave, so it hangs from his fist, blood dripping into the void.

"I didn't know you knew blood magic Bats... You suprise me." John said leaning on the bars.

"I don't, but a friend of mine does, I told you to be quiet." Batman growled back.

"Thank you Batman for clarifying what happened two years ago, I will be back to pick up Constantine after I have spoken with Ivy." Came the voice of swamp thing, just before the tobacco covered form dissolves into a pile of leaves.

"Fine leave me here with tall, dark and brooding! You overgrown houseplant, no courtesy to the needy." John complained as Alfred walked in, noticing the blonde haired scruffy looking guest in the cage.

"Sir, do you require anything? Drinks, food, a broom? Maybe a 24 hour guard?" Alfred said seeing the pile of leaves next to the computer.

"Food and drinks would be fine Alfred, oh and buy a box of welcome home chocolates." Batman said removing his cowl.

"Shall I prepare her room?" Alfred said noticing the glowing cross.

"Yes Alfred, thank you." Bruce said as he walked to the armoury to get changed.

"Psst hey Jeeves... Help a fellow Brit out and get me some cigarettes, see if you can score a box of Silk Cut, I'm lost without them." John whispered as Alfred walked past.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't condone filthy habbits in the cave, especially from someone who clearly needs a bath, a shave, and a change of clothes." Alfred said turning away to the manor stairs.

"Bloody marvelous... Posh British Twit." John said as he laid out on the cell bed with a sulk.

"Don't let Alfred hear you say that, he might just make you do chores..." Came a voice out of the darkness, the voice belonged to Tim Drake aka Red Robin.

"Wow that's just great - more tights... Which one are you again? Second? Or third Robin?" Said John sitting up from laying on the bed.

"He's the third, I'm the second... Here." Came a second voice belonging to Red Hood aka Jason Todd, who tosses John a pack of cigarettes.

"Finally someone who speaks my language... Marlborough? Oh well can't be picky about it... You're a fecking lifesaver." John said as he lit a cigarette, smoking it gleefully.

"Who gave him those?" Came the voice of a very annoyed Bruce.

"Guilty as charged, he looked like he needed them more than I did. He owes me though... That was my last pack." Jason said holding his hands up.

"You might just regret that." Bruce said beginning to walk to the Bat computer.

Noticing the glowing cross in Bruce's hand Tim smiles and says,

"When did you call her? When will she get here? Do you think she will stay longer this time?" Came the barrage of questions.

"Calm down... I only sent that call out 20 minutes ago, depending on where she is in the world could be 2 hours to 2 days. As for how long she stays will depend on the trouble John here has caused." Bruce said back.

"Hey I said it wasn't my fault..." Said John with a sigh as he laid back down on the bed cigarette in mouth.


	3. Along Came A Spider

Diary of Bruce Wayne

25th July 1999

The last thing I wanted to see whilst out on patrol is the two individuals who could ruin Gotham in a single night. John Constantine and Swamp Thing. As much as I hate the chaos John brings, I knew one day I would have to face Swamp Thing... But today it seems like trouble comes in pairs. John tells me there is not one but two werewolf packs either in Gotham or about to arrive in it. Then there is John and Swamp Thing, the best and worst of friends. Two amounts of trouble no matter which way I look at it. I know a few people who would be happy with this situation. Both of them are thankfully locked up in Arkham.

The Batcave

A sound of a large engine rumbles into the cave, a figure in black is sat in the seat of a custom motorcycle. Pulling to a full stop next to the Batmobile, the figure climbs off picking up a bag from the back. Hearing the sound Bruce stands up and walks to the figure... Red Widow has come home.

"You called? I came as soon as I could..." She said taking off her sunglasses.

"We have a problem... But that can wait, you must be exhausted." Said Bruce with a small smile.

"No, tell me now... I didn't walk away from a semi friendly bar room brawl with a purple furry werewolf, who was listening to Warren Zevon and eating beef Chou Mein just to come here and wait." Said Widow crossing her arms.

Over hearing this John shouts,

"Did she just bloody say purple fur?"

Walking over to the cell, Widow smiles as she recognizes John.

"Well, well John bloody Constantine... my you've gotten old, or is that the booze, cigarettes or snorting too much pixie dust? Yes I said purple fur... Wait, don't tell me you wandered in on the annual midnight pack gathering?" She says bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hey listen love how was I supposed to know it was a werewolves only night? I didn't see you there. Where were you? In the ladies? Wait I remember you, you was the road manager for the Electric Mushrooms. You look like you haven't aged, what's your secret? Plastic surgery?... You owe me twenty quid, a beer and a pack of Silk cut from that one night gig in Satan's Hollow." John said, he spoke angrily at her for laughing at him.

All of a sudden Widow stops laughing, turning to Bruce she holds out her hand with a wink. Bruce gives her the keys to the cell, she turns and opens the door. Walking inside locking the door behind her, she then turns to John saying,

"Oh I owe you something else, something more..." She walks towards him a smile on her face. John just looks at Bruce who walks away, thinking he had scored big he leans in for a kiss. Widow smiles more as she grabs his shoulders and headbutts him in the nose. She then turns, unlocks the door and walks out leaving John dazzled.

"Hear me you egotistical, pompous, Scouse twat, that was for making me lose both a drummer and a lead singer. Numynor is in a hospital bed trapped in a constant state of soullessness. Jazz is cursed to look like a cute kitten for the rest of eternity." She shouts locking the door again.

"So does this mean I don't get a kiss? Cos I find that kind of disappointing... I was wondering what happened to Jazz how is the cute little fur ball? Damn I think you broke my nose." He said with a cocky smile, laughing out loud until he sees Widow's eyes change colour.

"Be careful little man... you don't want to play with this fire... ik bind je magie totdat ik je vrijlaat.* I bind your magic until such time as I release you.* Widow growls grabbing his trench coat collar, her cross glowing with power.

"Hey! Bats! Where did you find this little demon? She even speaks in tongues, I like her..." John shouts out.

Pushing him back Widow storms off to try and calm down, Bruce then walks back to the cell angrily folding his arms he says,

"You shouldn't antagonize her like that, she could kill you, but if you want to be on her good side, try not making her angry. She is a will onto herself, no one can control her, many have tried and failed, myself included. Like now she has just bound your magic so you can't use it. You still have a lot of explaining to do John, so i suggest you get some sleep."

With that Bruce walks out following Widow up the stairs to the manor. Leaving John looking shocked as he tries to cast a spell... Failing miserably.

"Bollocks." Was all he could muster to say, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

Wayne Manor

Storming off to her room Widow slams the door. Seeing a large spider shaped teddy on the bed she smiles, laying down on her bed she decides to hug it. It smells of jasmine petals, little did anyone know that jasmine was her favourite flower. Finally calm she walks to her wardrobe and takes a look inside, finding all the clothes Bruce, Alfred and Barbara chose for her. Seeing her birthday dress, she cried at the happy memories. She decided it was time she got changed into something more comfortable before heading downstairs for something to eat.

"I wonder if everything is ok?... Bruce wouldn't call me if it wasn't serious. If John Constantine is involved it must be... Something else is going on, I can sense it. Anyway, Boris do you think I should wear, Black leather? Black cotton? Or Red and Black classic? what do you think Boris?" She said to her new cuddly spider, as she pulls out clothes from the wardrobe holding them against herself in front of the full length mirror.

Finally reaching a decision Widow decides to go to sleep snuggling up to Boris for a short while. Waking up an hour later she gets dressed and walks down stairs into the dining room. Seeing Damian and Jason trying to kill each other over who gets to use the milk first. Smiling at the fact that things haven't changed since she left, happily humming an old lullaby as she sits down and picks up the milk jug and pours the milk on both boys cereal. Suddenly stopping, the boys finally notice Widow, sat looking at them dressed in a suit

"Now boys stop fighting... There is plenty of milk to go around." She said with a smile, as she picks up the morning paper to see the goings on in Gotham. Scowling at each other, Jason and Damian start to eat. Bruce finally walks in seeing Widow dressed in a suit, and for once Jason and Damian were not arguing.

"How do you do that?" He asked as Alfred walks in with a trolley with coffee and toast with salmon on top for everyone.

"Good morning Miss Widow. Excuse me Sir... Mr Constantine is awake and trying to break the lock on the cell door... again. He has electrocuted himself twice already. Would you like me to open his cell and let him up stairs to eat breakfast?" Alfred asked as he served the coffee.

"Don't worry, I'll do it Alfred, Bruce, you and the boys enjoy your breakfast." Widow said as she stood and took the keys from the hidden hole next to the grandfather clock. Opening the door to the Batcave she walks down stairs to the holding cell. Looking at the scruffy chain smoking Liverpudlian, with a sigh she says to him stepping closer to the door,

"Do you want to be let out of there? Because I now have power over your freedom... If you want out that is."

"Well a bloody good morning to you sweetheart, I see you're in a better mood than last night... Please say you've got me some Silk cuts and a glass of whiskey..." John looked over from the bed.

"You never change do you John? Is that all you want? Don't you want a shower, food, fresh clothes? Typical, John Constantine the prized git who thinks of smoking and drinking himself into oblivion just before facing the world." Widow said swinging the keys in her hand, she slowly turns away saying,

"Oh well If that is what you want... You can stay here and starve."

"Now hold on a bloody minute love, you and the Bat lock me up, break my fecking nose, threaten to kill me and seal my magic... I think I'm owed a bit more courtesy than being starved, don't yah think." John moaned through the bars.

"I sure as hell ain't your love, and you're owed nothing JOHN... Well except for maybe your eyes being plucked out by harpies." Widow turned to him and said with a grin before continuing,

"Now i'm going to give you one of two choices here... Either come with me and get yourself cleaned up and well fed... Or stay here and starve with the knowledge that someone stronger than yourself could just save your life." She turned again to walk away.

"Alright then... Seeing as you put it that way, let me out, yah damned harpie." He said to her slowly fading back.

"Oh John, how little you know." Widow said walking back to the cell. As soon as the key turns in the lock, John barges past to try and escape. Just as he gets past Widow's shoulder, Widow reaches out and grabs his trench coat, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Where do you think you are going? Do you even know where you are? I am your personal chaperone... So don't try that again." She says to him as she pulls him to his feet. Almost dragging him up the stairs to the manor, she pushes him through the door.

"*Whistles* Bloody hell... Is this Bats real home?" He said as Widow starts to drag him to the spare bathroom.

"No, it's my family home... Batman just keeps to the caves... Now get a sodding bath! Give me your clothes and I'll have them cleaned, oh and don't try and escape, the Bat has his robins keeping tabs on you." Widow said smiling as she closed the door, hopefully not letting Bruce's secret Identity slip.

"There is a way YOU could make sure I don't... Care to join me?" John said through the door.

"Dream on Little Man, you're not my type..." She said waiting for his pile of dirty clothes.

John opens the door a frown upon his face. He shoves the clothes in her hand before slamming the door shut.

Seeing Alfred, Widow hands him John's clothes except for the trench coat. Whispering in his ear she asks,

"Does Mr Constantine know who Batman really is? Oh and please wash these."

"I'm afraid so Miss, he was quite underhanded about it too... glorious, vomit covered clothes just what I needed... Is he Finally having a bath?"Alfred said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes Alfred, if he wants to eat he will... You hear me John Constantine? Get in that bath or you don't eat." She says back looking at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah..." John said back as the sound of water being poured into the bath began.

"Might I say Miss, it's good to have you home." Alfred said bowing then turning to go and wash John's clothes.

"Thank you Alfred! It's good to be home." Widow says loudly. All of a sudden she is hugged from behind, judging by the height of the arms she knew it was one of the boys.

"Hello Dick... *Sigh* please let me go now." She said with a smile. Being let go, she turns to see the happy face of Dick.

"Welcome back... Aunt Widow... Waa..." He tried saying before she puts her hand across his mouth. Slightly scowling she warns Dick,

"Shh... I don't want John Constantine knowing my... Name, if for one moment he knows who I truly am, any form of magic I cast on him will be negated."

"I'm sorry Khris... Wait... John's here?" He then looks at the door to the bathroom. Widow nods, hoping John didn't hear a word of that conversation.

"Help me keep watch." She said quietly.


	4. Don't Mention Guns

*inner monologue of John Constantine*

Bloody hell... Since when did Batman know someone like that? I knew I should have put up some counter magic. She is one vicious bitch... What the hell? That witch hasn't even aged a day? I must admit I expected a man to come to Batman's aid... But a woman... This woman? Feck me. I saw her last in the pub circuit with the Electric Mushrooms, a fellow punk band we went on tour with, that was back in the 70's... Either she's gone through plastic surgery, or she's something else entirely.

Wayne Manor

An hour later, John comes out of the bathroom in a borrowed black suit and red tie.

"For heaven's sake, did you have to wait outside of the door this whole time? Wait a second I recognize this place now... This is where Bruce Wayne lives... But you told me that it's your family home." Said the confused John as he saw both Widow and Dick stood in the hallway looking at each other worriedly.

Bruce came walking towards him saying,

"And she's right, John Constantine meet Khristiana Van Helsing... Khris I suppose you know John."

"Well, well, the Witch of Walton has a sodding name..." He says before he recognises the last name. Looking worried at Bruce John continues,

"Oh no... No, Bruce send this monster back to her cult. She might just be happy slaughtering innocent people... But I'm not."

Angrily Widow grabs John and screams in his face,

"Listen to me John Constantine and listen well, I am not and never will be part of that butchers cult known as... THE CULT OF OSIRIS. I am a true blooded Van Helsing, the last in my line... And I don't slaughter innocent people."

A flicker of red coming to her eyes. Noticing this, Dick grabs Widow from behind and pulls her away trying to restrain her. Bruce gets right into John's face and growls through his teeth,

"Be warned John, is she snaps I'm not saving you."

"Fine and bloody dandy, hey what's up with her anyway?" John said knowing better than to argue with the Bat.

With her anger subsiding she turns to John saying sarcasticly,

"Why not use your magic to find out... Oh wait you can't."

With that she storms off to her room and slams the door shut. Sitting behind the door so no one could come in, she takes off her jacket. Feeling tired again she falls asleep, head leaning on the door.

Meanwhile back in the hallway, Bruce and Dick are taking John to the dining room. John staying silent as Bruce explains who Widow is... And what she is.

"I really want you to stop making her angry, it's safer that way. You need to understand John, she's part of something far larger and older than you could ever know. You're an occult detective... I'm wondering why you didn't know about her in the first place?"

"Listen Brucie, all I know of the name Van Helsing is that bloody cult and the usual god damned horror stories. How was I supposed to know that she was something else, all I remember of her is her being a road manager back in the 70's. Now you're telling me that she's not even part of that cult... So what is she?" John said in reply to Bruce.

With a sigh Bruce begins to tell him everything that happened two years ago. Making sure to miss out his part in temporarily becoming a Dhampir, he even tells John about the fact she is now considered family.

"Bloody hell... That explains a lot, the red eyes when she's angry. The fact she can control blood magic, let alone this is truly her family home... I see now why you called her for help, being as old as you're saying she is... Werewolves are going to be no problem." John said grabbing a glass and pouring whiskey into it.

"You still need to explain how you and Swamp Thing got all mixed up in this." Bruce said angrily folding his arms across his chest.

"Well... The house dumps me in Mexico. I see an old pal of yours, Man-Bat and he didn't look too good. So I decided to follow him and see if he was ok, next thing I know he bloody changes into a sodding werewolf. It got me thinking if he was a werewolf, there had to be someone else who was one too. From the looks of things this new transformation is a new development. I found a stray pack a day or so later, Man-Bat was amongst them. I followed the pack all the way through Texas to the Swamps, and the rest as they say is history." John says swallowing the whiskey down in one.

"So now we have two packs of werewolves in Gotham... One I could have handled alone, but with two we needed help from a true expert. That is why I called Khris in." Bruce said taking a sip of coffee.

"I hope someone's seriously stocked up silver bullets, we might just be needing them." John said with a grin.

"No! There will be no bullets, no killing, NO... GUNS... THAT IS MY VOW, IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN, ALWAYS WILL BE AND IT IS NOT NEGOTIABLE, AND THAT WILL BE FOLLOWED TO THE LETTER - NOTHING CHANGES THAT EVER. DO YOU HEAR ME CONSTANTINE? If you can't agree to that I am taking you out of the equation now, permanenly..." Bruce shouts giving a quick look to Jason who was rubbing his hands together in hopes he could go wild with his guns.

"Christ almighty, note to self - never ever, EVER mention guns ever again in these parts, you really don't like them do you? And Jesus, you need to chill out mate. But you do realise that this puts us at a serious disadvantage right? In the words of me mam - Basically... we're buggered." John says in a cocky tone.

Hearing the shouting downstairs Widow heard everything about the problem in Gotham. Standing up and opening the door, putting her jacket over her shoulder, hiding her still scarred arm. Walking downstairs and into the lounge, spotting Damian in mid meditation, wishing not to disturb him she walks into the dining room and sits down pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Are we done shouting? I over heard everything... John, seriously, you're a complete and utter idiot. It's this Man-Bat that troubles me, I see why the midnight pack was a little worked up... Things don't seem to stay quiet in Gotham do they?" She said calmly, looking between John and Bruce.

"Not in all my years as the Batman. How are you feeling now? How are those scars coming along?" Bruce asks before reaching for her jacket to see her arm.

Not willing to show Bruce her arm, she quickly pulls on her jacket. Giving him a quick look she is about to stand up, when Bruce puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Show me" was all he said. Looking at him widow sighs in resignation, slowly taking off her jacket and rolls up her shirt sleeve revealing her arm. Holding her arm and looking at it from every angle Bruce says,

"Interesting choice of tattoo, looks like the scars are healing just fine... How are you holding up in general?"

"What? You don't like it? It covers most of my scars and I thought it was appropriate... Considering who I am. Other than that I'm fine." Widow says sadly looking at B

"What you do is your choice... I didn't say that I didn't like it, I just said it was an interesting choice... So let's get down to the Batcave and begin finding out what has happened with Man-Bat." Bruce said letting go of her arm.

John, Bruce, Widow and Jason all walk down to the Batcave, Jason turns to Widow and says a little bit embarrassed,

"I think it was a great choice for a tattoo... So are you staying longer this time? The others missed you... Hope you like the spider teddy."

Giving Jason a little smile she says to him,

"So it was you who bought Boris for me... Yes I love him and thanks, maybe one day I will design you a tattoo."

"You can do that? I mean that would be awesome... You ink as well?" He said back with a grin.

"Of course I can... If Bruce allows it... that is." She said quickly looking at Bruce who simply says not even looking back,

"He's old enough now to make his own mistakes... If he wants a tattoo it's not my decision to make, he must remember if he gets arrested for killing someone. That same tattoo will be an identifying mark on him."

"I know the risks Bruce... Do it and make it just for me." Jason said almost jumping for joy.

Whilst Bruce was showing John the files on Man-Bat, Widow just nods pulls out a piece of paper and begins to draw on it. Finishing it in a matter of moments she shows it to Jason.

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"You can just draw... Just like that? Wow that's fast, as for the idea I love it but it needs to be more badass." Jason replies with a smile.

"Hmm let me think on it. So what's the best way to address the situation Bruce? I know the midnight pack won't hurt anyone, but if there is a rival pack in the area things could get ugly." Widow says to Bruce as she looks at the Bat computer.

"If Langstrom is a werewolf, maybe his reversing serum will work to get him under control. Another possibility is to persuade the other pack to stay out of Gotham whilst we solve the problem. We will talk more when Swamp Thing gets back... We might just need his help." Bruce said not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Swamp Thing is here in Gotham? I'd better put Weed Killer away... In the meantime I will call up some of my own help." Widow said before turning away back to the manor.

Just before she gets to the stairs, Bruce is behind her saying,

"We need to talk."

"Anytime Bruce, you know that... What's the matter?" Widow turns to him, he looks very seriously at her saying,

"Not here, upstairs. In five minutes I'll come to your room. We will talk more then, but first release John."

"Ok but don't complain to me if he has all of a sudden turned Alfred into a cat. John! Ik bevrijd je magie van stilte! *I release your magic from silence!* " Widow shouts to John, her cross glowing lightly. Smiling she just nods and turns to go to the manor.

"What the hell was all that about?" John said walking over to Bruce.

"She has released you, you can now use your magic... But be warned John, use your magic in or on anything or anyone in this house and I will leave you in a body cast for the rest of your life." Bruce said before following Widow up the stairs.

"I get the picture gov'. DON'T mess around in the house or cave, Don't cast needless magic, don't piss off the 300 year old vampire and sure as hell don't mention GUNS... Ah crap I just mentioned them didn't I? Anything else I missed..." John said with a clear mark of sarcasm.

"Yeah... Don't piss of the Bat." Jason said barging past, turning out the lights.

"Ha! Good one mate... Hey wait for me yah damned asshole!" John shouted stumbling up the stairs to the manor in the dark.

Back in Widow's room

Widow is making preparations for a summon, when Bruce walks in saying,

"Who are you calling? Because if they are a danger to this house I won't hesitate to put them down myself."

Turning to him with a smile, widow shakes her head saying,

"The one I'm calling, he would sooner harm himself than harm anything or anyone especially me... I tried telling you about him before but you fell asleep, just to let you know before you think on hurting him, he's my fiancé."

With a nod Bruce stood back and watched as she pulls out her cross, standing in a chalked out circle of magical summoning. She pulls out a knife and cuts her palm and begins to say,

"Come Paulo Wolfe, come to me... Hear my call and walk through the door."

A portal door opens, she repeats the same line again. The portal door opens wider big enough for a man to walk through. Opening her eyes they are glowing in a strange rose gold colour, she says the words a third time. When a man walks through the door, followed by a cat wearing a top hat and waistcoat.


	5. A Wolf At Your Door

Diary of Bruce Wayne

26th July 1999

I thought I knew all of Khris's secrets, but watching her use magic is new to me. I didn't know she managed a British punk band either, she is constantly full of surprises. Who is this Paulo Wolfe that can win over the ever stubborn Widow? Is he a threat to my home or my family? Time will tell, I trust Khris... But this new guest I am not so sure. I must remember that the last time Khris was here I didn't get much time alone to speak with her, maybe this time she will stay long enough so I can. I really don't know what to make of the cat.

Wayne Manor

"Jazz? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Lady Miggsley up in the Cotswolds... Never mind that welcome both of you, I'd like you to meet someone very special." Widow said when she saw the kitten in very dapper clothing. The kitten jumps into her arms and says,

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend? Boss lady."

"Hello my love, I'm here at your summons... What's wrong?" Said the man dressed in a long blue coat and leather armour, as he gives her a hug and a kiss on the nose.

"Hey guys I am between you here... Sheesh keep it under wraps please. Public displays of affection is fine... But not with me caught in the middle." Jazz says wriggling slightly to get relaxed in Widow's arms.

Blushing slightly Widow coughs and then turns to Bruce saying,

"Bruce this is Jazz Racket and Paulo Wolfe. Jazz here was the lead singer of the electric mushrooms, Paulo is a fellow hunter and my fiancé. Jazz, Paulo this is Bruce Wayne, also a fellow hunter and my half brother."

Paulo put his hand out infront of Bruce for a handshake, Bruce just crosses his arms and nods before saying,

"Welcome to Gotham, whilst you're here you will be staying in Khristiana's room, but you follow my rules... 1: No Guns... Ever. 2: You harm no one in this house... Unless it is in self defence. 3: You help where and when you can, and finally my rule and my vow 4: NO KILLING. Are we clear on that?"

"Your the boss, big man... I hate guns myself, as for killing, well you'll have no problems with that from these two." Jazz said jumping out of Widow's arms and walks across to Bruce, sitting down and placing a paw out for Bruce to shake. Smiling at Jazz's cuteness Widow laughs, watching as Bruce kneels down and takes the paw and gives it a little shake and says,

"Nice to meet you Mr Racket, my son would love to meet you too, and you Paulo if Khris trusts you... I trust you."

As soon as Widow cleans the circle away they all decide to leave the room and go downstairs in to the lounge, but as soon as the bedroom door opens to reveal John stood in the doorway a ball of fur flies towards him with a hiss. Angrily aiming for the throat Jazz screeches as he ricochets off a magical ward shield.

"John Constantine you're dead when I get my claws in to you! Yah hear me? DEAD!"

Grinning from ear to ear John says sarcastically,

"Jazz, mate! How you bin yah aggressive ball of bum fluff? Like the new look yah got, very steampunk."

Jazz scratches, kicks and headbutts the ward just to try and get to John, growling through his beared teeth and hackles raised, hissing and spitting the whole time.

"You owe me at least a chance to claw your eyeballs out... I lost everything thanks to you. My band, my home, my bird and my god damned van. You also cost the shrooms a once in a lifetime opportunity, just before you did this to me, we were signed to go on tour with the pistols... You fecking twat bag." He growled before turning and jumping in to Widow's arms again.

Bruce started scowling at both John and Jazz. He turns and walks out of the room before turning back to Widow saying,

"Keep your friends under control, as of this point they are your responsibility... Understand?"

"Yes Bruce I understand, now then lets introduce everyone. Then I will go and make us something to eat." Widow replies with a smile as they walk into the lounge.

Damian had finished his meditation, Jason was currently arguing with Tim over who's turn it was on the games console and Dick was hiding his head in a book trying to ignore the warring robins. They all stop the moment they see Bruce, Widow and John who was followed closely by Paulo. Damian upon seeing a cat in Widow's arms sits up almost smiling. Knowing exactly what to do she whispers in Jazz's ear,

"This is Damian, he loves animals. Be kind to him and you'll get on fine."

With a nod Widow puts Jazz down who simply walks over to Damian and jumps in his lap purring. Everybody sits down on couches and chairs as introductions began. Widow leading the way,

"Boys I want you all to meet Jazz, don't let his cute looks fool you. He was once human and a punk to boot, violence is almost second nature to him... Damian please don't pull at his hat."

"But why? I want to see his markings." Damian said almost sulking.

"Then why don't you ask him if you can take it off, like I said he was human so he can understand you. As for this gentleman next to me his name is Paulo Wolfe, he is a hunter like myself... But unlike me he's not a Dhampir, he's a Werewolf. John don't you dare cast another spell or I will silence you again." Widow says with a scowl towards John.

"Hey what is this... Everyone tear chunks out of John day? Why is everyone so angry with me all the time, at least the problems we are currently having are not caused by me." John says holding up his hands.

"Maybe it's just your magnetic personality, or maybe your just a bastard... Well actually it's both." She says angrily. "It's the general effect you have on people, you just seem to have a natural talent of aggrevating people, everywhere..."

Damian looks at Jazz and says to him,

"Mr Jazz may I remove your top hat? I would like to see your markings, and to pet your head."

"Sure kid - knock yourself out, just be careful around the ears, the hat is attached with punk safety pins." Jazz said as everyone except Bruce, Widow and Paulo stop shocked that the cat can talk.

"What? What're you all staring at? Anyone would think you haven't seen a talking cat before... Have you guys never watched Garfield cartoons?... Seriously? That is something we have to remedy fast, who's got Netflix?" Jazz said looking at everyone.

Widow and Paulo burst into fits of laughter at Jazz's antics... Followed closely by Dick and Jason. Damian just sits there carefully taking the top hat off.

Feeling Damian pet his head, Jazz purrs loudly. Looking at John the whole time scowling with a murderous intensity. Damian stops before saying to Widow,

"Is he your pet? If not can I keep him?"

"He's not a pet, he's the lead singer of a band, he was just magically transformed to look like a cat by dear old John over there. I don't know why he did it to him but I think Jazz is getting used to being a feline ally... And no you can't keep him, but you can look after him whilst I'm here." Widow replies. Smiling Damian hugs Jazz, then runs off to get him some cream.

"Ok now the kid's out of the room, can somebody please put my hat back on? No offense to the big man but boy is that kid clingy." Jazz says as Jason begins to tickle him under the chin.

"You don't know the half of it kitten, anyway will somebody tell us just what the hell is going on?" Jason asked stopping just as Jazz sets to bite his finger.

"Don't ever call me kitten, I'm older than you are kid... Yes please, both me and Nightjay didn't get summoned here just for niceties." Jazz said drawing blood from the bite he gave Jason.

Damian walks in with a huge bowl of cream and sets it down on the coffee table, hoping Jazz would drink it. Sliding the bowl towards her Widow smiles at Damian before pouring some whiskey into the cream. Jazz gives it a quick sniff then laps it up gleefully.

"He prefers his cream Irish." Was all she said before they all look at her for answers, sighing she nods saying,

"Ok down to business, as far as John has said, there is a werewolf pack in Gotham. Which one? Hopefully we will soon find out. This pack, which a certain Kirk Langstrom is now a member of needs to be found, but that is not the only problem. The Midnight Pack are stalking this stray pack for some reason, that is where Nightjay... Paulo comes in. Because I am a friend of the Midnight Pack I will go and talk to them, Paulo will go and see why the stray pack is in Gotham in the first place... To make matters worse, Swamp Thing is in the city at the moment so I would advise in not harming any plants."

The day wears on as they plan and strategize, unbeknownst by all that swamp thing had just reached Arkham Asylum.

Arkham Asylum

Feeding his power through the moss covered walls Swamp Thing arrives just before the hallway leading to Poison Ivy's cell. Hearing the maniacal laughter of the Joker as he walks past. The Joker screams towards Pamela's Cell,

"Pammie honey! Your big green boyfriend is here!... Just make sure you keep the canoodling to a minimum, some of us live here yah know."

"Shut up, clown, do you even know who that is?" Shouts Jason Woodrue, Swamp Thing turns to the glass covered door where Jason Woodrue was, he then says to him,

"Hello, Woodrue... I understand that you're getting help for your... Problems."

"I promised you Green God, I promised." Woodrue said slightly cowering in the corner.

Swamp thing then turns to the Joker saying,

"I would not be here were it not for you... Your antics are by design, very destructive. I realise the fault was not your own though it did have some influence on Ivy and the Green." Slowly vines creeped in to Joker's cell and bound him to the wall, gagging him so he couldn't laugh anymore.

Finally reaching Ivy's cell, Swamp Thing looks at Ivy disappointedly saying,

"For a warrior of the Green you polluted your power with that of the red and rot. Why Pamela? You have sent shockwaves through the Green, and it has still yet to recover. Many of the plants fear what you had become, others... The meat eaters welcomed your new found strength. But now Arcane has broken free of his bonds in the rot, and this was your doing. The Green became weak you must understand not to take your powers for granted."

"I chose this to take the strength needed to overcome those who would have oppressed the green. Being the champion of the Green gives you more understanding of the way the plant world works. But when dealing with the human aspect, it needed to be matched with brute force. You can't come in here demanding answers, especially when you have no grasp of what it felt like to be able to protect the green in such a way." Ivy proclaimed with a furious snap.

"You must understand Pamela, I must now diminish your powers to stem the flow of the rot and the red. It is all about balance, and you have upset that balance by your choice. If you will not do this willingly, I must do this by force... and for that I'm truly sorry." Swamp Thing then started to tap into the Green, reaching out to Ivy's power and begun syphoning it back into the Green. Making sure not to take it all he stops just before Ivy collapses.

"I truly am sorry Pamela, but your punishment was decided by the parliament of trees... Should you atone for your discretion, they may grant you your powers back." Swamp thing turns to go back to the Batcave when something catches his eye. A small black fly hovering in front of a window, he then knew Arcane was in Gotham City too.


	6. You Were Warned John

Wayne Manor

Alfred walks into the lounge with a trolley full of drinks when a kitten in a top hat darts past him, Damian quickly following shouting,

"Mr Jazz, please - you need your fur brushing... You have cream in it."

Much to the suprise of Alfred the kitten shouts back with a hiss,

"I can sort myself out kid..."

Seeing Damian pout Jazz walks back as he continues to say,

"Aww don't do that, fine I'll let yah brush my fur... Just not the tail."

Damian happily picks up Jazz taking him back into the lounge, brush in hand. Widow smiles as she sees Jazz actually enjoying the feel of someone brushing his fur, she says to him with a grin,

"You always did have a way with kids Jazz... But right now you both look so adorable."

Both Damian and Jazz scowl at Widow who just laughs, so does Jason, Dick and Tim. After the laughter died down Bruce finishes his drink then stands to go to the Batcave. Whilst Damian and Tim were taking turns to play Lazer chase with Jazz... Widow, Paulo, John and Alfred followed him.

The Batcave

"Interesting..." Paulo says as he begins to look up into the dark abyss of the cave. Suddenly pursing his lips together and silently whistles, a small black bat flies down and lands on Paulo's shoulder. The others look on as they hear clicks and small chirps from both the bat and Paulo.

"So what's the story?" Widow asks Paulo giving the bat a little tickle on the head before it flew off.

"Her name is Strata, she said that we need to help the Big Bat, too much noise in the city. There's a smell of cold blood at the big water, plenty of bugs. I tried to ask her who Big Bat was, all she did was look in Mr Wayne's direction. What could that mean?" Paulo said looking at Bruce.

"Oh I forgot you didn't know, Bruce is the infamous Batman. As for the details of the story, I'd say there are some bodies at the docks. As for the noise in the city, I don't know but it has never been quiet in Gotham... The stray pack are hunting innocent people, we need to find them fast." Widow said also looking at Bruce.

"So let's say we go out there and wipe the lot out, I'll use my magic and you guys can do whatever it is you do." Says John lighting a cigarette and smoking it. Bruce was starting to get angry again with John, holding himself back as he walks to the armoury to get changed. John continues,

"If killing them isn't supported then I suggest we exile them to a different plane of existence... Or maybe putting them in hell for a few years."

"John, you know we can't just do that. I think this stray pack is only trying to find a shadowy hole to hide in from the midnight pack. Something has triggered this mass migration of Werewolves... I can't figure out why if all you're going to do is make them disappear." Widow said angrily, seeing this Paulo stepped up to John saying,

"As a Werewolf myself, I wouldn't take kindly to some of my people disappearing from existence. How would you feel if your friends started disappearing?"

"So what? What's a few humans... This planet is over populated as it is." John said blowing smoke into Paulo's face.

"A few... Just to let you know John Constantine, werewolves are humans too... So watch your next words." Paulo said with a deep growl.

Returning back from the armoury, angry at the words he had heard John saying, as well as the fighting that John had caused in his cave Batman snaps and punches John in the face knocking him clean out.

"Was that really necessary sir?" Alfred said checking on John.

"Yes, I warned him... Now he gets to stay in the cell for a few hours. Widow put him in there and silence his magic again, I can't take anymore risks with him around." Batman said walking to the Bat computer. Bringing up maps and files on Kirk Langstrom, both Paulo and Batman began working on what to do next. Widow picks John up whispering the spell to silence his magic, she throws him onto the cell bed before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Did somebody get the number plate of that big black truck that hit me? Hey wait a sodding minute... Why the hell am I back in this dump? Oi yah damned witch! Let me out." John shouts a few minutes later, he holds his nose to stop the bleeding.

"No John Constantine, you were warned, you over stepped the mark yet again, so now you get to stay here for the rest of the night. Though that is too good for you... You speak to Nightjay again in that way and I will send you to hell myself." Widow said walking away to where Batman and Paulo was. Batman turning to Paulo asks,

"So is Nightjay your codename? Or does it have another more significant purpose?"

"It is my codename, but also it's significant. I am a Night Hunter, the only one of my kind. Widow gave me this name when she found out my favourite bird is the Eurasian Jay. Funny I never thought a Night Hunter like myself would be named after a very talkative bird." Paulo replied with a small laugh.

"What exactly is a Night Hunter?" Batman asks.

"A Night Hunter is a Monster Hunter who exclusively works at night. The rest of the time I am either finding details about my next target or I am relaxing." Paulo replies back with a shrug. Somehow understanding the whole situation Batman rises from his chair and turns to Widow saying,

"I need to investigate the docks if there are bodies, the police will need to know. Can you and Nightjay find out who and where the stray pack is?"

"Of course we can... Oh be careful, if you get surrounded by the pack don't hesitate to contact me... We don't want any more trouble than there already is." Widow replies before feeling a heavy gust of wind fly past her.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse... Lobo is in Gotham, and he's with a gang of hairy bikers... One seems to have purple hair." Came the voice of Superman.

"Ah bollocks" was all could be heard in the silence of the cave.


	7. A Whole Lot Worse

Diary of Red Widow

27th July 1999

Why? Why now? Why here? Don't we have enough problems with a pack of rogue Werewolves and a Man-Bat-Wolf? Not only is that Intergalactic Space Psycho in Gotham City but he's with the Midnight Pack, please say he isn't a werewolf too... I hope this is all the bad news we're going to have tonight. Lobo I could handle alone seeing as he owes me a debt, but the pack he's with? Play fighting is one thing, but a pack war is another... If he causes us any trouble I vow that one of these days I'm going to neuter the pale skinned space freak like the animal he is. I must clear my mind and concentrate on helping Nightjay find the other pack and soon.

The Batcave

Swamp Thing arrives on leafy wings, frowning with concern.

"Tell me you bring good news... Lord of the Green." Widow said looking at Swamp Thing bowing to him as he comes in to land. Turning to Widow Swamp Thing says,

"Greetings Lady Van Helsing, I'm afraid not. Anton Arcane has escaped from the Rot and is here in Gotham, for what reason I cannot say."

"Marvelous... Absolutely fantastic, JOHN! I think we'll be needing your services after all." Widow shouts before turning to walk back to John's cage.

"Why what's happening over there?" John asks as Widow opens the cage.

Frowning, Widow explains the situation, the others watch on in silence. Suddenly the silence is broken by a very loud annoyed shout from John,

"BOLLOCKS! That's the last thing we needed, Anton Fecking Arcane... This night just keeps getting better and better don't it? It's like someone decided to piss in my chips, are we cursed or something?"

"Some of us are John, but in a completely different way to what you're thinking... This it's something else entirely." Widow said looking angry.

"Oh... Did I say something wrong?" John asks. Widow whispers in his ear about, herself, Nightjay and Jazz all being cursed, and the circumstances of how they became that way.

"Well feck me sideways and call me Sheila. You really have problems don't you?" John said abruptly. For that comment alone Widow punches John's shoulder, almost knocking him over the edge of one of the cave chasms. Steadying himself, he follows Widow towards the rest of the group. Finally the group was together, Batman begins with telling people the plans of action,

"John, you and Swamp Thing find Arcane and try to stop him, find out why he's here in Gotham. Widow you and Nightjay find the stray pack, if they cause you trouble use the tranquilizer darts I gave you earlier. I'll go and investigate the bodies at the docks to see if I can dig up any clues to Man-Bat's whereabouts. Superman you find Lobo, keep him occupied enough untill someone can help. Stay in radio contact at all times, if anyone needs help the closest group to them helps... Is that understood?"

"Of course, Batman" said Swamp Thing.

"So long as my magic gets released." Said John with a sigh.

"We'll do what we can... Oh and Superman if Lobo has become a werewolf, use this it should stop him transforming." Said Widow handing Superman a silver collar and chain.

"Really? A Silver dog collar?" Said Superman looking between the collar and Widow questioningly.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing... Honestly over 300 years I've been alive and people still think that if you're a woman, you can't understand how to do a job better than any man, super powered or not." Said Widow crossly.

"Hey take it easy, my friend. It's just you can't judge all men by other people's standards. I knew you were an expert on these things it's just... Werewolves? Seriously?" Superman replies apologetically.

"Is that so hard to believe? Seeing as 2 years ago Gotham was overwhelmed with vampiric super villains? Or the fact that I too am half Vampire? Or that my fiancé is a werewolf? This is something that I have to deal with on a daily basis. So yes Clark I am serious."

"Well then you have my apologies for causing you to be upset... Please let's not argue about this." Superman said knowing not to push the matter further.

"I'm sorry Clark, for my outburst. It's this situation, I am frustrated with how bad it's getting. John, Alec please tell me the moment you find Arcane. Clark be careful with Lobo... But I suppose you already knew that. And you Bruce... Don't face the pack alone, I don't want you becoming a hybrid." Widow said sadly.

"Don't worry about us all Red, that's Bruce's job..." Clark said with a smile putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't worry... I'm only interested if the job gets done swiftly and in a component way." Batman said with an angry frown, before grinning slightly.

"Always the worrywart, he'll never admit it though... Cuts into his brooding time." Widow said laughing.

"I do not see why everyone is laughing, there is a problem in Gotham City and we need to fix it. I will begrudgingly take Constantine with me, but if he crosses the line... I won't hesitate to take him down." Swamps Thing says crossing his arms.

"Fine and bloody dandy, let's get on with it then." John said turning to Widow tapping her shoulder he continues,

"Widow witch, I'm going to need my magic."

"Really? Fine, but be warned again John DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY, YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY." Widow says, then she whispers the spell to release his magic.

"That's better, now for the love of the fallen saints don't do that to me again." John said about to follow Swamp Thing, hearing a cough he turns to find Widow holding his trench coat.

"I think you will be needing this... I added a little something extra to it, Though you don't deserve it." Widow said handing him the jacket.

Looking at his coat finding a light chainmail lining.

"Aww you do care, I'm touched. What is it made from? Silver?" John said with a grin.

"Argentum, numb nuts" Widow shouts as she gets on her motorcycle and revs the engine, Nightjay sits on the back.

Gotham City Docks

Walking quietly across roof tops, Batman scans every corner of the docks. Finding an old sewer outlet tunnel, a rotten smell coming from within. He decides to investigate the tunnel, shin deep in sewage... Another night in Gotham sewers. Bringing out his flashlight, he follows the sound of rats. Turning a corner he finally finds the bodies of three people. On closer inspection he finds two of the victims were mutilated, the third was half eaten.

"Alfred, I need you to take some notes and see if the computer brings up any way to identify the victims." Batman said switching to his crime scene lenses.

"Right away sir... OK - ready when you are." Alfred replies over the communicator.

"The first of the victim is a male caucasian, 5,9" medium build, badly mutilated. The second a female hispanic, 5,2" athletic also badly mutilated... The third... A child... What kind of monsters are we dealing with here?" Batman said going silent.

"Are you alright sir? As traumatic and gruesome as this is sir, we need to gather the evidence and bring the culprits to justice." Alfred said in an understanding tone.

"I'm fine Alfred, the child is female, roughly 6 years old... She's been devoured from the waist down. My guess is they are... were a family. Is the computer bringing up anything?" Batman continued coldly.

"Sir, might I suggest that you go outside for a bit of fresh air. The images that I have received are very upsetting to say the least. But in response to your question, they were a family, a Mr Wayne Mattina and his Wife Mrs Angel Mattina... As for the girl, Mr and Mrs Mattina adopted her last year, her name was Chloe. Apparently a report was filed by their teenage son. They were last seen yesterday going out to the park for a picnic, Should I send the files to the G.C.P.D? Such a waste of a child's life." Alfred said with a note of concern in his voice.

"Don't send anything yet until we know more. Where is the son now?" Batman said in hopes that he hadn't been here to see this.

"I've sent coordinates of his last known location to your map. Be careful sir." Alfred says before turning off the communicator.

Gotham Industrial District

Red Widow and Nightjay are using every method of tracking at their disposal. Nightjay is in his Werewolf form, a jet black furred wolf with glowing golden eyes. Widow sticks out her tongue to taste the air... the air was stale and salty.

"The stray pack came this way, they may be hiding close by. Nightjay, can you sense where they are?" Widow asks just before hearing a low rumbling growl from Nightjay. Getting on all fours he stalks into a shadow covered alley.

A few moments later a yelp of pain can be heard, waiting arms crossed Widow watches as Nightjay exits the alley in his human form, a half transformed human being dragged behind him. Beginning to cower the young man backs away from Nightjay, watching as Widow stops the growling man from walking any further towards him. Looking at Widow he says,

"Hey take it easy guys, I mean no trouble... You! I recognize you, you're the bird who helped Batman two years ago. Oh crap the Joker is gonna kill me."

Widow grabs the young man saying as calmly as she could,

"What's your name kid? And which pack do you belong to?"

Almost laughing at her until he see Nightjay's eyes begin to glow yellow again, shivering in pure fear he says,

"Ross... Ross Campbell, I was one of Joker's henchmen... That was untill Man-Bat scratched me. I'm now a member of the Howlers. Our old alpha was killed in some sort of accident, Man-Bat then took over."

Widow quickly looks around turning to Ross she says,

"I knew your old alpha... Stanley was a bit rough around the edges but he was a good man. Well Ross Campbell this is your lucky day in honour of Stanley I'm going to let you go. But you're going to tell us where to find your new alpha, if you play nice we'll let you go on your merry way unharmed and with cash to get you anywhere but here. Just promise me one thing... You'll stay out of Gotham City for good."

Nodding quickly Ross tells her everything,

"He's in a secret lab down at the docks... He's been experimenting on the others, trying to find a controlling serum. He might be with a weirdo friend of his, I don't know who he is so don't ask. All I know is that guy gives me the chills, let alone that he is constantly surrounded by flies. You probably want to kill me, and I probably don't deserve any help, but I want you to save my friends... Please."

Widow closes her eyes and releases him from her grasp, opening her eyes putting $500 in his hand saying,

"I'll do what I can, now get out of here but be careful the midnight pack are in Gotham... Remember your promise and I won't have cause to hunt you down."

Seeing him nod with a smile as Ross begins to run for the south side of Gotham. Turning to Nightjay nodding as they both get on Widow's motorcycle, before they set off Widow taps on her communicator saying,

"Batman, are you at the docks yet?"

"Yes, and I found the bodies... What's the problem?" Batman's voice came back.

"I found Langstrom's whereabouts... I have some news as well. I'm on my way to you, just stay hidden... The Howlers are not going to be welcoming to unannounced visitors. Has John or Swamp Thing reported in yet?" Widow asks, before revving up her motorcycle.

"Not yet... I'll be on the roof of the Mazzucchelli Dock storage offices, if you pass by the Breyfogle art house pick up a boy named Darwyn Mattina, take him to the G.C.P.D he needs to be put under police protection... Batman out."

Gotham City Cemetery

Swamp Thing and John began working on using the Green to tap into the Rot. Being in a cemetery was one of the key elements of accessing the Rot... but also it was a doorway to the realm of the dead. A spectral figure floats above them both before saying,

"John? Alec? What are you two doing in Gotham?"

"Geezus, Boston what do you want to do, give everyone a friggin' heart attack?... We're working with Batman trying to find out why Anton Arcane is here in HIS CITY." John shouts to Boston Brand AKA The Deadman.

"Oh that's an easy one... Me and Zee have been tracking him since he escaped from the Rot. He's trying to make an army of hybrid killers to fuel his powers over the Rot, not a pretty sight I tell yah. Ah but what can I say - he's a warlock, death magic is second nature to him." Boston replies floating down to in front of Swamp Thing.

"He's using some sort of power control over the green too... But then again you knew about that otherwise Swampy wouldn't be here. Do you have any answers about how he can do that?" Boston continues.

"He was using a link Ivy made two years ago... She tapped into the Rot and the Red when she became a Vampire. The Parliament of Trees requested that I temporarily remove her link to the Green... Just to stem the breach." Swamp Thing says to Boston.

"Dang... Now that is a problem, no wonder Bobby's going nuts, say have you guys see a woman dressed in black and red? She rides a silver and red motorcycle and has an air of get out of my face." Boston says watching the reaction of John and Swamp Thing.

"May have... Why you so interested?" John said looking at Boston.

"I'm not... Zee is. Apparently she would like to see her about something, I don't know what before you ask... But you know Zee." Boston said just before a call came out of the dark.

"Alec Holland, John Constantine and Boston Brand... If I knew the Batman would bring me such gifts, I would have come to Gotham City sooner."

A hideous figure lumbers out of the gloom. Pulling the grusome face into a smile he continues,

"So I heard that you were looking for me... If you want to find me, look to the docks."

"Arcane! You will face us now and tell us why you're here." Swamp Things voice rumbles.

With a cackle the figure of Anton Arcane fades leaving the demand hanging.

Gotham City Outskirts North

Superman stood, arms crossed as a dust cloud came ever closer to Gotham. Already he could hear Lobo's voice butchering a heavy metal classic, frowning as the sound of motorcycle engines came ever closer. Lobo finally spots Superman, stopping his hawg right in front of the Man Of Steel. Grinning from ear to ear he gets off and walks over to Superman saying,

"Hey Super-dupe what are you doin' blocking the Main Man's path to the Bat freaks City?"

Superman just looks Lobo straight in the eyes saying,

"I suggest you turn back Lobo... I'm not letting you into Gotham. This is a friendly warning, and your only one."

Laughing at him Lobo stubbs his cigar out right in the centre of Superman's chest emblem - (the iconic S symbol), looking at Superman he growls an almost inaudible reply,

"Oh and what are you gonna do if I don't? You know that the Main Man can kick your Alien ass across the country and back. Listen Geek I'll do as I please an what I wanna do is go into the city, so move or I'll bounce you out of my way." Lobo then turns away and gets on his hawg. Revving up the engine he rides past Superman singing,

" From the day I was born,

The Geeks all gathered round,

They gazed in wide wonder,

The Main Man is around,

The head freak looked up,

Says leave the dude alone,

She could tell by the way,

This dudes bad to the bone."

Quickly flying in front of Lobo's hawg and putting his hand on the skull shaped front stopping it in it's tracks, causing Lobo to go flying over Superman's head.

"THAT'S IT JUSTICE DWEEB! NO ONE TOUCHES THE MAIN MAN'S HAWG AND GETS TO LIVE!" Came the shout from Lobo as he picks himself up off the ground, cracking bones back into place.

Marching over to Superman angrily as the others of the Midnight Pack form a circle of motorcycles. They sat watching the action, roaring insults at Superman and words of worship at Lobo. It was now a bikers arena, Lobo lighting another cigar as he walked around Superman whirling his chain and hook. Superman stood unfazed, watching his every move.

"This is gonna be fun beating your red pantie ass... And when I'm done I'm gonna use your cape as a cleaning rag. Your skull is gonna be put on the light of my hawg with little candles lit in the eye sockets. As for the rest of your body... I'm sure the boys would gladly chow down on it." Lobo brags. Just as the fight begins Superman flies towards Lobo at full speed pinning him to the ground.

"I really don't want to fight you Lobo, but if you go any further into Gotham I'm going to have to put you down." Superman said to Lobo before being punched in the stomach.

"Funny way a showin' yah don't wanna fight... If that's true pucker up princess - the Main Man's gonna give yah a friendly KISS!" On the word kiss Lobo headbutts Superman in the nose. Superman lets go of Lobo, stepping backwards dazed and confused he notices Lobo beginning to grow pure white fur, Lobo was transforming. Before Lobo could finish his transformation Superman quickly locks the silver collar around Lobo's furry neck.

"The hell? What's with the jewelry? An why ain't I turning wolf?" Lobo said reverting back to normal.

"I warned you Lobo, now you get to wear a shiny new necklace, chain included." Superman said standing in front of him.

"Get this thing offa me, it burns... Nah it freezes..." Lobo pretty much begs.

"I can't, but I'm taking you to the one who can. You others stay here and wait... Understand?" Superman says to the Pack, all they could do was nod and make a camp fire.


	8. A Little Magic

Diary Of Red Widow

27th July 1999

Just as things were starting to get better, someone else had to jump in the pool. This night is becoming increasingly difficult... Lobo, Man-Bat-Wolf, Anton Arcane, Teenage boys who now have no family and now Zatanna. Yeah I know she's a hero... but to me, right now she's a hell load of trouble. Why is this happening to me? I had enough trouble with seeing John Constantine again... But now one of the major players in the magic circle is looking for me. I'm sure the saints are all pointing and laughing at me right now.

Breyfogle Art House

"May I help you miss? You do realize that this is a private auction..." The doorman says to Red Widow as she walks towards him, leaving Nightjay with the motorbike.

"I know, and I'm here for two reasons actually. I would like to buy a piece of art and I'm here on strict instructions to take one young Master Darwyn Mattina into police protection." Widow says folding her arms, waiting for a reaction from the doorman.

"Well I can't just let you inside without either a police badge or an invitation." Said the doorman.

"If that's what it takes, here is both my police badge and my invite." Widow pulls out both her special agent badge (which she got from the G.C.P.D for saving everyone from vampires) and an embossed card with her name on it.

The doorman looks at her shocked almost spluttering an apology,

"My apologies officer for delaying you... Head on inside, as for Mr Mattina he will be serving drinks to the guests.

Walking inside she spots the piece of art she wanted, it was about to go up for sale. Quickly walking into the auction room she is handed a number, standing in the back of the room she also spots a young boy handing out drinks. The auction began,

"Next item on sale is this beautiful piece... The Lady Of Blood, I have a starting commission bid of $450,000. Do I hear $500,000?" The auctioneer announced as a bidding war began, 500,000... 1,000,000...2,000,000. Widow had enough so she stuck her hand up shouting,

"$5,000,000"

The room falls silent, the auctioneer smiled and said,

"$5,000,000 to the lady in the back, any further bids... Going once... Twice...*BANG* sold to number 738."

Grabbing a drink from the oncoming tray, gulping it down she whispers in the serving boys ear,

"Is your name Darwyn Mattina?"

The boy nods looking at her confused.

"Good come with me, I am to place you in police protection." Quickly flashing her badge at him he nods then puts the tray down. Following her first to the payment office where she pays in full for the picture, requesting it be delivered to Wayne Manor. Holding the boys hand she walks outside saying as she notices that Nightjay has transformed into full wolf mode.

"Get on, we will get you to the G.C.P.D fast."

"We? Oh you mean your wolf... He's nice can I pet him?" Darwyn asks looking in awe of the large black wolf.

"Maybe when we get to the station kid, come on get on and hold on tight." Widow says patting the back seat on the bike. He climbs on and they ride off to the police station, Nightjay keeping up easily. Pulling up outside the station she looks up seeing the Bat signal is on, walking Darwyn into the reception telling them everything. With a nod the officer at the desk takes a sad looking Darwyn away to a seat, before she leaves Widow says,

"Darwyn someone wants to cheer you up, his name is Nightjay..." The Black Wolf creeps around from behind Widow, she turns to Nightjay saying,

"Stay here Nightjay until I return, keep the kid company he's just lost his family."

The wolf huffs and walks over to Darwyn putting his head on the boys lap, Darwyn smiles with a tear in his eye.

Walking outside she turns a corner and uses her hook and line to scale to the roof. Spotting Jim next to the light she sneaks up and says,

"Hello Jim, sorry but the big guy can't make it tonight. What's the problem?"

"For pity's sake when will you people... You? Well this explains much, how long have you been back?" Jim says almost choking on his gum.

"Not long, tell me everything..." Widow says before Jim turns to the light and turns it off.

Gotham City Docks

Batman stands looking over the edge of the Mazzucchelli Dock offices, waiting in the rain for Widow and Nightjay. With a puff of magical smoke and a glow, The Mistress of Magic, Zatanna appears behind him.

"I'm busy Zanna, what do you want?" Batman said not even looking back.

"I'm looking for two people actually, one being Anton Arcane and the other is a woman. I'm just wandering if you have any idea where they both are?" Zatanna says to Batman as she stands next to him, also looking over the edge.

"Anton Arcane is one of the reasons why I'm here Zanna. As for this woman, do you have a name?" Batman says seeing the Bat signal switch off.

"All I know is that her name is Red Widow, no real name... I know she likes dressing in black and red and rides a silver motorcycle..." With those words Batman cuts Zatanna's sentence short, turning sharply frowning at her. He sternly says to her,

"What is your business with Widow?"

Looking at him with shock and confusion Zatanna simply says to Batman,

"What's wrong? I'm not sure what's going on, but what I want to know is, what is this woman to you that you would get so protective... listen if it helps I'm not going to hurt her."

Turning away from her Batman sighs and says,

"Her name is Khristiana Van Helsing, she's a monster hunter... She's a friend and no threat to you. Stay here with me, she's on her way here."

Almost apologizing for questioning him, Zatanna then sits on the edge of the building casting a spell,

"*Niar morf su dleihs.*"

Suddenly a circle of warm air separates the rain, protecting the two heroes from it.

"That's better... I hate Gotham weather, it ruins my coat." Zatanna says smiling.

Gotham City Docks

Batman and Zatanna didn't need to wait long before the distinctive smell of cigarettes and moss invaded their nostrils.

"Hey Zee look who I found..." Boston said floating in front of both Zatanna and Batman.

"Boston, I didn't ask you to find John or Alec, I asked you to find Arcane." Zatanna said standing up crossing her arms and turning to look at John and Swamp Thing.

"He did love, but he also found us... Why are you so interested in Gotham all of a sudden? Bet you came for a kiss from tall, dark and brooding... Not that I'm jealous, mind you." John said with a smirk, before receiving a slap from Zatanna. At that very same moment Superman floats down to the ground holding the silver collar around Lobo's neck. Looking around Lobo grins saying,

"Supes you know how to throw a party... Hey sugerbuns wanna come and sit on the Main Man's lap? It's nice and warm... Oh hey Bats how you doin'?"

"Be quiet Lobo, we're waiting for the one person who can take this collar off." Superman exclaims pulling the chain forcing Lobo to sit.

Hearing the rumble of a large motorcycle engine, they all look over the edge of the building at the silver bike as it deposits it's two passengers.

"She's here..." Batman said calmly.

With a clink of a hook, followed a few minutes later a pair of silver clawed gauntlets appear on the ledge. Pulling herself up, a Jet Black Wolf climbing off her back, Widow and Nightjay had arrived. Nightjay transformed into his human form as Widow greeted everyone. Looking puzzled at both Zatanna and Boston.

"Zee, she can see me!" Boston whispers.

"I can hear you too, so you must be Deadman... And I already know about you Zatanna. You look so much like your father, shame he is lost to us. Now then can somebody please tell me what you two are doing here? And as for you Lobo, you're in some major trouble." Widow says walking over to Lobo and giving him a silver clawed slap causing a small cut to his lip, turning to look at everyone.

"If I'd known you were here sweet cheeks, I'd have brought one of the dolphins with me... She's been acting up lately..." Lobo said licking the blood from his lip feeling sorry for himself knowing exactly who she was.

"We are here looking for both Arcane and yourself... I need a word with you about something." Zatanna says shaking Widow's hand.

"Hey don't ignore the Main Man... His friends are in need of Red's calming hands." Lobo grunts in anger,

"Later Lobo, you and me can talk later too Miss Zatara. But for now all of you listen up, Langstrom has a secret lab somewhere down here at the docks, he's working with Arcane. Langstrom thinks he's working on a serum that will control the change. Arcane has him doing experimental testing on the pack he's with. Arcane is trying to gain access to an unstoppable army purposefully made for the Rot... The pack here in Gotham are known as the Howlers. Man-Bat has become their new Alpha... Just like Lobo here has become the Alpha of the Midnight Pack. Before you try and deny it, the collar you're wearing tells me I'm right. I gave a promise to one of the pack to save as many of the Howlers as possible, so I am going to need everyone's help with that." Widow explains the whole situation.

"We need to find that lab." Batman says pulling up a map on his gauntlet. Minutes later Batman had formed a plan, the trouble now was setting teams.

"Widow... You, Zatanna, Boston take the north side of the docks. John, Alec and myself will take the south. Nightjay you stay here with Lobo and Superman, stay in radio contact at all times and if you find the lab call it in... Let's move." Batman said before Lobo began to complain shaking the silver chain.

"Hey what about this thing?"

"It stays on until further notice, Nightjay are you ok to keep eyes on Lobo?" Widow says giving Nightjay a hug.

"Of course I will be, if he causes any kind of trouble I'll just poke him with this. Just hurry back... He stinks." Nightjay replies holding out a silver dagger.

"That's because he's an intergalactic bounty hunter, he also never has a bath." Widow smiles at Lobo's frowning grunt.

"We're waisting time." Batman said with growing impatience.

With a nod the three groups separate, following Batman's orders to the letter. John and Swamp Thing using magic to look in buildings, Batman using his x-ray goggles. Over the other side of the docks, Boston was floating through buildings, Zatanna using magic and Red Widow using her own tracking skills. The hunt for the secret Langstrom lab was on.

Gotham City Docks North

"Have you spotted anything yet Boston?" Zatanna says quietly. Watching Boston float around buildings, stopping he floats towards them.

"Nope, nothing...what about you Zee?" Boston said with a shrug.

"Nothing, no magical secret entrance... Helsing?... Helsing, Where are you?" Zatanna says out loud. Looking around a corner they see her forcing open a shipping container, surprised at her strength.

"What are you doing? We can't just..." Zatanna said before noticing that contents of the container... Children, about 30 or so children. All shivering barely clothed, scared and suffering from malnutrition. Looking at Widow as she backs off turning away from them, shaking with anger.

"Get them out of here, quickly before I snap." Widow says stumbling to the dock side, fangs starting to show. Falling to her knees as Zatanna and Boston look worried at her, Widow glares at them eyes glowing red. Understanding the situation Zatanna magics herself, Boston and the children away.

An angry voice bursts out of the darkness,

"My test subjects! My army! Who dares?... Oh how very interesting, and what might you be my dear? You would make an interesting test subject."

Looking around for the voice a red eyed Widow spots a large looming shadow. Unaware of another shadow with a baseball bat knocking her out cold.


	9. MIA

Diary of Bruce Wayne

28th July 1999

So far there has been no luck in finding out where Langstrom is hiding. I trust Widow with the information she has obtained, I'm also satisfied with how she dealt with Lobo and Jim. What worries me now is that Langstrom is experimenting on his serum... Using it on werewolves, if he knows he's working alongside a maniac like Arcane or not is yet to be seen. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of something far worse.

Gotham City Docks South

A three quarter moon begins it's descent heralding the coming of dawn. Batman has searched the whole of the southside of the docks with nothing to show for his efforts. John and Swamp Thing also haven't had any luck with finding the lab. It must mean that it's on the north side, tapping his communicator Batman angrily says,

"Widow? Zanna? Have you found the lab yet?"

Suddenly Zatanna and Boston are behind him,

"No need to shout... We didn't find the lab yet but we... well Widow found a container filled with children. They looked like they had been experimented on, they were also malnourished and almost naked, me and Boston took them to a safe place. Hasn't Widow reported in yet?" Zatanna says looking worried.

"No she hasn't, tell me exactly what happened?" Batman began pacing around listening to the whole story.

"And when she found that crate, my god what is she? Her strength... But the turning of her eyes, they were red. I've never seen anything like it, she told us to get the children out of the docks before she snapped. We had to leave her there... I'm sorry." Zatanna says finally finishing the story.

Stopping, Batman brings up the map on his gauntlet trying to find Widow's tracking device. Nothing, turning to Zatanna he demands,

"Take me to where you last saw her... Now!"

Seeing the worry in his eyes, Zatanna nods, not letting the others know he was worried. She takes him to the north side dock where the now empty container is, leaving the others behind. Upon arrival Batman instantly set up a digital crime scene, finding Widow's spider ring, he found that the small tracker was damaged, he surmised that this probably happened when she forced open the crate. He follows the scene, finding a few spots of blood near the dock edge, and silver flacked scrape marks on the ground. She was attacked but by whom? Batman walks over to the container, scanning the area for any clues as to what happened. Scattered torn clothing, a half eaten rat and child size footprints in the dirt. Scanning the outside of the container he finds a broken baseball bat, blood on one side. Scanning the blood he finds it is Widow's. He continues looking around for any further clues. Batman frowns, finding no more clues there, he turns to Zatanna who was in a magical trance.

"It looks like she's been attacked and taken, but by who and for what purpose? Zanna have you found anything?" Batman asks putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Arcane was here... His tainted magic, I can feel it all around us. This happened about an hour ago, if Arcane has her he's probably going to use her for his experiments. You have to tell me what she is..." Zatanna says braking out of the trance.

"She's a Dhampiri, a half vampire if you will. She has some magical powers but how much, she hasn't revealed that much to me yet. She is also the last true blooded Van Helsing." Batman says as calmly as he could.

Zatanna could tell he was getting worried about Widow, he was also getting angry. Who was this woman to him?

"We have to get back to the cave and look at my findings, to see if there is anything else I've missed." Batman said disappearing into the dark.

Somewhere Under The Docks

Slowly coming to, Widow finds herself chained to the wall in a blood covered cell in the dark. Her gauntlets and equipment had been taken from her, thankfully she still had her cross.

"Ah I see you're awake, that's good... I want to know who and what you are?" Said a voice in the dark.

"Show yourself..." Widow said calmly.

A void of black manifested in front of her, revealing the grotesque figure of Anton Arcane.

"Arcane..." Widow growls.

"You know of me? I'm honoured." Arcane said before grabbing Widow's throat, glaring at her he continues,

"Now tell me what you are?!"

Spitting in his face Widow just stays silent. Anger rising in Arcane he slams her against the wall.

"Tell me who and what you are?... Or die here!" He shouts.

Staying silent Widow just looks at him stubbornly. Arcane drops her to the ground saying,

"One way or another I will get my answers... For now though you are to be used as a test subject. Take her to the lab!"

A shadowy figure grabs Widow and injects her with a tranquilizer, Widow begins to fall into darkness feeling herself being dragged out of the cell. The laughter of Arcane ringing in her ears. Waking up moments later Widow finds she is strapped to a surgical bed, her sleeves rolled up. Looking to her left a man is cutting her arm open, poking at her exposed tendons. Inwardly screaming in agony she looks painfully right, she sees a Bat shaped man mixing vials together.

"You're stronger than you look, you don't even scream as you are being tortured... Very few people I know can achieve such a feat. But sooner or later you will break like all the others, if the professor's serum doesn't do it... The pain will. What interests me is what you are? At first you looked like a vampire but then I saw you wearing a cross. You're clearly not human, and because of you wearing silver you're definitely no werewolf... So what are you? Answer me and the pain will stop, ignore me and I will be forced to make your pain worse." Arcane said coming in to view, looking like a scientist. Widow scowls before saying,

"When I get out of here, your worst nightmare... You deranged warlock."

Grinning at her reaction, Arcane sticks his thumb in the open wound pushing hard on Widow's damaged nerves. Widow blacks out from the pain, just as a syringe filled with serum was pressed into a vain.

Langstrom's Secret Laboratory

Finally waking up back in her cell, Widow looks at her arm. Thinking to herself *At least they bandaged it, the blood soaked bandage looked dirty and she could feel the wound had healed wrong. Trying to move she found herself weak and dizzy, as quickly as she could she faced a corner and vomited on the floor. The putrid smell told her instantly that she was poisoned, thankfully because of her fight with Ivy two years ago, her body was able to force the poison out though the process wasn't pleasant.

"Who's there?... Come out of the shadows." Widow said weakly catching a sound of shuffling feet in the dark.

"Hey... Are you ok? I'm Andrea one of the Howlers. I've been sent to look after you... So to speak." A slim pale skinned woman steps into the light.

"One of the Howlers... Are the others ok? Ross told me you were all stuck here. I came to help, but now I'm in need of help myself." Widow said slowly standing up, using the wall for support.

"Ross... You've seen Ross? Is he ok? The rest of us are fine if we don't interfere with the experiments." Andrea said almost happy yet worried.

"Yes he's fine, he's waiting for the rest of the pack just outside the south side of Gotham, I promised him that I'd help you all get out of here." Widow replied before turning to be sick again.

"You need to rest, it seems the serum hasn't taken or turned you yet..." Andrea said guiding Widow to the cell's bed.

"It won't... My blood won't have it, that's why I'm being sick... I... I need to find a way out of here..." Widow said before falling asleep, Andrea's cool hand stroking her forehead.

"So how is our little mystery?" Came the voice of Arcane to Andrea through the bars.

"Sick, she has a fever but she is stronger than anyone I've seen... The serum is having no effect on her. The wound on her arm has healed, though it has left a scar." Andrea said looking up at Arcane.

"Amazing, she truly is a fascinating test subject... Quick to heal, immune to transformation serums and strong of will. If I didn't know any better I would think her a goddess, but I know my goddesses and she isn't one. Keep an eye on her if she wakes again try and ask her what she is?" Arcane says petting Andrea's head.

"Yes master Arcane." Was all Andrea said as he vanished into the darkness.

The Batcave

Batman is reviewing the taped footage of the crime scene as Zatanna and the others magically appear.

"Thanks for leaving us all so unceremoniously at the dock." Zatanna said angrily at Batman.

"Where's Khristiana, is she not with you?" Nightjay says worriedly before going to look for her around the cave.

Batman remained silent as he played the footage again and again.

"Bruce... The last time I saw you like the was when Jason..." Superman said just before he got a cold stern glare from Batman. The sudden realisation of the situation triggered an unusually angry remark from Superman,

"Oh no... No this can't happen, not again. I'm not standing around watching you destroy yourself. We will find her... You're not alone in this, not this time."

"What are they talking about? Are we going to find her or not?" Boston said to John and Zatanna.

"Bruce, Clark mind filling the rest of us in... What's wrong?" Zatanna asks out loud. Bruce remains silent so Clark fills them in on the situation.

"Red Widow is special... Especially to Bruce."

"How so? Is she his girlfriend or something else?" Boston said after Zatanna cast a revealing spell.

"Something else... It's not really my place to say." Clark replies.

"Then I'll say it, she's his half sister 300 years removed. By blood they are bound, by vow they are bound and by actuality they are siblings. They only found out two years ago, when Batman became a Dhampir... Thankfully Khristiana cured him, but they are still blood siblings." Paulo said walking back to the group.

"Fecking hell... Imagine having that witch as your sis?" Said John not as shocked as the rest of them, until Paulo grabs him by the throat and lifts him easily.

"Watch you next words con-man, that's my fiancée your disrespecting. If you do that again I will not hesitate to kill you... My Vow be damned." He growls at John.

"Back off Nightjay, do you think this is what Red Widow would want?" Zatanna says braking the stalemate, turning to Bruce she continues to say,

"No wonder you were so protective of her, though I still can't believe you never told anyone else about her. It also explains this cryptic letter I found that my father wrote."

"It's not that simple, it was Widow's choice... Anyone knowing the bond they share could manipulate both of them and take advantage of it. Superman only knew because he overheard the conversation about it 2 years ago. Give the letter to Khris when we find her." Paulo said letting John drop to the floor.

Bruce slams his fists on the computer desk before trashing it completely, storming off to the Batmobile not saying a word.

Langstrom's Secret Laboratory

Waking again back in the lab, this time her mouth was forced open by braces. Widow looks around as best she could just before a drill hits the roof of her mouth. Wincing with pain, the drill suddenly stops.

"Welcome back my dear... I'm glad to see you're not fully immune to pain. This is going to hurt more... Like I said before, the sooner you tell me what you are, the less pain you will suffer. This will help me find out what you are if you won't tell me willingly." Arcane said holding a syringe filled with a strange black fluid made from both Langstrom's serum and the Rot. Scowling at him Widow growls, not willing to talk.

"So be it." Anton said just as the syringe went into the freshly drilled hole. Needle scraping every nerve as the fluid is slowly squeezed into her mouth. A tear running down her cheek as she passes out again.


	10. Hidden Truths

Diary of Bruce Wayne

29th July 1999

Khristiana, where are you? What kind of atrocities is that monster Arcane putting you through? I knew something terrible was going to happen. I had this same feeling just before finding out Jason was trapped in that damn warehouse, but this time I will not fail. For two whole nights I've been searching for answers and clues, the others can't seem to understand why. I wish I knew where you are right now, give me a sign, a signal... Anything to let me know you're ok.

Wayne Manor

Jazz was running away from Damian again when an angry Bruce Wayne almost stood on him.

"Hey big man, what's the matter?" Jazz said looking at him as Bruce slams his fist on the wall.

"It's Khris... She's been taken by Arcane, for the past two nights I've been trying to find her." Bruce said angrily, suddenly feeling the need to look at himself. He looks at a dark picture, using the glass as a mirror... His eyes were beginning to change. Knowing what this ment he walks off to his room and slams the door shut.

Moments later Paulo walks in and picks up Jazz. Looking at Paulo, Jazz asks.

"Is he going to be ok? His eyes say not... But he's Batman, so sooner or later he'll be fine, right?"

"I don't know Jazz, Khris thought she cured him of the bloodlust. We need to find her fast... Or he's going to lose control." Paulo replies looking worriedly at Jazz, before John appears saying,

"What exactly is all the fuss about? If I were you guys I'd leave the twice damned bitch in whatever shit hole Arcane has her in. Not that it's..."

He didn't get to say much more. Paulo drops Jazz and quickly transforms, grabbing John by the throat and begins to squeeze, growling right in his face.

"Be quiet!... *Humm* I always wondered what it would be like to have a chew toy."

Grinning as he feels John gulp under his furry grip.

Langstrom's Secret Laboratory

Widow wakes again in her cell, feeling the pain in her mouth. Feeling like she couldn't talk, scream or become angry. Tears running down her face in frustration, the paingetting worse. She could feel her mind slowly being forced into by the Rot, worming it's way through her synapses to her memory center. But something within her was pushing back, looking at her arms she notices the arm with her signature spider, it was lightly glowing green. The fight with Ivy gave her a new gift, a link to the Green. Sitting cross-legged she began to meditate, reaching out to the Green, hoping to be able to communicate with Swamp Thing.

"*Swamp Thing... Alec can you hear me?*" She mentally called out. Reaching further until a voice in the dark broke her trance.

"So you have a link to the Green, interesting. Why are you still being so stubborn? Just tell me who or what you are?... I'm starting to lose my patience with you. If you're going to keep at this nonsense, I'm going to arrange a playmate to visit you, maybe that might loosen that sharp tongue of yours."

"If you're so damn curious about me, let me the fuck out of here and I'll give you the worst moment in your life. You have tried to mind control me into giving up who I am. If you were a little more polite, I will talk happily. All you have to do is free the Howlers and stop what you're doing to them. But seeing as I know you won't, the only thing you're getting from me is this... Ask your laboratory pets who is the Red Widow?" Widow growls

"So you can talk for longer than a few seconds, that is good... So let us talk. No more experiments, unless you're playing for time." Arcane said coming out of the shadows.

"Why exactly should I play for time? Nobody knows where I am. I've only just found out that I have a connection to the Green. Now I know thanks to that shit you injected into me, I also have a connection to the Rot. I'm more complex than you know, I adapt, evolve if you will, with every single thing that happens to me... Just be warned Arcane, push me too much and you will end up regretting the connection I now have." Widow warns sternly.

Grinning at her defiance, Arcane summons black congealed tendrils of the Rot. Watching in fascination as Widow struggles against them as they pull her towards the wall. Walking up to her, he chains Widow to that very same wall. The tendrils holding her head fast to the wall as Arcane pulls out an empty syringe putting the needle into her neck drawing blood saying.

"It is about time I found out exactly what you are, seeing as you won't answer my questions. You're on limited and borrowed time, once I am done with you I am going to pass you on to Langstrom for serum testing, and very few get to survive that experience."

Letting the tendrils drop her heavily to the ground, Arcane walks away smiling at his little triumph.

"You son of a bitch! You're going to regret every moment of pain you have put me through! My friends will find me eventually and when they do you'd better not be in Gotham!" Widow screams at him, straining at the shackles.

Turning back to her Arcane says grinning through the bars,

"When your friends get here you'll be DEAD! And less of the colourful language, it's so unbecoming of a lady."

Silence washes over the room as Anton Arcane walks away. Widow slumps to the floor. She had to get out of there, despite Arcane being a mad man he was right. She was on borrowed time, any longer in that blooded cell she will snap and become feral... Lost to the rising bloodlust in her veins, or most likely dead from over experimentation. Moments later a dark robed figure walks in, a cat-o-nine tails in hand. Rising the hand the whip cracks against Widow's exposed skin cutting it deeply. As she looks up at the robed figure she notices a camera in the corner of the cell, Arcane has been watching her this whole time. Feeling each cut of the whip painfully as the robed figure continues relentless, eventually beating her into unconsciousness.

Wayne Manor

Finally calm Bruce comes out of his room, Clark waiting at his door blocking his way out.

"Lobo is in the cell downstairs and I just had to break up the fight between John and Paulo. Zatanna and Swamp Thing are trying to find a way to find her. Bruce, you need to talk to me, what is wrong with you?" Clark said not moving from the doorway. Seeing that Clark was not going to budge on the matter, Bruce invites him into his room and they both sit down on the comfy chairs.

"Two years ago I became like Khris, she warned me of the complications of being a Dhampir... When she injected me with a cure we had both formulated, both of us thought I was cured of the effects of being a Dhampir. Now the bloodlust has returned and I can't control it without her. I need her Clark, I need to know she's safe." Bruce said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped make her more safe by taking her to the watchtower. Is it not enough that you kept the fact she's your half sister a secret this long? Now you tell me you're a what?... Dhampir." Clark said understanding but annoyed that Bruce had kept this big secret from him. Placing an understanding hand on Bruce's shoulder Clark says calmly,

"We will find her... One way or another."

With that Clark leaves the room, leaving Bruce alone.

Langstrom's Secret Laboratory

Waking painfully from the floor, one of Widow's eyes is sealed shut. Most likely bruised and swollen, clasping her cross close to her chest she suddenly remembers her link to Bruce. Moving slowly as she cleans the floor with her torn jacket. Drawing a summoning circle within a ward circle from her own blood, she then drips blood on all the stones in the cross. It begins to glow, throwing a stone at the camera in the corner to deactivate it. She didn't want someone snooping in on her magic, she sits cross-legged still chained to the wall.

"I call on you my allies, hear my voice, walk through the door." She said as a glowing rose gold door opens, beginning to say the words again to open the door wider she collapses from bloodloss. The door closes a shadowed figure of Arcane smiling through the bars, he had witnessed the whole thing. Saying to the unconscious Widow,

"So you know blood magic... That makes you even more valuable to me and more interesting... Miss Van Helsing." He leaves laughing, as Widow slowly bleeds out.

Wayne Manor

Suddenly the manor becomes a clamour of raised voices and angry shouting. Bruce storms out of his room to find everyone in the main hall looking at a glowing rose gold light. Suddenly he hears a weakened voice in his head instinctively pulling out the cross Widow gave him. It's glowing faintly... Bruce runs down the stairs seeing Paulo and Lobo both holding crosses too.

"Did you hear the call?" Paulo said to Bruce as he was looking at his cross.

"It was faint... Weak even." Bruce said looking at Lobo wondering how he got out of his cage.

"Well let's not stand on ceremony, Red needs us..." Lobo begins to walk towards the light before it disappears, just as suddenly as it appeared.

"She's alive then, that is good news... Isn't it?" Boston said floating down to look at the three of them.

"Wait - there is some residual magic here, she's holding on... Sort of keeping her foot in the door. John stand there, Bruce you there, Paulo there and Lobo you there." Zatanna says pushing each one to a spot almost like compass points. Bruce being north, John South, Lobo West and Paulo East. Zatanna stood in the middle and reaches out with her magic, tethering it to Widow's waining magic. Opening a magical window just big enough to look through but not enter. They all see Widow bleeding on the floor in a double magic circle, bruised and scared. Suddenly a bright light appears in the circle of allies. It is Ambrose, seeing his friend in trouble he winks at Zatanna before jumping through the window to where Widow is. The magical link gets severed.

"Damn it I lost the link... What was that little creature?" Zatanna says looking at both the worried looking faces of Bruce and Paulo.

"That was Ambrose, Khris's one time constant companion. He's a Pixie, and a reliable ball of magical mischief. He will find a way to let us know where she is." Said Paulo almost smiling at this stroke of luck.

"Well she don't look good, but from my guess... If the little mite don't come back soon, she might not make it out of this alive." Lobo said bluntly.

"All we can do is wait. In the meantime tell me how it is you both got crosses from her too?" Bruce demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well Khris already told you about who I am. I took the same vow and oath as you, but that was a century and a half ago now. His on the other hand I don't know what she was thinking." Paulo said before looking at Lobo.

"Hey let the Main Man speak for himself. Oh 'twas about 15 or so years ago now. One of my space dolphins crashed here on earth... Red saw he was injured and she nursed the poor critter back to health. Little did I know this happened when I found her, I thought she was killin' him. We had a fight - I lost, but she saw the good in me... So I took her oath and made my vows, we've been pals ever since." Lobo said looking kind of sad.

"Something else is happening... A new connection to the Green has been made. I'm sure I heard a voice calling to me." Swamp Thing says just as the others begin to walk to the lounge.

"Who's voice? Ivy's?" Bruce said calmly but with intrigue.

"No... Lady Van Helsing." Swamp Thing replies causing the room to fall silent at this revelation.


	11. A Full Moon Rising

Diary of Bruce Wayne

29th July 1999

Finally some good news, I now know Khris is alive... But she doesn't look in a good way. Hopefully Ambrose will find a way to show us where she is, when we get to her, the monsters that hurt her will pay dearly.

Langstrom's Secret Laboratory

Slowly waking in a pool of her own blood Widow struggles to her knees. Hearing a clicking sound near her ankles she turns and sees Ambrose, tears coming to her eyes. Thinking this either a dream or she's dead, she smiles despite the swelling of her jaw.

"A... Ambrose?" She said to the tiny figure unlocking her chains. He turns around a glint of familiar love in his tiny green eyes. He hugs her almost crying himself, he says to her quietly,

"Shh mistwess, we no want no people seeing what me is doing, as soon as me unlock yous chains we can be talking." Giving her another quick hug before continuing to unlock the chains.

Looking around at her cell she was still in the centre of the double circle, the marks hadn't been damaged or removed. Perfect, she was protected from evil magic... Arcane's evil magic. Seeing the sudden green glow on her arm she knew Swamp Thing was trying to make contact. Seeing the glow Ambrose understood instantly what had happened, quickly unlocking the chains he nods before disappearing to find a way out.

Sitting in the centre of the circle cross-legged she began to meditate on the Green, reaching out to it, beaconing it closer... In her mind she could see Swamp Thing floating there amidst all the bright colours of the Green.

"Alec? Please say that's you and not some foul trick of Arcane..." She says reaching out a hand to him. Just as she touches his shoulder the vision vanishes. Falling back into herself she opens her eyes to see Arcane glaring at her through the bars.

"You won't be able to reach Holland, Every time you try the Rot will pull you back. You will be mine to control Miss Van Helsing, oh yes I now know who you are. But what you are eludes me, you're some kind of Blood Witch that is all I know so far. Don't think yourself safe in those magic circles, the moment you die you will belong to me." He says to her angrily.

"You had better get in line, I already have 2 people competing for my corpse. One of them you really don't want to mess with or meet. As for the other well... He would make you wish you'd stayed in the Rot. Both of them, like you, have tried to control me, to try and own me... They failed, and SO... WILL... YOU." She replies with a cocky tone.

"We will see... But be warned there is a full moon tonight, I might not be able to control my new army. You might become their first true meal. LANGSTROM! She's all yours I've had my fill of testing this one. Be careful she can be a bit wild." With that Arcane left but no sooner as he left Langstrom walks into view.

"Don't worry little one I won't hurt you, why don't you come out of there and we can try and see if we can control your changes." He said opening the cell.

"I don't change, I can't because I'm not a werewolf... You on the other hand. Talk to me Kirk, what happened to you?" Widow said not moving from the circle. Langstrom walks in and sits on the bed, beginning to tell her the long story.

Wayne Manor

"What do you mean by that woman has a connection to the Green?" John snaps confronting Swamp Thing. A moment later Swamp Thing looks back as if someone touched his shoulder.

"What is it Alec? What's the matter?" Zatanna says holding his moss covered hand.

"She's trying to communicate with me but something is blocking the way... Something dark." Swamp Thing says to her as he looks over at Bruce, before continuing

"Did you know she had a link to the Green?"

"No that's is a relatively new thing... May be it's a result from her fight with Poison Ivy. You see Ivy scratched her in the fight and made plants grow from the wounds. She still has Ivy's toxin in her blood. Other than that, her friend Ambrose is connected to the Green wholeheartedly. So much so he collapsed when Ivy became a Vampire." Bruce said calmly sitting in his high backed arm chair, hands peaked.

"So that is the link... I will be back soon." Swamp Thing says as he disappears leaving a pile of moss on the ground.

"So what now? We can't just sit around waiting for the little tyke to come back, or for swampy to figure out how someone not made of leaves has a connection to the Green. It will just get plain boring." Jazz said after leaving Damian sleeping on the couch.

"He's right Bruce, what should we do?" Clark said looking at the talking cat then at Bruce.

"Get some sleep, rest. We might just need it, if this gets any worse, we need to be at our full strength. Tonight there is a full moon, and we have a city full of Werewolves. I will not risk this city turning to chaos, just because of a mad man and an unstable scientist." Bruce said standing up and heads towards the cave.

"Well I guess we wait... If anyone needs me I'll be with the kid." Jazz says as he pads off back to the sleeping Damian.

"Can somebody please explain to me how there is a talking cat in Bruce's house?" Zatanna asks before noticing everyone looking at John. Who just holds his hands up and begins to tell Zatanna the story of Jazz and the Electric Mushrooms. Moments pass by and the more John tells his story the more Zatanna gets angry.

"YOU DID WHAT! John how could be so irresponsible, did you even think of the consequenses? When you get back to England you give the poor man's soul back!" Zatanna shouts at John giving him a harsh slap.

"Man? He ain't no man, he's an annoying little pixie that lives at the bottom of the garden." John said back readying himself for another slap.

"Would you guys keep it down! There's a kid trying to sleep here... " Jazz hisses from the lounge.

Wayne Manor

Minutes pass by slowly by into hours as everyone waits. Jazz wakes up seeing Damian practicing some combat moves outside. Paulo is pacing around unable to settle down, his eyes continuously flicking to the window as night begins to fall. John and Zatanna are still arguing about John's irresponsibility, Boston is hovering above them trying to calm them down. Bruce is in the cave looking at his new computer as he installs the necessary firewalls and encryption algorithms. Lobo sat sulking in the cage with Clark on guard duty. Suddenly a bright light shines in front of Zatanna, Ambrose had returned saying to her,

"Ello' pretty magic lady... Could yous take me to da Big ScaryBatty Man? It's important."

Seeing the light everyone in the house crowds around the little Pixie.

"Hello little Ambrose... Of course I'll take you to him." Zatanna said back calmly holding out her hand for him to sit on. They both go down to the Batcave, Followed closely by the rest of the group *Jazz and Damian included*.

Looking up from the computer screen Bruce smiles but he quickly hides it behind his usual grim demeanor when he sees Ambrose. Ambrose stands up and then hovers over to Bruce trying to mimic his grim look, almost looking like he's gurning. Ambrose's antics cause an uproar of laughter from Boston, Jazz and Zatanna, both Bruce and Ambrose look over to them frowning, making them all fall silent.

"Ello' Mr Batty Man, me knows where Mistwess Widow is... Me needs yous to put Big mapping of the city's on pooper window. Not easy to find places when yous stood out side." Ambrose said so quickly to Bruce he just looks at him questioningly.

"Sausage, me forgotting yous no speak quick pixie. Big map, com-poop-er. Me point where Mistwess Widow is." Ambrose said slowly so Bruce could understand. With a nod he pulls up a map of the city, Ambrose points to the docks. Bruce magnified the docks map, Ambrose then points to the one place no one thought to look...

"The Mazzucchelli Docking House..." Bruce said angrily, Ambrose points to the building then says slowly...

"In big basement, lots of hairy woofs hungry and hurt. Mistwess is in last cell in row, closest to dirty doctors room. Nasty man who stinks of dirt and sad man who looks like Bat is there. Nasty man has hurt Mistwess Widow badly, but she is live and kicking, sad man on other handy me knows won't hurt her... He too genkle, me watched as he tried to help woofs."

"So Langstrom doesn't know Arcane is manipulating him, that is a relief, but Arcane - what of him? How many wo... Werewolves does he have under his control?" Bruce demanded.

"Not many, woofs some have died in their cages, they been left to rotting. Abouts 5 of em's is under nasty man's horribles magics, the other 7 is sick or too hurtings to move. Mistwess is lucky she put up magic circles to pwotect herself, but she might not still surviving the night if nasty man opens cage to hungry woofs so close to full moon." Ambrose said sadly but then cheered up saying,

"She's strong, she not give up. Last me saw she was talking with the sad man. We now knowings where she is, we can save all of them."

Almost running over to the armoury Bruce turns to Clark and shouts,

"Let Lobo out, we found her!"

Everyone set off to the docks in their own unique way, Batman, John and Zatanna are in the Batmobile. Paulo, jazz and Damian are on Widow's bike with Lobo following behind. Superman and Deadman were flying above the group.

Upon arrival at the Mazzucchelli Docking House, Batman climbs out of the Batmobile and sets some explosives on the doors before ducking for the Batmobile using it as cover.

Langstrom's Secret Laboratory

"When Professor Arcane brought you in, you smelled of the Bat. But you're not the Bat, you also had fangs... Now you don't, would you mind explaining why that is?" Langstrom said as he stood up from the bed. Widow hadn't moved from the protective circles, wounds healed but they have left scars.

"I'm not fully Human...I will say no more if that monster is here." Widow said looking out of the cell door, then at the broken camera.

"I will have a look for you seeing as you are refusing to leave those circles... He's not there, please explain to me how you can heal from your wounds so quickly and what you are?" Kirk said sitting back down on the bed, note pad in hand.

"I'm half Human, by curse and by birth not by choice. I'm over 300 years old... and I'm a monster hunter. Other than a few friends you are the only one who has talked to me like a Human, so thank you. I cannot tell you more than that, but to let you know my other half isn't Werewolf. Because of what I am, I heal at a faster rate than any Human or Werewolf." Widow says calm but cautiously not letting too much go. Sensing something wasn't right, she started to feel dizzy. Seeing a crooked grin appear on the face of a blurry Langstrom, he fully morphs into Arcane. Glaring angrily at him, her eyes change colour and fangs peeking out from her top lip. She digs her nails into her palms making them bleed, murmuring a small spell as blood drips on the circles causing them to glow, she growls at him before passing out,

"You evil son of a bitch... you'll... Pay... For..."

"No doubt I will, eventually. Those circles won't protect you for long, Miss Van Helsing... When your magic runs out you're mine. Thank you for being so cooperative, I wish I had thought of it sooner. Because of your sympathy for the professor, I know who and what you are, you are my key to immortality. I tried this once with Mr Alec Holland the one you know as Swamp Thing... But unlike Alec Holland you won't get chance to disappear on me, stealing my chance at being a true God to these miserable bags of flesh... Get comfy my dear for this night isn't over yet." Arcane began to gloat before hearing Man-Bat screech, followed by the sound of exploding rubble and metal.


	12. Dockside Battlefield

*Inner monologue of John Constantine*

Damn, did Bats need to make so much noise? If there is a horde of half starved wolves in there, I don't want to be ringing a giant blastingdinner bell. Ah feck it! You only live once - sometimes, (Red Hood not included). What's one more fun night on the tiles? The Bat will owe me a drink after this... A very, very strong drink.*

Mazzucchelli Docking House

With a loud boom the doors and part of the wall of the Docking House were blown away, flames, rubble and metal flying everywhere.

"You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off." John shouts jokingly. Only to receive a cold stern glance from Batman. Suddenly a screech came out of the burning darkness, a Bat shaped figure flies above the smoke.

"Get down!" Batman shouts as Man-Bat swoops down towards them angrily. With a flash of brown fur and dark leather-like skin wings, Man-Bat just misses his mark... Just. Nightjay and Lobo stood back to back, Nightjay turning into his werewolf form. Lobo looks back sullenly unable to do the same saying,

"When we get to Red and when she removes this thing, I'm gonna cut loose and bring back Arcane's head as a trophy."

"Not before myself and Batman gets a swipe you won't. We care too much about Widow not to give her a chance at him either." Nightjay growls through his muzzle.

Turning to Nightjay, he notices Batman over hearing the conversation, Lobo grins saying,

"You'll have to beat me to him, I gave my vow to her and that is something the Main Man won't break. How's about a little bit of competition then? If I get to him first, I kill him and have his head for display on my HAWG. If you get to him, you get to kill him and drag his remains to Red for burnin'... If the Bat gets to him tho' he'll hand Arcane over to Widow for a fair judgement."

"NO KILLING!" Batman shouts as he charges into the fiery doorway.

"Ah yah damned spoil sport! Hey magic losers! you got furry company incoming!" Lobo shouts as he spots two angry and hungry Werewolves heading toward John and Zatanna.

"Raef ni rewoc dna eciov ym ot netsil" *listen to my voice and cower in fear* shouted Zatanna, magic energy crackling around her. One of the werewolves stopped suddenly and put his tail between his legs and began to cower in fear, whining for her to stop.

The other one lunges at John, pinning him down trying for a bite, smelling her breath he winced as he said,

"For all the fires of hell yeah bitch, do you even know how to rinse your mouth after eating fresh meat? You smell worse than a putrid slaughter house."

"Be silent! Or I'll bite your face off... Little man, you know that I can." She snaps at him, teeth millimetres away from John's nose.

"Whatever you say Alice! Cop a load of this then, sned fordanim phyrosis. *form set on fire* " John said back as his palms glow bright yellow. Seconds later the She wolf was on fire and running to the water of the docks.

Damian, Jazz and Ambrose see a break in the fire and they charge into the burning building shouting,

"Charge!"

Damian leading the way, followed closely by Jazz with Ambrose riding on his back, tiny toothpick sword in hand. Superman and Boston see the charge, Superman decides it was getting too hot so he put out the flames with his frost breath. Boston just shrugged and said,

"Man I still think that cat's crazy, we'd better help that lot."

Pointing down to the small group near the Batmobile, just as another three werewolves come out of the darkness ready to kill them.

Inside Langstrom's laboratory

Crouching down near a pool of blood, Batman scanned all the areas of the room. Scanning the blood he sighs with relief for it didn't belong to Widow. Tapping on his gauntlet keyboard as a holographic screen popped up. The blood belonged to Andrea Capullo, Metropolis' most wanted computer hacker. Was she one of the werewolves or a prisoner of Arcane? Standing up, Batman walks to the double doors across the way, lightly pushing them open he sees a bloodied medical chair with well used restraints and rusty tools on a silver tray next to it, a semi broken lightbox on the wall with x-rays on it. In the corner of the room was a workbench with broken bottles and a decommissioned mixing unit. This must be where the experiments were performed, and with no form of sanitation in sight. Seeing doors on the other side of the laboratory seeing a shadow behind the misty glass and hearing raised voices, Batman slowly walks to the doors and listens to the conversation.

"But my lord Arcane... If you cannot get to her because of her magic, how do you expect me to? Twice now one of the Howlers nearly died trying to find a way in." Came the female voice.

"Don't you dare disobey me Andrea, get that creature out of that cell and into the van upstairs. Do it now or be punished in many ways, if not by me then by the dark league or the Batman... The choice is yours." Came the cruel voice of Anton Arcane.

Without a single thought Batman kicks the doors knocking Andrea off her feet. Arcane just glances at him before disappearing into a black void. Picking Andrea up off the floor, Batman ties her hands behind her back. roughly turning her to face him he growls at her saying,

"Where is Red Widow?"

"Last cell on this row, be careful she's got some weirdo voodoo magic going on. No one can get to her right now... As I tried to explain to Lord Arcane, the circles she cast are blocking the way. Two of my pack have become injured trying to get her. I don't know why she is so important to him? I will not risk my life just for his pleasure any more." Andrea said with a sulk before Damian and Jazz entered.

Outside That Mazzucchelli Docking House

Three werewolves gather around the small group of heroes (*though some of them would deny they were heroes*). Getting ready for a good old fashioned fight Nightjay howls with excitement and Lobo grips his chain and hook, with the worlds biggest grin on his face. Looking around, Superman stands between the two of them also ready for a fight. Boston floats to John and Zatanna saying,

"We need to get inside and help Batman, he won't be able to handle all this alone, especially if there is any more than one or two werewolves in there. Plus there's the threat of Arcane still in there, so until Swamp Thing shows back up we're the ones that have got to help Bats fight the rotting flesh bag."

"He's right John, we better get inside. Lobo! Nightjay! Superman! Can you three handle things out here?" Zatanna shouts just before she runs after John.

"Sure thing Honey Buns, it just means more fun for us!" Lobo shouts, looking back with a grin at his new black furry pal he continues,

"Let's say we forget our vows for this short period of time, and kick the gizz out of these furry geeks." He says to Nightjay who pounces on a she wolf, smiling as he throws the hook and chain at the closest werewolf.

Laboratory Holding Cells

"Show me... NOW!" Batman commanded. Pushing Andrea forward along the cells.

"Quit your pushing! I'll take you there but don't say I didn't warn you." Andrea snapped as she was forcefully pushed forward.

Arriving at the cell Batman looks in, two brightly glowing circles drawn in blood, surrounding a curled up and still unconscious Red Widow, who is still chained by one wrist to the wall. Instinctively Batman reaches out his hand before John arrives in time to stop him saying,

"You can't break the circle mate... there are rules to this sort of thing. No one can get in, that is unless you're her or have her blood running through your veins. I think that's how this blood magic thing works anyway, I've only seen it used once and that was when I was in Liverpool on the local clubcircuit. Problem is it was used by someone else entirely, this woman She had white hair and was far younger."

"John let him try, there is more to this than you know." Superman said placing a hand on John's shoulder. Lobo and Nightjay walk in covered in blood, they were arguing over the fact the werewolves and Man-Bat suddenly disappeared in a void of black mid battle.

Sighing, John looked at everyone and just shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Fine be my guest, but be careful... You could just survive it, disrupting a magic circle like this one, but you never know we could all be wearing 50 shades of Bat blood by the end of the night..."

"I know the risks and I accept them." Batman said slowly putting his hand forward towards Widow. Suddenly he draws his hand back as the magic crackles in a fiery red colour and singes his gloved hand.

"See told you, you can't just..." John said but stopped as he sees Batman take off his glove, watching in amazement as he pulls out a Batarang and cuts his palm.

Holding out his palm before him Batman takes a cautious step forward towards the first of the two circles. The magic coming from the outer circle floated up to meet him, crackling again but this time with a rose gold hue. Batman walks past the first circle unharmed. He had broken the enchantment of the first one but the second one proved more resistant to him. Widow began to come to as she saw through blurry eyes a shadowy figure in front of the innermost circle. Thinking it was Arcane she got to her knees and clenched her hand again causing more blood to flow, her palm facing towards the figure, blood dripping on the inner circle. The circle glowed bright temporarily blinding everyone, undeterred Batman placed his palm on hers, breaking the second circle.

"Stay back... Monster... Y... You will not." Was all Widow could muster before collapsing into Batman's waiting arms.

"Blimey Bats... You sure you don't know blood magic?... Wait, I just figured it out. You're really her..." John said before he was tackled to the ground by a furry Andrea who had broken free from her bonds.

"Thank you Batman for breaking the magic circles for my lord and master, he was hoping you could do it." Andrea said before standing and pressing a button on the wall. All the other doors swung open with a loud clang. The group suddenly hear hungry growling werewolves, they form a protective circle around the now vulnerable Batman and Widow. Superman and Damian forming the last line of defence. Lobo, Nightjay, Ambrose and Jazz forming the first, as John and Zatanna take centre point. Laughing, Andrea howls calling her pack of 12 werewolves for supper, turning to the group she says through her muzzle,

"Did you think my Lord Arcane didn't know what you were planning? For the past few days now... Before Miss Van Helsing put those damn magic circles there, we were injecting her with a mixture of professor Langstrom's serum and essence of Rot. In her fevered and unstable moments, she told us quite a few interesting things. Like how she's over 300 years old, she's a monster hunter etc. Soon she will transform into a full Werewolf and be under my master's control... All it takes is her being awake and her first sight of a full moon."

Hearing this, Batman pulls out his injection gun filled with a long lasting tranquilizer, he injects Widow. Seeing what Batman did and seeing Batman nod, Superman quickly takes Widow out of the cell and to the watchtower.

"No! My master will kill you for this! He will kill me too!" Screams Andrea as she heads an attack on the remaining group members.

Lobo and Nightjay are more than willing to fight, John and Zatanna cast a ward spell over the group to protect them from any kind of wayward magic and physical harm. Jazz and Ambrose charge towards the wolves followed by Batman and Damian, katana at the ready. Covered in blood Lobo laughs shouting, "Smile dipstick!" As his hook caught an open jaw. Batman glares at Lobo before punching one of the werewolves. The nine remaining hungry Werewolves soon found they couldn't harm the group so they turn on Andrea mauling her to death.


	13. Outer Space

Arriving on the watchtower, with Red Widow in arms and wrapped in his cape, Superman quickly takes her to the medical wing. Seeing the sudden rush Diana runs after him, followed by the rest of the league.

"Clark! What happened? What's wrong with her?" Diana shouts just as she opens the door to the infirmary. Seeing J'onn J'onzz hooking Widow up to the monitors and putting an IV into her hand.

Turning to the onlookers, Superman begins to explain everything to them with a sigh,

"You all remember Red Widow from Bruce's Halloween party two years ago. You all remember the story he told us about how she helped save Gotham City from vampires, well she's back... Right now the Gotham docks are overrun with Werewolves."

Flash interrupts laughing,

"Werewolves? Vampires? Really? You guys crack me up. As if those things are real?" Seeing the glares from both Diana and Clark, he gulps and says,

"Wait... You guys are serious... Werewolves in Gotham City? How's Bruce holding up?"

"Bruce will be fine, he always is. It's worse than you think Barry, Anton Arcane is there causing trouble... So much so, The Dark League have got involved. We just rescued Widow here from a holding cell... Careful J'onn, she's been experimented on, she may become unpredictable." Clark said sullenly.

Suddenly J'onn frowns, the others notice this and Clark turns to him and asks,

"Is everything going to be ok?"

"Her healing rate is astonishing and far beyond my understanding of human biology. But it's her mind, she is reaching out with it. Is she some form of telepath?" J'onn said questioningly.

"She's half human, and as far as I know yes she has telepathic abilities to some extent, how powerful she is only Bruce knows. Be careful what you find in there J'onn, there are secrets here that only myself and Bruce know, everything you see needs to be kept secret until Widow says otherwise." Clark replies before turning around opening his arms wide to shoo the others out of the room.

"Interesting... *Hello Miss Widow, stay calm I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Batman, I would like to talk to you.* " Jonn says in both telepathy and out loud.

" *Telepathy* "

"*Who are you?* " Widow said forming a telepathic link, envisioning a room for them to have a talk in.

Seeing a white room with black curtains an ebony black table with red leather comfy chairs form in his mind, suddenly a woman with black hair wearing red and black enters.

" * My name is J'onn J'onzz, may we talk? I need to know what happened to you.* " J'onn said revealing himself as a human in her mind.

" * Well J'onn J'onnz, you clearly are either a very talented human, or you're not human... My guess is the latter. Please show me what you truly are, or I won't hesitate to throw you from my mind.* " Widow then said looking on as J'onn nods and transforms into his normal alien form. Nodding she sits down and points to the other chair saying,

" *Thank you, please sit... Now I know what you are we can talk. My name is Khristiana Van Helsing it is nice to meet a fellow telepath. You said you were a friend of Bruce, then I must be in a safe place... I will be open with you J'onn, I will let you know everything about me, on one condition.* "

" * Oh? What is that?* " J'onn said as he sat down looking in her eyes.

" * You tell no one of what you see here, except for what is essential for the mission only. You are lucky to be a friend of Bruce because I trust him, you're a telepath that isn't a vampire, and that too I can trust. As is fair and honourable I will show you how I truly am.* " Widow says as she changes form to her true self. A white haired half vampire, wearing silver armour. Glowing red eyes and fangs showing but she was calm.

" * Agreed, let us begin* " J'onn said reaching out to her, he falls into her memories seeing everything she saw, feeling every moment of pain, love and anger. Seeing everything from the moment of the grandmother's brutal death to being tortured by Arcane. From her having to kill her own mother to finding Bruce. The highs of having a person who understands her, all the way through to her band manager career. Every fight, every moment of questioning doubt. The monsters of numerous variations all fighting for control of the human race. Too much for one short life to live, let alone one that is bordering on 370 years. So much sorrow and anger, with so little love and thanks to show for her years of protecting the world. Protecting it from the monsters that held tightly to this already broken world. Finally he understands why Clark warned him about the secrets, if anyone knew half of what she knows, what she is and what she has done over the years, her life truly would be at an end.

" * Silver Moonsong... What an interesting name. Where did you get it? * " J'onn asked pulling back from the link.

" * My soul name... But how could you know of it? And do you know what it means?* " Widow looks back at him with shock and slight fear.

" * No I do not, I heard that name as I was in your memories so please explain to me.* " J'onn said worriedly seeing and feeling her fear.

" * The one who knows my soul name has power over me... In this world we are all born with three names. A name you are given as in your birth name, a name you take for yourself, like codenames, and a name for your soul, to which only your soul names you. For someone to know the first two of your names means nothing, but should anyone... Other than the one you are destined to be with, find out your soul name, they have the power to control you. Do you understand now why I am both in fear and awe of you?* " Widow replies almost sadly.

" * Surprisingly yes, I never knew this about you humans... We had a similar premise back home but we just had two names, our birth name and our mate name... Similar to your soul name. I will tell no one of it, to be sure I speak the truth I give you willingly my soul name... Elsulkin, It means brother of heaven's stars. Use it only when we talk alone and telepathically.* " J'onn said with a smile before falling back into his own mind, Leaving Widow to ponder her current revelations.

Finally opening his eyes, J'onn looks at the semi-conscious form of Widow, a tear brushing her cheek. How strange he felt after leaving her mind, a kindred spirit. He wished to talk to her more, but knowing the strain on her synapses would be to much.

"So any ideas as to what she went through? Any hint as to something we could use against Arcane?" Came the voice of a worried Bruce who stood behind him.

"Nothing much, but what there is... Miss Van Helsing will willingly tell us when she is fully conscious. She has extensive internal injuries and her scars may never heal. She is also suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. For now let her rest... She needs to heal both physically and mentally." J'onn said as he stood to walk out of the infirmary.

"Thank you J'onn, I'll stay with her for a while." Bruce said back sitting in the same chair J'onn was just sat in.

"Get some sleep Bruce, you will be no use to anyone if you collapse of exhaustion... Remember that." J'onn said as he left.

Turning to Red Widow Bruce says as he holds her hand,

"What is it with you and trouble? Every time you're in Gotham you either get hurt or captured..."

" * Telepathy * "

" * Maybe I'm just a magnet for it, it's the same pretty much wherever I go. I normally can handle it myself, but when I'm near anyone I care about... Trouble finds me and it gives me double.* " Said Widow in Bruce's mind.

Jumping out of his chair he looks around, but then remembers Widow is telepathic. Sitting back down calmly he says,

"So you can hear me... But why aren't you awake? Unless you're talking through your subconscious."

" * Precisely Bruce, that is where the ability to use telepathy comes from... I told you when we first met I would tell you everything. I sense something else is going on with you, (mental sigh) it's come back hasn't it.* " Widow replies before remembering about the others she quickly says,

" * Bruce what about the others are they safe? Where are they?*"

"Yes... It came back the moment you were taken by Arcane. I need your help with getting it under control again, I can't do it alone... I've tried. The others are ok and safe in the manor, they are just waiting on my call." Bruce said sadly.

" * Bruce what's wrong? Don't be sad we will sort this out.* " Widow said softly but feeling no change in his mood. Inwardly sighing she continues,

" * Listen baby brother, you know I can't stand next to you holding your hand forever, and you know I will be there for you whenever you need me... But you have the most powerful will of any man I know, that includes Mr Jordan. You have a brilliant tactical mind and the knowledge to combat anything you set your mind to. Yeah Ok so the first serum didn't work for very long, when I wake up let's make a new one, a better one. Just promise me something...* " Widow said reaching out with a telepathic hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Anything... Just wake up." Bruce said as he felt a cold spot develop on his shoulder.

" * When me and Paulo arrange a date for our wedding, I want you to walk me down the isle... I don't have any family other than you... Please say yes.* " Widow said just before opening her eyes. Slowly moving her head to see Bruce close to tears.

He hugs her and whispers his answer in her ear,

"Yes... I would be honoured to."

Letting her go Bruce smiles and just as he gets up to leave he turns to her and says,

"Get some sleep, I need to arrange a meeting with the rest of the league... Goodnight Khris."

"Goodnight Bruce." Widow said closing her teary eyes happily.

Anyone watching this scene would think at first a miracle had happened. That Bruce's words alone could wake the semi-conscious from the depths of darkness, But J'onn knew... And so did Clark. Knowing of the link Batman and Widow shared. J'onn and Clark were watching the two of them with care and understanding. J'onn decided to head to the library to research the biological characteristics of a half human. This new addition to the League roster needed more investigation, and if anything, what changes destiny had for the team as it now stood.

Clark looked at Bruce as he left the infirmary, walking beside him he asks noticing Bruce had been crying.

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"I'm going to need your help arranging a meeting with the whole League..." Bruce said calmly.

"That's not why you've been crying... Tell me or I will get Jonn to drag it out of you." Clark said grabbing Bruce's shoulder and pulls him to a stop.

"For now it's not important... What is, is getting to that meeting. We've got work to do, we need to work together to stop Arcane. I need Khris to take my chair within the League." Bruce replied sternly.

"Oh no Bruce, your not going all business on me now, I won't call a meeting otherwise... Tell me what has you upset or I'll be forced to take you outside." Clark said folding his arms across his chest.

"You can try..." Sighing Bruce turns to Clark trying not to let the anger out. Looking at him Bruce says,

"I'm not upset... I'm... happy, Khris has just asked me to give her away...being her only family, so I said yes but I don't know what to do?"

"Oh wow... So when is the wedding?" Clark said almost smiling at Bruce.

"I don't know, but she asked me ahead of time. Even if she asked me the day before her wedding I would still say yes." Bruce said as he saw the smile creeping up on Clark's face. Turning away and walking towards the meeting hall Bruce shouts,

"Now let's get on with the meeting."


	14. The Big Meeting

Before anyone knew what was going on, Clark's voice sounded throughout the watchtower,

"Attention, All available league members to the meeting hall... I repeat - All available league members to the meeting hall! Batman has called a meeting!"

The Flash was first to arrive in the hall, slowly but surely the rest of the league members that were on the watchtower came to the meeting hall. All of them seeing Batman and Superman at the head of the table.

"So what's this meeting about? I'm guessing it's about our new guest...Miss Van Helsing." Green Lantern said looking at Batman for confirmation.

"I called this meeting for two reasons. First I need all the help I can get with the current situation in Gotham. Dr Fate as representative for the Dark League... I need you to tell me all you can about Anton Arcane. As Green Lantern said the second is about Red Widow, I would like her to become a part of the league, if anything to take my seat." Batman said aloud so they all could hear him. A sound of shock and some murmuring of disapproval sounded throughout the hall.

"But how can we trust her?" Said Red Tornado.

"What?! I've known Khris for years and she has never done me a disservice. If anything I think she would make a great member of the league." Shouted Diana slamming her fist on the table.

"You might know her Diana, but those of us who don't need to be reassured that she's not a danger to us." Said Aquaman.

"Historically speaking Arthur, Miss Van Helsing has more right to be here than I do, maybe more than yourself as well. Her family has protected this world for centuries, I'm not saying I agree with it, I say she needs to be tested for her loyalty." Said Hawkman calmly.

"So what do you suggest?" Commented Black Canary, as she looked around the hall.

"How about we talk about this later... We have to help out Batman as best we can." Said Green Arrow.

"No Oliver we need to sort this out now!" Diana demand.

"I think Tornado is right, we can't trust her. Just because Superman brought her here and because Batman trusts her. This doesn't mean that she won't be a danger to us." Said Atom.

"That's not why you don't trust her is it?" Green Arrow shouted.

"You're only backing up the Bat because you're afraid of him." Snapped Green Lantern.

"Everyone! Calm down! Maybe we can all come to a decision, as you know when a vote is cast it needs a majority to make the decision. Who would like to begin proceedings?" Said Superman calmly as he stands up from his chair.

"I vote we put her on a trial run, before we accept her." Said HawkGirl looking at Batman. Seeing Batman clenching his fists, they were shaking.

"I vote that once she has healed up, we take her back to Gotham and never let her back here." Snapped Red Tornado.

"Might I make a suggestion?" J'onn said calmy.

"Oh and what is this suggestion?" Said Batman as the room fell silent seeing Batman getting angry.

"We let Widow decide, then we vote on if her terms are acceptable." J'onn said as he notices Red Widow leaning against the door frame of the meeting hall, wrapped in a blanket.

"This is supposed to be a league only meeting." Said Black Canary seeing Widow, the others in the room stop the arguing.

"Please don't stop on my account, but seeing as this is about me and the apparent lack of trust from the minority... I say I will prove my loyalty no matter the cost. Make me a league member or don't, I really don't care none. I didn't ask or trick anyone to forwarding this to be a vote. But be warned I will not leave here until you come to a decision. My place is not to judge or be judged, my place is one of action not words, for actions speak louder. So stop your arguing and make a damn decision." Widow said calmly but with a hint of disgust at the squabbling group.

Standing up Hawkman and HawkGirl clap their hands, followed closely by Dr Fate and Diana. The members in the hall all stopped arguing and watched as Batman walks over to Widow saying,

"You're supposed to be in bed resting, but you are welcome here. Sit down and I promise I will stay calm no matter the decision." Helping Widow over to his seat Batman looks at her when she replies to him,

"You'd better... Let the vote be cast, I take a trial or I leave. Those in favour of a trial?" She shouts taking the lead in proceedings.

"Aye" Said Diana holding up her hand.

"Aye" Came the voice of Hawkman he too holding up his hand.

"Aye" HawkGirl said following Hawkman.

"I second the motion" Said Superman as his hand goes up.

"As do I" J'onn says holding his hand up.

"She has my vote" says Green Arrow holding his hand up too.

"And mine, anyone who can look Bats in the eye and not wince has my vote." Said Flash sticking his hand up high.

"Fate agrees this too." Said Dr Fate placing his hand in the air.

"Anyone else?" Widow says to everyone in the hall. With no one else making a sound she continues,

"Those who think I should leave? Say Aye" hearing a resounding "Aye" from the other six members in the hall the vote was settled.

"8-6 majority, she gets to go on a trial period... As a founding member of the league, as is my right I say she trains both the titans and young justice groups until her trial period has ended." Batman said looking around the room seeing if there is going to be any arguments against the decision.

"Agreed, now let's get back to the business of Anton Arcane, Shall we? Said Dr Fate.


	15. Going Home

Diary of Red Widow

Sometime in 1999?

Being stuck in that cell for so long I have lost all sense of time. Now being in space and not being allowed to look out at the stars, seems like I'm not going to know any different. I am wondering now what my trial will be like... From what I am told it will be training roughly two teams of youths. The Teen Titans and Young Justice teams, some of the members of these teams are Bruce's Boys Dick, Tim and Damian. I'm now wandering about Jason... Why is he alone? That will have to be answered another day.

The Watchtower

"Anton Arcane is the chief avatar of the Rot, a powerful necromage hell bent on turning the world into living rot. He is trying to find a way to become immortal, and he will step on anyone or anything to achieve his goals. If your information is correct, he has already been experimenting with creatures of the night and humans alike... That includes Miss Van Helsing." Explains Dr Fate to everyone in the meeting hall. Red Tornado angrily crossed his arms saying,

"This is why I don't trust her... She may be a spy."

Unable to hide her anger at hearing this, Diana was quick to snap back at him.

"Will you quit it with that? Each of us at one point or another was vulnerable... Be it captured, hurt or experienced something so tragic that it has damaged us permanently. But do you trust us any less?"

"That is not the point, we do not know her." Tornado snapped back before Widow stood and began to walk out saying,

"I see... No matter what has been decided I am still going to have to prove myself. If you want to know about me, who I am... what I am then ask. Don't hide like a coward, just come out and tell me what you want to know. Yes I was a prisoner of Arcane and yes I was experimented on, but I am here and willing to tell all I know about his plans, his skills and his army of monstrosities. But seeing as none of you are willing to talk about this calmly and seriously, I'm leaving. Batman I want to go home."

Batman walks up to her putting his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him he says,

"You can't leave just yet, we... I need your help. You're the only one amongst us that knows most about fighting with monsters... And the only one capable of telling us the full extent of Arcane's power. Please come back and sit down, explain everything to us."

"Fine... But as soon as this meeting is over, YOU take me home." Widow said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Agreed." Was all he said.

Sitting back down on her/ Bruce's chair, she leans her hands on the table. Taking a breath before beginning to tell them all the essential information about her and about the situation.

"In all my years of life, I have never known so much unrest within a group of friends and allies. But let's clear the air... My name is Khristiana Van Helsing, I'm 369 years old. *Sigh* I am cursed to be a half human/vampire, better known as a Dhampiri. I have all the strengths of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. At the age of 16 I had to mercy kill my own mother following the brutal murder of my grandmother at the hands of a vampire. Over three centuries I have protected this world from all the horrors that prowl the night... Sometimes in the day. I had to do this alone, in honour of my family name. How do you think the horror stories became just that? For over 3000 years my family have protected earth, from vampires, werewolves, zombies and all the dark things that roam the night. Anton Arcane is a warlock with unparalleled access to a cornerstone of nature. I may have been a victim of his madness, but I am definitely no spy for him, in fact I mean to exact my revenge upon him. Any experiments he did to me, my body has adapted to... Made me stronger. To what extent I do not know."

The others look on in shock, some in awe of her... Finally realising that the situation was much more complex than they thought. Listening as she continued to explain everything,

"Arcane has got Kirk Langstrom, the Man-Bat under his control, but here is the problem. Man-Bat is also a werewolf, an Alpha with an army of furry friends known at the Howlers Pack. All of them have been experimented on and forced under the control of Arcane... When I was captured Arcane said to me that I was his key to gaining immortality. He needs my blood to make him immortal, but getting my blood is going to be a problem for him. I am a Blood Mage... Like Zatanna I was born homo-magi, but unlike Zatanna I don't need to cast my magic backwards, I just need to use my blood. I use it very rarely for using it too much could kill me. Arcane would need to know Blood Magic if he wants access to my blood. Whilst being experimented on he injected me with a mixture of professor Langstrom's transformation serum and a small amount of the Rot. I already have a link to the Green, now thanks to the injections I have a connection to the Rot... I can track where he is. My problem is with the serum, I could become an animal at any moment. The situation is getting worse, if Arcane and Man-Bat are still in Gotham the whole city could become Werewolves by the end of the year. Every single person there would be under the control of Arcane, and for better or worse no one could contain millions of werewolves under the control of an immortal madman."

"I have heard enough... We obviously need to find and stop this Arcane, and Man-Bat. We all need to help Batman and Red Widow, before this gets any worse." Said Hawkman standing up casting a second vote,

"Those in favour of helping them, say Aye." He shouts raising his hand. A unanimous "Aye" all hands raised.

Bending down to whisper in Widow's ear Batman says,

"You're still going to have to tell me how you do that."

"Do what?" Widow looks at him questioningly.

"Get everyone together and get them to be agreeable with one another. You did it with Jason and Damian, now you've done it again here." He replied with a smirk only widow could see.

"This meeting has come to an end, everyone get some sleep and get your energy back. Batman, we will join you in Gotham City tomorrow evening. Thank you Red Widow for your insight into everything, rest, heal up and maybe we will see you tomorrow." Superman said as he stood holding out his hand for her to shake. Taking it with a smile Widow shakes it firmly saying,

"Don't worry, I'll be there... I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulls Clark towards her to whisper in his ear,

"If you ever need help with anything in Metropolis. I will be there... Just tell Bruce to make the call. Just as a thank you, for saving me and bringing me here."

With a smile and a nod, Superman lets go of her hand saying,

"Despite what some of the others say, you are always welcome here... *Whispers* and thanks for being open with everyone."

"Batman... It's time to go home." Widow said with a smile as she walks out of the meeting hall. Turning to J'onn she says telepathically,

" * We can talk more anytime Elsulkin , you are now a special friend... Come to Bruce's cave before you leave Gotham, I will make you a calling cross.* "

" * Thank you, Moonsong... I look forward to it.* " Replied J'onn with a smile.

Finally turning to leave both Batman and Red Widow walk down the shuttered hallway leading to the teleportation deck. Widow looks at Bruce saying,

"All the time I have been here, why have I not been allowed to look at the stars? You would have thought that it being my first time in space, that I would be allowed to look at the earth from up here."

"It's more a precautionary measure than simple none allowance. Anton had injected you with the transformation serum, in hopes that you would transform at the sight of a full moon. If you did, you would be under his control. And I couldn't allow that." Batman said defensively looking at her as they stop just inside the doorway.

"Couldn't allow... Listen if I'm going to become a hybrid then so be it. My blood and my connection to the Green are preventing any form of control by Arcane. This may be my only chance to see the celestial bodies up close... And if any of your friends had their way I would never return here." Widow snaps angrily at him, crossing her arms as she turns away from him.

"I won't let it happen... I built this damn station, so when I say you are welcome here that's final. Until we know for certain that you won't be under his control, I don't want you even looking at the moon." Batman said grabbing her arm and roughly turning her to face him.

"I'm a grown woman who can think for herself, I will end up looking at the moon sooner or later. You cannot prevent this, you have a job to do and so do I... Our jobs mainly take place at night. What exactly are you going to do about it? Lock me up in a cage every night and prevent me from doing my job? Well that's not going to happen." Widow snaps at him, pulling her arm out of his firm grip. Storming off to the teleportation pad she stands in silence arms folded across her chest, almost in tears. Walking up to the pad Batman just taps a couple of buttons on his gauntlet as they are transported to the Batcave.

"I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks. If I have to, I will lock you in the cave cell every night, to stop you from changing into something you may not be able to control..." Bruce said taking off his cowl.

"You're much too late to care about all this now..." Widow said sharply as she storms off to her room full of tears.

Seeing Widow storming off to her room, Paulo runs after her. Zatanna walks up to Bruce saying,

"I take it from the tearful Widow it didn't go so well."

"It's worse than we know, and she's angry with me. When I got to the watchtower, she was in the medical wing suffering from malnutrition and internal bleeding. Considering that was only a meer three hours ago she has fully healed physically, it may take some time for her mentally. The league had a meeting about potentially having Khris as a member, and about how we can defeat Arcane. 8-6 split in favour of her being taken in, but on the condition she has a trial to prove her loyalty. The reason why she's angry with me... I told her I was not going to let her out at night. As for Anton Arcane - both the league and the dark league are joining forces, we are meeting in the cave tomorrow evening." Bruce said before he walks to the lounge alone, thinking to himself and not wanting to be disturbed.

"So what's the heads up?" John said walking up to Zatanna as he tried to light a cigarette only for his lighter to turn into a toy car. Hearing a giggle from somewhere John looks around shouting,

"All right you little fae fart, where are yah! Get your skinny little backside out here! Fecking little twerp."

As soon as he said that he trips and falls flat on his face, tripping over his own laces. Secretly looking from a corner two mischievous smiling onlookers high five one another in success.

"Oh ha ha, who ever is doing this needs to stop now!... Aw fecking hell, my pack of Silk cuts!" John shouts as he sits up and pulls out his mashed packet of cigarettes. As if by fate a vase falls from the fireplace and smashes on to John's head. It was Alfred the cat who was on the fireplace, he had suddenly decided he didn't like John Constantine at all.

"Ha ha! Team work... Nothing beats it." Jason said to Ambrose with a smile. If anything, this was just the beginning of the mischievous chaos to come.


	16. A Widow In The Dark

*inner monologue of John Constantine*

*I'm starting to regret following that damn Werewolf pack now. For some reason I'm being plagued with a big slab of misfortune, first my prized lighter gets turned into a toy car. Then the Bat's pet cat decides that it wants to kill me with priceless China... I swear everything and everyone is trying to get rid of me. Swamp Thing hasn't come back yet, Zee is acting more than a little weird since Bats came back from the watchtower... The witch of Walton has disappeared into her room and the man-wolf has gone to find out why? All I need now is to find out why I have this chain of bad luck. My bet - it's that little speck of dust named Ambrose that is the cause.*

Wayne Manor

Paulo tries to open Widow's door to find he can't, hearing her crying from behind the door. Sitting down on the other side of the door with his back leaning against it Paulo says to Widow,

"Let me in Sil, I need to know you're ok... If anyone has hurt you I need to know that too. I just want to talk, it's not healthy for you to stay hidden in there."

"Go away Fang, I need to be alone for a while." Came the sad voice of Widow from behind the closed door.

"Honey please, open the door. What ever it is we can work through this." Paulo said almost pleading. Suddenly a shuffling sound came from behind the door, Widow unlocks the door and opens the door a small amount. Just enough to talk through the crack in the door, Widow whispers,

"Is anyone else out there with you?"

"No, it's just me. Please let me in." Paulo said trying to look inside. Hearing her sniff, she opens the door revealing a pitch black room. Moonlight filtering through the closed curtains.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Paulo said as he walks in trying to see properly in the dark.

"Shut the door, be careful where you step... And before you turn on the light, don't freak out by what you see in here." Widow said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Now with you saying that I am freaking out, I can tell something is wrong." Paulo says as he turns and closes the door and clicks on the light, turning back to face Widow, only to find a completely destroyed room and a white snow leopard humanoid cat with long black hair, Cowering in a corner tears in her eyes.

"What the hell happened... Did Arcane do this to you? Because if he did he's dead." Paulo said shocked.

"I told you not to freak out, I'm finding this hard enough to deal with as it is. Bruce is going to freak out as well if he sees me like this. Yes Arcane did this to me, injecting that damn serum in to me. As soon as I got in this room, I transformed into this. I don't know how or why but I didn't even need to see the moon, because the curtains were closed when I got in here. For the past half hour I've been trying to change back... You make it look so damn easy. How do you do it?" Widow said with a hiss tears forming in her eyes again.

Almost laughing at her he walks up to her seeing her back off slightly he grabs her hand and pulls her into a warm hug saying,

"Calm down, it's not as hard as you think... Sit down and I'll show you. First you need to visualize your human/normal form, then breathe. Push the image of your true self to the front of your mind and then let the transformation take its course... Just try it, you'll see."

"Don't laugh at me, I still need to find out how this happened. The serum was supposed to turn me into a werewolf... Not an *Ailothrope* Werecat." She snaps fur raising on the back of her neck.

"Calm down, we will figure this out... But first you need to learn to control your transformation. So sit and do as I told you." Paulo said in a calming voice.

Sitting down calmly she closes her eyes and listens to her own heartbeat, visualising her normal self she pushes it forward, feeling the pain in her face as she transforms back to her normal self. Quickly opening her eyes to look at herself. First looking at her hand then feeling her face and hair. Grinning happily she jumps on Paulo hugging him knocking them both to the floor.

"Easy tigress, you don't want to loose concentration at this critical moment. You could end..." Paulo said before his mouth is sealed shut by a kiss.

The door opens suddenly as John walks in uninvited, seeing the two he whistles before saying,

"Do you think this is really the time for hanky panky? Bats is going nuts down there and no one knows why... So I was thinking maybe you could talk that damned brother of yours down from his high horse."

"Get lost John!" Widow shouts as she throws a pair of boots at him.

"What? I was only saying." John said with a shrug as he turns his back to them. He quickly looks over his shoulder saying to Widow,

"Oh and Zatanna says she still wants a word with you... Something about her dad."

As soon as he leaves the room he tries to light another cigarette before it turns into a glittery swamp daisy. Spitting it out he shouts,

"Damn it, not again... As soon as I find out who is doing this. I'm going to fecking kill the lot of you!" Just as he says that he falls down the stairs. Hitting the bottom step he sighs and says to himself,

"BOLLOCKS"

"I'd best go and talk Bruce down, before things get any worse." Widow said letting Paulo up off the floor after giving him another quick kiss.

"Get changed first, you can't see him dressed in your underwear... It was bad enough *The laughing mage* saw you like that, only I'm allowed to see you like that." Paulo said with a playful smile.

"So you don't hate me for being a cat? Because aren't cats natural enemies to dogs?" Widow said as she walked into her walk-in closet closing the door and got changed into a new costume she had designed.

"Not at all, I love you... For you and only because you are you, no matter what you are." Paulo said just as she opens the closet door, he whistles.

"Ha ha, now you wolf whistle, you didn't even do that when seeing me in my underwear." Widow said playfully, turning to close the closet.

Shaking his head at how bad that joke was, he gives her a hug from behind saying,

"Well I'm just so glad you're feeling better now and more importantly that you're mine... We will continue your transformation training later. Now you go see to Bruce whilst I get you something to eat."

Downstairs in Wayne Manor

Widow goes downstairs giving John a quick kick on the butt. She walks calmly to where raised voices could be heard. Putting her hand on the door before opening it she hears what the voices are saying.

"I won't allow it! I can't risk it, if she turns I don't know if she would be under Arcane's power." Came the voice of Bruce from behind the door to the lounge.

"She's a grown woman Bruce, you can't treat her like a child... If anything she should be treating you like one. For God's sake Bruce, she is older than both of us put together and has had more time dealing with all of this than either of us." Zatanna shouts back at Bruce.

"No Zatanna, I will not let you or John take her from me... This is my house and my rules." Bruce shouts.

Opening the door Widow walks in. Looking at an angry Zatanna and a furious Bruce, noticing that Bruce's eyes were about to change again.

"Calm down Bruce, you don't want to lose control right now. Plus it doesn't matter if I turn... *Sigh* because I already have. And before you go mad, I didn't look at the moon... I started to change the moment I got to my room door. As of this point Nightjay is teaching me now how to control my new ability." Widow said with a calm voice.

"Tell me what you have changed into? And are you under Arcane's control?" Bruce storms over angrily and grabs Widow by the arms.

Widow slaps Bruce hard across the face, sending him into shock, He lets her arms go and he turns to face the wall.

"No I'm not, otherwise I would have killed you by now... For the way you've been, I might just do it anyway. I've turned into an Ailothrope, so I don't need the moon to change." Widow said angrily, seeing the side glance from Bruce who growls and simply says,

"Show me."

"Fine I'll show you... But this is very hard for me, I hope you know that." Was the bitter reply from Widow.

Picturing her were-cat self and pushing it to the front of her mind, painfully she transforms into the snow leopard/ humanoid. Both Zatanna and Bruce watch on as off white fur forms on Widow's skin, a long tail erupting from behind her. Bruce looks at her with a mixture of anger and intrigue. Finally the transformation is complete widow looks at Bruce with now catlike lavender blue eyes flecked with gold.

"Well? Go ahead say what you think... But don't expect me to be happy that you made me do this. I can barely control the changes, let alone the instincts that come with this form. You and Zatanna were arguing about me... Tell me what is going on. I have been honest with you so I would much prefer you give me honesty back." Widow said feeling exhausted before noticing Jason and Ambrose.

"Widow? Wow that's so weird." Said Jason,

"Miss Widow, when did dis happens? Is you gonna be like dis forever?" Said Ambrose floating up to her sitting on her furry head.

"No it's not forever, Arcane did this to me. Now please Ambrose get off my head, I don't want to hurt you when I change back." Widow replies to both of them as she closes her eyes to concentrate. All of them watching in awe as she transforms back into her human form.

"Zatanna wants you to join the Dark League for a while... I won't have it, you belong here with me and the boys." Bruce said slightly angry but indifferent to the changes Widow has just gone through.

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with needing to talk about your father Zatanna?" Widow said calmly finally sitting down.

"Yes and no. Yes I want you in the Dark League roster because we need to learn about everything you know, my father told me once about you. I didn't realize it until now what he meant by saying you are a font of knowledge on a great many things. No this isn't about what I need to talk to you about my father, that is a completely different subject all together." Said Zatanna

Noticing Jason slowly edging towards the door Widow stands and jumps on him with her new found cat like grace pinning him to the floor. Getting right up to his ear she whispers,

"Say anything about this to anyone and I will confiscate your guns, dismantle them and sell them for scrap."

"No! Anything but that... I promise I won't say anything." Jason whimpers.

"Ambrose keep close to him and make sure he keeps his promise, if he breaths a single word of this to anyone. Tell me immediately, if he tries to stop you I give you permission to prank him." Widow says letting Jason go, Ambrose nods and sits on Jason's shoulder grinning from ear to ear.

Standing up Widow turns to Bruce saying,

"As for you, no matter what you demand... I will join the Dark League temporarily and there is nothing more you can do about it... I need to solve this problem of changing I now have one way or another. I also need to talk to Zatanna alone... About her father."


	17. A Fathers Promise

Diary of Red Widow

3rd August 1999

Finally I'm home, problem is now I've become a hybrid. Bruce is more than angry about it, I can tell. He needs my help to control his bloodlust again... On top of that I am now a temporary member of the Justice League Dark. I hate John with my very being... But for Zatanna's sake I will endure his nonsense. Zatanna has asked me to talk to her... It's about her father Giovanni.

Wayne Manor

"If you are going to stay in this house Khris, I will be keeping you close to me. No complaints about it, no arguing about it with me either. Now I will be sitting in on this conversation with you and Zatanna, I also knew Zatanna's father." Bruce said sitting down in his high backed comfy chair.

"Fine... Now things have calmed down please tell me what you wanted to talk about?" Widow said to Zatanna.

"First I need to give you this." Zatanna said handing her the letter from her father.

My dear friend,

If you are reading this now, ten years has passed since my death, much to my sorrow.

My vow is fulfilled, the many lives i have saved since meeting you. Now it is your time to fulfill your end of the bargain, your vow to me. Train my daughter, let her take the vow. Make her more than she could ever know.

your friend always

Giovanni "John" Zatara*

"Oh... Giovanni... I shall fullfil my promise to you." Widow said as a tear hit the letter.

"Promise what promise? It is a very cryptic message, what did my father mean by letting me take the vow... What vow?" Zatanna said a little confused just before the page began to glow. Hidden text began to appear on the letter.

 _Teach your God Daughter everything about blood magic, it may just save her life.*_

"God Daughter? And he's asking you to train me in Blood Magic? I don't need it, my magic is powerful enough without it." Zatanna said after looking at the letter in shock.

"So fate decreed ten years ago that I would be with the Dark League, be it only temporarily. Zatanna I knew your father before you were even born. He was 15 years old when we first met, he was looking into different types of magic, just to find a way to control and curb his own. When he saw my blood magic he asked me to teach him in it, at first I wasn't willing to. But he followed me around, watching everything I did... Even cast what little magic he knew to try and prove he was able to handle it. He was so stubborn your father, seeing that side of him made me agree to teach him. He took the Van Helsing family oath... The vow. Bruce has taken it, Paulo has taken it, Lobo too, Your father's gem is the forth in my cross. If you can find your father's cross, I will see to it I complete my promise to him." Widow said as Bruce looked on shocked as did Zatanna.

As if suddenly feeling something strange Zatanna takes off her jacket and opens it out. Feeling along the inside breast on the left side she tears it open. A cross is stitched on the inside, a red jem in it's center. Holding it out to Widow she asks,

"How strange, I never put that there... But is this the cross you and my father were talking about?"

"Yes it is, I crafted that cross 20 years before you were born. I still remember the look on your father's face... Much the same as the one you had Bruce. The wonderment, but somehow feeling the power inside it. Each stone is created for the individual intended to use it. But I did something special for your father... I placed an evershard within the mixture. So it could be passed on to blood relations only, keeping the vow alive." Widow said as she took the cross from Zatanna.

"What is an evershard?" Bruce asked,

"A fragment of crystallised soul..." Widow said sadly.

"A fragment of who's soul?" Zatanna asked.

"... Your father's." Widow said a tear falling on the cross. A faint glow comes from the gem, at the same time one stone shines on Widow's cross. Widow continues,

"On the day I agreed to teach your father, a Voodoo shaman attacked and tried to take your father's soul... I stood in his way. I was not going to let a innocent child become a soul-less creature. I took the soul stealing knife in the chest, the very same knife that was intended for your father. My soul could not be taken because of my curse, don't get me wrong it hurt like hell. Using my blood magic and using my abilities to my advantage the shaman eventually died. Your father showed me a trick on how to crystallize a part of your soul to keep it safe, he made two shards. One he gave to me the other he gave to your mother." Widow sighs as she remembers the times they shared.

"You mean this stone in my mother's ring? This is a fragment of my father's soul? And what was the promise my father gave to you?" Zatanna asked almost in tears as the full extent of her father's letter became less cryptic and more seeing it as his last wish.

"The promise your father gave is this, if he was to be trained by me. He had vowed to make sure he never passed on the knowledge that I gave him... That includes you. I told him as I tell you now, the knowledge that I will pass on to you comes at a price." Widow said looking to Bruce. He nodded as he left the room shutting the door.

"What price is that?" Zatanna said as she saw Bruce leave.

"Take the vow and your path will become clear." Widow said drawing a circle on the lounge floor.

"Very well, so long I get my answers. I will take your vow, just like my father wanted. You will teach me Blood Magic, and tell me about this cost." Zatanna said as the circle was completed.

"Hold out your right hand and stand Infront of me." Widow said as she took off her cross holding out flat in her right palm. Placing Zatanna's father's cross in Zatanna's open palm. Taking the same boot dagger she used with Bruce, cutting her palm then handing the dagger to Zatanna. The vow began... Bruce stood behind the door to the lounge hearing every word spoken, looking at his own scarred palm remembering his oath, his vow. With a smile he understood that no matter where Widow was or what she had become, her vow is what bound them together... Her magic and her curse kept her free of anyone's control, John Zatara would not have gone to her or trusted her with his daughters life otherwise.


	18. I'm All Out Of Patience John

Magical Diary Of Zatanna Zatara

Never could I imagine that my father would ever ask such a thing of a complete stranger to me. He must have trusted her an awful lot to ask this, let alone to take the very same vow I now take in the first place. This vow of giving everything, protecting and preserving the innocent... No matter the cost. Being a part of the Justice League in the first place that comes naturally. I accept these terms with the hope my father knew what he was doing when he asked me to take this vow. I also hope Widow knows what she is doing, untethered magic is dangerous. My only worry now - what is the cost? And could a mage like myself afford it?

Wayne Manor

"Here, let me." Widow said as she covers the cut on Zatanna's hand. "Genees deze snee." *Heal this cut*." With that Widow heals the cut on Zatanna's hand.

"So this is blood magic at its best?" Zatanna asked.

"No, that wasn't blood magic... that was Dutch witchcraft. There is more to blood magic than that. Your father asked me to train you, and I will. But you first need to understand and accept the cost of such a task." Widow said letting go of Zatanna's hand.

"What is this cost? Because any form of magic has a cost, and it could be dangerous." Zatanna said as she watched Widow clean up the circle.

"You can use your magic until you collapse am I right? Just like your father. But what would happen if you couldn't speak to heal any of your wounds? That is where blood magic comes in. If you are wounded in a way that inhibits the use of your magic, use blood magic instead." Widow said finally standing up and putting the rug back in place.

"But this cost you keep telling me about, what is it?" Zatanna asked as they both sat back down on the couches.

Putting a finger to her lips for Zatanna to be quiet for a moment, Widow then stands up and walks to the door. Opening it quickly, she looks down angrily as John falls through the doorway and then to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing John? This is a private magic session. If you want to learn something ask before snooping around the place. If you want to learn blood magic too, take my oath... But you won't." Widow said eyes turning red as she stares at John as he gets up off the floor.

"Aw come on, I just wanted to have a little sneek peek at what you girls were up to. Plus I smelled a little magic coming from within here, so I grew curious." John said with a shrug.

"Damn it John Constantine, I am really all out of patience with you... If you keep on annoying me or trying to find out what I am doing, I will kill you. Despite the fact that I made a vow with Bruce, I will actually kill you." Widow said grabbing his trench coat collar, Fangs beginning to show she hissed in his face.

"Easy there luv, don't want the Bat going nuts on you for ruining his expensive Persian rug. Now be honest with me, do you like me... Because I could take this as an advancement of interest..." John said with a grin.

"No, I hate your sodding guts... The only thing I could find you useful for is a god damned scratching post." Widow shouts as she drops John to the floor again.

Hearing the shouting Bruce walks in seeing Widow red eyed and fangs beared. Looking like she was going to kill John. He really wouldn't blame her, but a vow is a vow and he was not willing to let her break it. Putting a firm hand on her shoulder he pulls her back, standing in front of her, blocking her view of John.

"Calm down, the others will be arriving soon. I asked them to come here a little sooner than we agreed on, get yourself something to eat... I'll deal with John." Bruce said calmly as he watched her leave.

Quickly turning to John he picks him up off the floor and growls right in his face,

"You are really not helping the situation with my sister right now... Be on your guard John, go and call up the rest of the Dark League... We will be in the cave waiting for you." Bruce too then dropped John to the floor, following Widow to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell... That sure as hell makes that official. If I hadn't been wearing my best pants I would have pissed them twice." John said finally able to stand up, Zatanna looks at him before giving him a shove back to the floor saying,

"You are and absolute asshole John, I was so close to getting some answers."

"Meh I've been called worse..." John said taking out his cigarette packet and a box of matches. Feeling more than a little paranoid he quickly looks around to see if anyone else was watching. Striking a match about to light the cigarette, suddenly a small head appears at the end. Swamp Thing was back.

"For the love of... Bollocks! Can't I get just one fecking cigarette without it turning into something else? I'm sure fate hates me for some reason." John shouted spitting out the cigarette as a slowly growing Swamp Thing fully appears.

"I wouldn't know about that, but why don't you ask him? I need to speak with Batman, where is he?" Swamp Thing says as he grows to full size.

"The kitchen, with that Witch and Zatanna." John snaps before sighing as he gets up finally off the floor.

"Widow is here? You found her then." Swamp Thing said as he walked beside John towards the kitchen.

"Yeah we found her alright... Wish we hadn't, she's fast becoming the worst pain in my under-kellies, present company included." John said with a frown as he opens the door to see Widow and Bruce smiling over sandwiches.

"Alec!" Widow shouts as she runs to him and gives him a welcoming hug. Smiling Swamp Thing hugs back, knowing how she must have felt, being lost in the Green.

"Hello, Lady Van Helsing... I'm glad to see you are fine." Said Swamp Thing as she lets go.

"Welcome back, Alec. What have you found out?" Bruce said as Swamp Thing walks towards him.

"The parliament of trees have agreed to let Khris keep her connection to the Green. They believe that it would be more helpful to her than letting her become a slave to the Rot. As of how Arcane escaped from his bonds in the Rot, that is still a mystery." Swamp Thing replies seeing John edge away from Widow.

"It's still good to see you Alec, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Widow said sitting back down to eat only to find John eating her chicken sandwich. Growling at him she turns and grabs his coat collar to look in John's eyes angrily saying,

"Someone really needs to teach you some manners... Bruce I volunteer, I promise not to kill him... Yet."

"Eavy nuv, I mow someon who would wove you to do vhat... *gulp* Well actually I know plenty of people who would. You really need to calm down, don't go turning full devil on me." John said with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Khris... Stand down." Bruce said putting a hand on Widow's arm.

"Fine, but if he crosses my path one more time... If he even takes any of my stuff or utters a single syllable in my direction, I'm going to hurt him... Badly." Widow says with a growl.

"Come on we need to get the cave. The others have arrived." Bruce then said hearing a signal from the cave. Standing up he walks towards the grandfather clock, opening the secret entrance to the cave.

With everyone following, the two groups were finally together. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Martian Man-Hunter were stood by the Bat-computer. Dr Fate was floating around the cave looking for any magical weak points in the cave.

"Batman, we're here as you requested... Let's get down to business." Wonder woman says smiling at Widow.

"Good, I hate having delays when my city is under threat." Batman said sitting down on his chair and activating the computer. Everyone watches on as he pulls details he has gathered so far about the situation. As the Justice League draw up battle plans, Dr Fate talks with the other members of the Justice League Dark. Widow is left to formulate her own kind of strategy with Nightjay.

"If things go bad, I want you to take my place as head of the Van Helsing family... Please." Widow said to Nightjay.

"Not until we're married I won't. I couldn't allow it... Saying that - I am honoured that you asked me to, but it's wrong." Nightjay said holding her hand.

"I asked him... He said yes, We need to set a date. I was thinking about a week after all this was finished with." Widow said with a blush.

"How about next month, then we'll have time to plan for everything." Nightjay said giving her a hug.

"Perfect... Now all we need is to sort out the problem with the werewolves and the rogue Rot avatar in the city." Widow said before she kisses him. The others see them happily kiss, Batman walks over and says,

"You've just set the date... I'm happy for you, but the time to tell me can wait. We have a plan, Widow you might not like it... I sure don't, but it's the best plan we have."

"You're going to use me as bait, I can live with that... Just tell me what you want me to do?" Widow said accepting the offer before he said anything.

"We need you to track and draw out Arcane. The Justice League will keep any werewolves off your back, the Dark League will be there to trap and control Arcane when he comes out of hiding. Nightjay I need you to act as back up should any of us get scratched or bitten by the werewolves." Batman said with a nod.

"Ok where do I start?" Widow said, looking at everyone.

"You and I are going to the docks where all this began. You and me are going to have a fight, you are going to beat me and keep me prisoner but it needs to be convincing... Swamp Thing is going to pull back some of your protection of the Green but only enough to convince Arcane you are under his influence. So how good are your acting skills?" Batman said as they both walked towards the whole group, Widow following just behind him. Quickly transforming into her cat form she pounces on Batman's back, pulling back his head revealing his neck holding a sharpend claw to it saying,

"If I cut you here and now... Will you bleed to death or will your pals restrain me before I make a single scratch?"

The others look shocked but ready to attack. Drawing weapons and preparing to cast magic but making no sudden moves to cause her to kill Batman. Jumping off his back and reverting back to her human form Widow smiles and says,

"Convincing enough for you? Or did I actually need to draw blood?"

"Good enough, you certainly had them fooled... Even J'onn was convinced." Batman said thankful she didn't actually cut him.

"Wow! When did this happen?" Said Superman as he calmed down from the shock.

"Last night, all morning she has been practicing the transformations. She even nearly killed Constantine..." Batman said as he sat down again.

"Maybe she should have..." Said Zatanna as the others became calm.

"Ouch, you wound me Zee... You know you love me really. Hey if it wasn't for me telling Bats here about Man-Bat in the first place the world would be under the control of Arcane by now." John said with a fake pained look, holding his hand to his heart.

"Let's just get on with it... I have a wedding to plan after this." Widow said with a grin.

"Congratulations on your up and coming nuptials, but you are right we do need to finish this as soon as possible." Wonder Woman said hugging Widow.

"Bloody marvelous... The witch and the beast are getting hitched and here's me with not a single plus one... But what happens if she fully falls into Arcane's control?" John said as the others stare right at him, scowling and all of them wanting to be the first to kill him.


	19. A Batman Shaped Prisoner

"Batman... Do you remember the night when we first met?" Red Widow said to Batman as they were heading towards the Batmobile.

"Yes, you cut me that night... I still have a little scar as a reminder." Batman said turning to her as they both came to a stop. Red widow smiles and says,

"Yeah I did apologize for that, but I was thinking this staged fight... should it be more like your trial? Or more like our first night?"

"If you could make it more like a mixture of the two, serious and unpredictable... Don't worry I can handle it. We both have developed as combatants since our first meeting. You probably more so, you've more than likely figured out all my weaknesses." Batman says as he walks around the side of the Batmobile climbing in.

"I hope you can because I'm not going to hold back, but I will try and control any feeling of killing you. I'll meet you at the docks then, say in about twenty minutes?" Widow said standing by her motorcycle.

"Don't hold even that back. Because if you want Arcane to think you are under his control, you will need to be fully capable of killing me." Batman said as he shut the Batmobile door. Widow looks at the mirrored glass with shock, frowning.

"You know that I might end up doing just that... Even though I don't want to... It's a risk I don't want to take." She said slamming a fist on the glass. Batman's voice comes in on her communicator,

"You might have to..."

The Batmobile engine powers up and Batman drives off on his nightly patrol. Widow stands next to her motorcycle in silence, her body was unwilling to move a muscle. The shocking revalation that she might kill her only family made her soul ache.

"What are you standing around for? Don't you and Batman need to be at the docks in 15 minutes?" Flash said, not realising the magnitude of the situation now placed on Widow's shoulders. A look of sheer sadness washes over her as she looks at Flash and the others.

"You can do this, you have to." Diana said hugging her knowing what she might have to do. Widow pulls something out of her utility belt saying,

"Diana... If I go too far, use this... All you need to do is press the blue button and roll it towards me."

Handing Diana what looked like a Sun Bomb with a nod. Diana just nods back after looking at the small round object - a pale glowing blue button on the top.

"What ever happens, it has been an honour knowing you all." Widow said before climbing on her motorcycle and riding off.

"What did she mean by that? And what is that thing?" Flash said as he walked to Diana.

"She may end up killing Batman... And this is the only thing that can stop her. At first I thought it was a Sun Bomb, but now I know that is something far more devestating to her..." Diana said sadly looking at the small black sphere.

Nightjay walks across and also looks at the small object, knowing what it was he looks at Diana, knowing why Widow chose her to wield the bomb.

"She chose the right person for this task, being my love I could never do it. That is the only thing than can incapacitate her long enough for it to kill her." He says placing a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"But what is it?" Flash asked, confused.

"It's a Sun Bomb but with a little added extra oomph, it contains silver-cyanide gas." He says before he nods and then changes into his wolf form and runs away.

"But what does it do... to her?" Flash asked even more confused.

"From my understanding Flash, the UV light particles are to immobilise her, the silver-cyanide gas is to kill her." Martian Man-Hunter said before beginning to float out of the cave.

"Oh... Wait? Seriously?" Was all Flash said before running out of the cave.

The Gotham City Docks

Widow rides in at the docks, angry and hurt at the fact she may end up killing Batman. Pulling up outside the burned out Mazzucchelli building, Widow climbs off the bike and starts to rummage around the rubble. She knew Batman was there, she could sense him. Two Joker thugs thought her an easy target, she growls, about to attack them. Finding some anger deep down inside of her as Batman swooped in to stop her. Seeing the thugs make a run for it Widow becomes extra angry.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Stand down and come home before I am forced to take you down and bring you in." Batman said knowing that would make her get worked up, She really hated losing pray to another hunter.

"Back off Bat! Before I do something far worse than hunt goons..." Widow growls at him her eyes turning a pale red.

"You can try..." Batman shouts as he throws the first punch. It connects, lightly clipping her jaw. Taking a step back Widow shakes her head, so the fight was happening now. He was forcing her into a fight she didn't really want to have, especially when she knew the potential outcome.

"You want to fight now? Fine let's get this over with... Then maybe I can send your carcass to Arcane." Widow said feeling like her soul was tearing apart. She started sweeping her leg under Batman causing him to land flat on his back. Doing a combat roll back into a ready position Batman drives a foot into her exposed stomach, causing her to land on the ground and wind her slightly. With a quick side roll away from an angry stomp of Batman's boot, Widow picks up some dirt and throws it in his eyes.

Temporarily blinded Batman stands in a ready position, defences up and silently waiting for an attack. Hearing a shuffle to his right he swings left as a clawed hand ripped across his shoulder. Feeling the sting of the cuts he falls to a crouching position, only to feel his head being grabbed and a knee colliding with his nose. With a sweep of his leg he causes Widow to fall down on her side with a yelp. Widow grabs her side as she stands up, a jagged metal bar had pierced her side. Unwilling to give up Widow lets her bloodlust rise but unknowingly lets her defences against the Rot drop. Ripping the bar from her side she lunges at him fangs bared and claws ready, her vampiric side had now fully taken over.

Batman's vision cleared in time to turn his back to Widow, only for him to feel her land on his back and her fangs scrape at his neck.

With a sniff Widow knew she wasn't fighting Bruce, jumping from the fake Batman's back. Roughly turning him to face her she screams in his face,

"You're not Batman! I know his scent... And you're pulling your punches... *Sniff Sniff* Superman." As if to prove her point she rips her claws along his chest, revealing the Superman costume beneath.

"We switched at the last minute. When I saw your distress about potentially killing Batman I arranged for us to switch. I knew you couldn't physically harm me so I took the risk instead of Batman."

"Can't physically... You don't have a clue, your weakness to magic and certain stones would be all I need to harm you... Kal'El." She growls as she transforms into her cat form, casting some blood magic to seal the deal.

Expanding a magical circle of blood Widow then proceeds to attack Superman, lunging forward to rake her cat claws along his arms causing thin cuts down from the elbow. Feeling the sudden burn of his flesh being cut, Superman then hits her hard on the jaw with an audible crack. Staggering sideways from the punch Widow looks at him with a grin, licking blood off her lip. Using the blood filled saliva in her mouth as a bullet, she spits it at Superman's shoulder. Feeling the hit like a fist smashing against his shoulder, it dislocates. Now unable to use that arm he first kicks her in the ribs, hitting that weak spot batman caused two years ago. With a screech she backs off, Superman then tries to use his frost breath, but before he could fully inhale the catlike Widow punches his gut. Forcing the air out with a whimper. Superman falls to his knees winded and wounded, Widow cups a clawed hand under his chin saying,

"You should have let Batman fight me... This would have taken much longer. I won't kill you, but it's time you went to sleep." Slowly reaching into one of her pouches she pulls out a tiny sliver of kryptonite on a chain, placing the necklace around his neck. Feeling even weaker Superman collapses to the floor, Widow grins - eyes become fully enveloped in black as she knocks him out with a kick to the face.

"Well done dear one... I knew you would come to me one day, but to come bearing gifts. You honour me." Arcane said as he walked out of the shadows, in all his grotesque glory. Red Widow bows to him transforming back into her human form, she says,

"My lord Arcane, I bring you Superman as a gift. I am at your service and if you wish to punish me for my behaviour before I will not deny your right to do so."

"That will not be necessary, but I see you didn't become a Werewolf but a Werecat instead... Interesting." He replied with an evil grin, looking around he suddenly senses something wasn't right he turns to Widow saying,

"You traitorous bitch!, You led them here!"

"I did not such thing, I came out here to find you. I thought If I could bring you a gift I would. I did hope it would be Batman that I gave but Superman seems a better choice. As for the others, well they must have followed him here." Widow said in mock suprise.

"If that is true, then you don't mind fighting against them." Arcane screamed at her.

"It would be a great pleasure my lord, they cast me out when all I offered is friendship. For that I will rend them in twain." Widow said obediently and with a bow, grabbing Superman by the hair pulling him to his knees.

First on the scene is the Flash, seeing Superman in trouble he runs at the possessed Widow. With a stomp of her foot on Superman's leg he wakes with a scream, hearing Superman scream Flash stops dead in his tracks. Widow smiles and says,

"That's right Scarlet Speedster, back off or I kill one of the league's big guns. That goes for all of you! If you want Superman to survive this encounter come out of hiding!"

Slowly they all come out from different hiding places. Wonder Woman, Dr Fate, John Constantine and the Justice League Dark. Knowing Batman was around somewhere Widow extends her claws and digs them into Superman's chest emblem, gaining another scream from Superman. She looks around shouting,

"Come out Batman before I rip out his heart... And being under the influence of magic and kryptonite he is like a weak puppy... Easy to hurt... Very easy to kill. Come out and stand before me or I will do it... You know that I can." She squeezes harder on Superman's chest drawing more blood, earning a wince and a groan from Superman.

Angrily Batman reveals himself just behind her. Slowly walking into veiw standing next to the others.

"How could this happen? We helped you!" Wonder woman said angrily at Widow, seeing the slight shake of a hand from Batman. Watching as he slides into his hand a tranquilizer dart.

"Helped me? You were my first true friend, I trusted you! Yet you and your league voted to have me sent away... You cast me out! I offered you all friendship, the chance for an ally who has spent more years on this earth than any of you and with the knowledge to match. I am older than all of you put together, I was willing to pass on all my knowledge. I even was willing to give you, Batman all my family's secrets... That includes the spell that can make you immortal." Widow shouts back.

That comment alone gave the signal that Batman needed to know that she wasn't under Arcane's control. But that comment also made Arcane pause for thought, he turns to Widow saying,

"So there is something special about you... I was right you are my ticket to immortality. When this is over you will give me that secret, that spell. But first kill Superman then the others."

"As you will my lord." Widow said putting her arms around Superman's neck. The others watch on in terror that she would kill him. Arcane watches on with satisfaction seeing Superman struggle. Widow leans in to whisper in his ear so quietly only Superman could hear,

"Clark, I'm sorry if I hurt you... But I need you to fake being dead, my spell wore out five minutes ago. I'm going to take away the kryptonite and pretend to snap your neck. Can you do that for me?" Feeling a slight nod in her arms as he continues to struggle in the grip.

"Kill him now!" Arcane shouts with a sadistic grin.

Taking hold of the necklace Widow simultaneously pulls off the necklace, somehow making a sound like the crunch of bone as she twists Superman's head. He falls to the ground in simulated death.

"NNNOOO!" The gathered heroes shout in unison.


	20. Heroes Rise, Tyrants Fall

"No! Superman!" Flash said falling to his knees.

"My god! What the bloody hell have you turned into?" John shouts looking at Widow in disgust, holding Zatanna who was in tears. They all watch on as Widow walks towards Arcane and wraps her arms around his grotesque form, she says to them with a purr,

"I have been set free, and Arcane is the cause for this transformation. I'm grateful for this, he gave me a chance so I can be... me..." A faint green glow appears on her arms, vines rise from the ground binding the two of them. Swamp Thing appears before them a frown on his face. All of a sudden the werewolves under Arcane's control appear from the shadows, angry at Arcane's capture. After roughly picking Flash up from the floor Batman says,

"Now is not the time for weakness Flash, get off your ass and fight..." Flash understands and nods. Both leagues set about fighting the werewolves, both newly bitten and old pack.

"Anton Arcane, you are hereby judged by the Parliament Of Trees for the destruction of the Green and the endangerment of the balance. They find you guilty... Miss Van Helsing you too are judged by the power of the Green for the unlawful death of Superman." Swamp Thing says as Arcane cowers in the vice like grip of the vines. Widow just looks at Swamp Thing and nods. Pulling an arm from the vines she uses a claw to cut a long gash on her right forearm, the vines sensitive to her blood release her. Using the open wound and her blood she draws a circle within a circle each with its own seal, And with its own unique design. Almost collapsing from the initial bloodloss she closes the wound with a single freshly cut vine.

"I knew you were a traitor, but why kill Superman? What sort of sick game are you playing? I'm warning you I am a powerful mage myself. You know I can resurrect Superman and use his power to kill you all right here, right now." Arcane said as he saw Widow fall to her knees.

Looking up at Arcane Widow replies,

"You will find that very difficult... For two reasons."

"And pray witch, what are they?" Arcane growls at her.

"1: Superman isn't Dead... And 2: You are bound by a spell of silence." Widow says with a smile.

"You lie! I saw you kill him, so did they... I heard his neck snap." Arcane said with obvious annoyance.

"No you heard my ribs being reset, I will prove that Superman is still alive... Yo! Supes! You can get up now! I'm going to need your help!" Widow shouts to the prone body of Superman. Giving his head a shake from the dust in his hair, Superman then stands up and walks over.

"Hi Red! What can I help you with?" Superman says looking down at Widow. Seeing the blood he realises what she has done, using his x-ray vision he also sees many broken bones. Pulling Swamp Thing to one side he whispers to him about the situation. Widow looks back up to Arcane saying,

"You see, no matter what situation I am in, I will never break a vow... Each vow I took at each binding contract... I keep. With Batman I vowed never to kill, With John Zatara I vowed never to use my magic without just cause, With Nightjay and Lobo I vowed to help the innocent - no matter what shape they take... even from beyond the stars. Above all this my final vow, My Family's Vow is to protect all forms of life from evil. So I then say this to you... Anton Arcane you are hereby sentenced by the living Triune, I an Avatar warrior of The Green, The Red and The Rot. The last Blood Mage of this age and Caretaker of the night. The Last Van Helsing, Banish you back to the Rot and there you will be bound with no access to your Magic. This punishment will last until the spell is broken or I take my last breath." Cutting the holding vine on her arm she opens the wound, blood fills the centre of the two circles opening a doorway to the Rot.

Widow whispers the binding spell holding her cross in her other hand. The blood continues to run from her arm as it works its way up the vines to Arcane, a sudden scream and everyone stops fighting. The hold Arcane had on the werewolves stopped, they look at the heroes then run away. The heroes look on with a mixture of suprise and happiness as Arcane begins to dissolve into the doorway. Black hands rise from the Rot to take Arcane back to his prison. Just as Widow collapses the door slams shut. Superman quickly runs over and seals the wound on her arm with his heat vision. Batman runs over with Nightjay and Zatanna, the others soon follow walking to Superman in shock he was alive.

"We thought you were dead, that Widow had killed you." Flash said with confusion.

"If she was truly under Arcane's control, she would have... But her rage and the small connection to the Green kept her from falling into his trap." Superman said with a smile as he looked at Widow with a new found respect. Wonder Woman smiled too, knowing her friend was never a killer of innocent people... No matter how powerful they were.

"Well I must say mate, she's a damn fine actress... She sure as hell had me fooled... And I know an act when I see one, comes with dealing with demons." John said walking towards them Lobo in tow. Widow tried to stand after hearing the conversation, but Batman sat her back down on the ground. With a stern glare she knew now was not the time to argue about it, so she just shrugged and said,

"We'll that's Arcane out of the way, now all we need to do is find Man-Bat and cure him of lycanthropy and appoint a new pack leader to both the Midnight Pack and the Howlers Pack... No Lobo, you cannot stay as Pack leader." Widow said seeing Lobo suddenly perk up, she shakes her head and continues,

"They need stability right now... Nightjay can you talk to the packs for me... Midnight is to the north, Howlers the south. Tell them to meet me tomorrow evening right here at the blood circle... Before you ask Batman it is a permanent mark, no rain, no snow and certainly not even cementing over it will make it disappear. They both need to be here for me to merge the two packs as one, as a unified pack under one leader. Whether they like it or not. Arcane is sealed away until the day I breathe my last. Batman let's go home... I'm hungry and tired, plus I have a wedding to plan."


	21. Moments Like This

Diary of Red Widow

It's at times like this I sometime question who I have taken a vow with and why? Each one is really putting a strain on their side of the contract. Three times now Lobo has tried to kill an innocent being, twice he has nearly killed me... But most of all he has almost come too close to killing John Constantine, saying that so have I. Bruce despite all his knowledge, I know he won't break a promise. Right now, boy is he really goading me to give him an almighty beating. As for John I've never seen him so paranoid about anything before, but I think I know why, and he is going to get punished for it. Bruce seems to be angry with me right now... Is this because I forced him into the open? Or is it because I nearly killed his best friend? I don't know but I will find out.

Wayne Manor / Batcave

Paulo and Red Widow are talking in the lounge whilst Bruce was at the workbench in the cave after finalizing a secondary plan of action. Superman was stood next to him, seeing Bruce this angry from the moment they left the docks. He leaned on the workshop workbench trying to calm him down,

"Look Bruce I'm not dead so what has you so worked up? Is it what she did? What she said to you, me and them?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Bruce said coldly as he stuffed the injector gun and darts into a pouch on his layed out utility belt.

"She will find a way to get you to talk to her, you do know that right?" Superman said looking over at Bruce who just growls at him, Superman frowns.

"She's just gone through hell just to put Arcane back in his cell. I mean for Christ's sake Bruce, she even nearly killed herself fighting me in the first place. Apparently you already know the cost of her using blood magic, but that didn't stop her from following your plan and completing her task. In fact it nearly killed her! You didn't she the emotional torture she went through, just at the thought of potentially having to kill you." Superman said angrily folding his arms across his chest, scratch marks still visible on his forearms.

"Don't you think I know that?!!!..." Bruce shouted back slamming his fist on the workbench.

"Being bound by blood and vow to her... I saw the upset it caused. I saw that it nearly killed her on the inside, but she needed to know the risks." Bruce continued. Superman put his hands on Bruce's shoulders and turns him roughly to face him, Bruce looks right at him, no sign of sorrow, regret or anything else except anger in his eyes.

"You saw only the outcome. You didn't see her give Diana the only thing that could truly kill her, on the proviso that if she went too far Diana had to use it. You didn't see the relief in and anger in her eyes that it wasn't you she was fighting. She needs to know why you are so angry with her, you owe her that much." Superman said calmly.

"Back off Clark, I said I didn't want to talk about it." Bruce snapped slapping Superman's hands away.

Superman puts a hand on Bruce's arm, angrily Bruce flips and throws him into the workbench.

"Damn it Bruce, just tell her what's wrong! Before you really lose it." Superman just says before flying off out of the cave.

Wayne Manor / Lounge

"September 9th is my choice on date. I want Barbara, Kate and Cassandra to be bridesmaids... And Diana to be maid of honour. Bruce has agreed to give me away, Zatanna will be the Mistress of the hall. What's your plans?" Widow said scribbling ideas into a diary.

"9th is good, Jazz will be my best man, the boys can be my guardsmen and Superman is page chief. As this isn't going to be a Christian wedding, we need to arrange a registrar of marriages." Paulo said with a smile, at they looked at the collected colour palette. Finalizing on the colours of blue and white for the boys. Red,white and black for the girls, Bruce would be in black and white. Jazz would wear silver and black.

"All that needs to be arranged now is where do we go for our honeymoon?" Widow said a slight tear in her eye.

"How about Scotland? We haven't been back there in the past 40 years, I'd like to see how it's changed." Paulo said giving her a hug knowing what was about to come next.

"Do you think Bruce will have calmed down by then? I really want him there." Widow said fully crying now.

"Why don't you go downstairs and see what's going on with him, maybe he's just angry that he couldn't do anything about you nearly killing Superman, or the fact he's sorry for putting you in the situation you were in. You will not know until you go down there and talk it out with him. Even if you do end up in a fight." Paulo said taking the diary away. Widow nods and walks to the cave stairs, quickly turning to Paulo she says,

"Lock the door behind me, if you hear anything from down there don't interfere not by you or anyone. I'll use the knock for me to be let out.

Walking down the dark stairs she sees the broken workbench in the corner and Bruce sat brooding in the chair at the computer.

"Are you ready to talk now? Or do you still want that fight?" Widow asks calmly.

"Leave me alone Khris..." Bruce growled.

"No" Widow snapped.

"What do you want?" Bruce sighed.

"Answers... Now!" Widow said angrily.

"I can't, not now." Bruce said looking at her then back to the computer.

"Like hell you can't, we have all the time in the world. So tell me what is going on?" Widow growls as she pulls the plug from the computer.

"No!" Bruce shouted at her.

"Right, then you give me no choice." Widow says revealing her claws, digging them into Bruce's shoulder as she drags him out of the chair. Using her supernatural strength, lifting him up over her shoulder. She carries him to the training room, throwing him to the mat saying,

"I give you one of two choices Bruce, fight me until one of us quits... Or talk to me. I would prefer not to fight but if I have to I will."

"If I win the fight, will you let this drop?" Bruce said holding his shoulder.

"No" was all the answer he got.

"Khris please... Don't do this, you know what will happen." Bruce said rolling his shoulder.

"Damn straight I do, one way or another you will talk to me... You will tell me what is bugging you. Let alone why the hell you're so angry with me. So are we going to fight or are we going to talk about this?" Widow said preparing for a fight with him.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Bruce just growled at her, clenching his fists. Widow nodded and said,

"And like you're not... Fight it is then." Leaping towards him her claws scraping along his Kevlar protected side, tearing off his cape. Bruce dodges as he feels the pull of his cape. As it gets ripped off, he kicks out with his left leg hitting her already broken ribs with a crunch.

"Stop this stupidity Khris, you haven't healed from earlier. Your in no condition to fight me right now." Bruce said as he caught the tail end of the cape as she threw it at him. Seeing her hold on to her ribs, he almost felt sorry for her.

"So?... why should you care? You wanted to fight before now, you even didn't care if we hurt each other. You were even prepared to make me potentially kill you... Do you even know how heart wrenching that was for me? Do you have any idea how much I ran each scenario over in my head? Each time trying to find a way not to do it. You know I would sooner kill myself than you." Widow said screaming at him with a whezze. She cuts the tip of her finger and unleashed a blood spell, aiming it towards the ground where he stood.

"Of course I do! But you needed to be prepared to do anything and everything to stop Arcane... Even if it ment me dying, even if it ment you killing me." Bruce shouted back.

Jumping out of the way as soon as he sees a sigil appear on the floor. He stood looking at the sigil with interest. A second or two later something akin to a small earthquake happened in the training room. Alarms sounded everywhere within the cave, echoing off every surface almost deafening. Seeing Widow off balance and disoriented by the noise, Bruce saw his opportunity to attack. Growling Bruce charged forward tackling her to the ground. Widow landed on the mat with a slam and a wince, Bruce pinning her down. Using whatever strength she had left, heaving with her knees she flips Bruce over her head. Rolling to her stomach, she is all of a sudden blinded from a flash bang she shouts out,

"Damn you Bruce... All it ever is with you is fights and anger, never your own happiness, you once showed me that you did in fact have feelings. Where the hell did those disappear to?" Widow shouted tears running from her dazzled eyes.

Feeling a punch to her jaw, she staggered sideways. Swiping air with her claws, hoping to catch Bruce.

"The mission is more important than myself, you should have already known that." Bruce said from just outside her blurry vision, dodging in time only to Feel her claws cut his cheek.

"The mission!... Always the mission and that is all it will ever be with you. How the hell Selina puts up with it is beyond me, all I wanted is for you to talk to me... Why can't you just tell me how you feel? Can't you for once come to me for a hug, so I can say everything is going to be ok. Just tell truthfully why are you so damned angry with me?" Widow wiped her stinging eyes as her vision came back to normal. All of a sudden feeling a chop to her neck, she falls unconsciously into his arms.

"I'm not angry with just you... You're a good soldier, and a special friend, but in this fight you can't win... Not like this, not right now." He said lifting her princess style and taking her upstairs only to find the door locked. Widow stirs in his arms eyes fluttered open, looking at Bruce angrily she tries to jump from his firm grip.

"Put me the hell down Bruce..." She said with a snap.

"No" Bruce said turning around and walks back down the stairs.

"Put... Me... Down... Now!" Widow said growling through her teeth at him, looking at him revealing her glowing red eyes.

"No... Not until we have a talk." Bruce said calmly.

"Fine, then at least can we sit down?" Widow said calming down. Bruce sits her on the medical bed, he sits down on a chair next to it.

"I knew you didn't truly kill Clark, I saw you remove the kryptonite necklace. I wasn't angry with you for doing your job... I am angry with you for nearly killing yourself. I'm angry with myself for putting you in that situation and I'm angry with Clark for making me swap roles." Bruce said looking down at his feet.

"You asked for me to act like I was possessed, I did that. You asked for it to look real, I have told you in the past that when I do a job I commit myself to it. I knew the risk of doing such a task, but you should know by now that I keep my vows. I vowed to you that I wouldn't kill. You understand why I use my magic as a last resort... But what you don't understand is when necessary I need to use it as the tool it is - even if it kills me. You use your combat skills as a tool, but there are certain things you use... Certain things you do only as a last resort, like swapping roles with Clark. Stop carrying all that emotional baggage and tell me when you're upset, angry or just when you want someone to confide in." Widow said jumping off the bed and pulls Bruce's chin up so he could look at her in the eyes.

"It's moments like this I wish that you would stay longer, just so we could just talk... Or fight." Bruce said with a smerk.

"Well I'm glad you feel better, because I don't want you falling out with me. I did tell you that I would get you to talk to me one way or another. So no more fighting with me, I want my brother to give me away on September the 9th, wearing a black and white suit. Now who do I need to detain to get you out of here with a smile?" Widow said slapping Bruce's sore shoulder.

Laughing at Widow, Bruce just stands putting an arm around her shoulder. He looks at her with a smile saying,

"If you can get the door unlocked, then I'll come out of the cave with a smile.


	22. Squabbling Brothers and Magic Users

Damian and Dick were winding each other up,

"Back off Grayson! I was there - she nearly killed My Father... If she steps out of there unharmed, or if father is hurt in any way I'm going to kill her." Damian shouts at Dick.

"So was I, Dami. She played her part in the plan and she played it beyond well. But what you are planning on doing is wrong... She's innocent, you left after the initial fight." Dick said with a snap, then they hear a sudden knock on the cave door.

"Hey Wolfe! Someone is knocking on the cave door, if it's just her stay out of my way." Damian shouted in annoyance.

Paulo sighs as he walks up to the old grandfather clock and listens carefully. Hearing the the tap-tap-knock-knock-thump of Widow's calling knock. Opening the door to see both Bruce and Widow smiling.

"Password?" Paulo said frowning as he crossed his arms across his chest, not letting them past.

"What time is it Mr Wolfe?" Widow said with an even bigger grin.

"Time you two got your asses out here and sort these kids out... They've been trying to kill each other since you went down there. The little snack sized one is hoping to kill you, but seeing as you are both here." Paulo said with a small laugh.

Damian walks over to Widow and Bruce saying,

"If you have harmed my father in anyway I will not hesitate to kill you... Father, are you hurt?" Damian looks over to Bruce with unending scrutiny.

"Only my pride..." Bruce said smiling as he places a hand on Damian's head.

"Very well father - but you! Be warned, if you try and kill my father again... You're dead." Damian said growling at Widow.

"Your threat is noted, but you do realise that I wasn't fighting your father. I was in fact fighting Superman, in a Batman costume I might add. If it wasn't for the fact I know your father, I might have been fooled into thinking it was him. That reminds me Bruce, have you been teaching Clark about disguises and vocal intonation?" Widow said with a grin.

"My threat still holds, Helsing." Damian said not willing to let Widow get the upper hand in the argument, storming off to his room Damian disappears.

"Wow... That actually hurts, and the threat wasn't even for me." Dick said giving Widow a hug, suddenly releasing her when he heard a hiss of pain.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? where are you hurt?" Dick said in a stuttering apology.

"Don't worry about it Dick, it's going to take a while for these ribs to heal. Bruce's face needs seeing to before that smile stays stuck there, I'm off to bed." Widow said with a pain filled smile.

"Yeah I did wonder what was wrong with that, he hasn't smiled like that since I bet him a penny." Dick said with a grin as Widow disappeared into her room.

"You still owe me that penny." Bruce said to Dick frowning.

"What? Are you serious?" Dick shouted in suprise.

"Deadly." Bruce replies with a grimace.

Dick just smiles and laughs saying,

"Good to see you back to your normal self Bruce."

Widow's Bedroom

Hearing the laughter from the main hall Widow, laid down on the bed feeling exhausted. Sighing softly before she finally falls asleep... Minutes pass by and Paulo walks in seeing Widow cuddling up to her toy spider, smiling he covers her with the blanket and falls asleep on the chaise in his wolf form. Sensing someone else in the room Widow wakes to see Bruce sat next to her in a chair and Paulo on the chaise asleep. Putting the cover on Bruce and giving Paulo a gentle pet on the head, she leaves them to sleep.

The library

Sitting in a high backed chair, Widow begins to read Dracula by Bram Stoker saying,

"Let's see how right he got this story, I mean I gave him enough details."

Suddenly John Constantine bursts into the library shouting,

"Where is the little shit?!"

"Shh, John I'm trying to read... Who are talking about?" Widow said seeing John angry.

"The magical mischief midget, the pain in the proverbial dick... The sodding little git that loves to torment my cigarettes, and my personal life... The twat that did this." John snaps as he reveals a burn the shape of a four leaf clover on his butt next to the tree tattoo.

Laughing at Johns plight, Widow just says,

"Put it away John. I'm sure Ambrose is around somewhere..."

"Well I'm glad someone finds it bloody funny, if he comes to you - tell him when I find him he's going to regret every single trick he's pulled on me - bloody prankster!" John shouts back, pulling his pants up.

"I'll be sure to let him know..." Widow said trying to stifle a giggle.

John then storms off to his room only to fall down the stairs. Looking up he sees Ambrose with a banana skin.

"Right you little git, I've got you now." John shouts then casts a spell,

"Ego ad fulva colore foret aurea cutis transforma. *I transform your skin to a golden yellow hue*"

Ambrose laughs just before he is surrounded by smoke. Coughing and sneezing the magic dissipates revealing Ambrose fully yellow.

"Waahh, me no like yella. Me looks stupid." Ambrose said as he sat on the stairs with a sulk.

"Serves yah right, you annoying little speck." John said walking up stairs to his room. But just before he shuts his door he hears Ambrose shout,

"When mi missus finds out about dis, yous is in big big twubble."


	23. The Two Made One

Diary of Red Widow

6th August 1999

Tonight is going to be fun, having a meeting with two werewolf packs at the same time. With me being a cat... It's going to be a challenge and very interesting to say the least. Forging the two packs together is something that needs to be done, for their sake not mine. How this will pan out in the years to come, I will just have to wait and see.

Ruins of the Mazzucchelli Docking House

Standing in the blood circle Widow waits, she didn't need to wait long as the sound of paws padding towards her could be heard. The Midnight Pack were first on the scene, followed ten minutes later by the Howlers Pack. They growl at each other, ready for a fight until Widow stands shouting,

"Back off! All of you!"

"What are they doing here Red?" Snarled the purple furred werewolf.

"Hey dude we were invited here." Growled a gray and black furred werewolf from the Howlers Pack.

"I asked for both packs to be here for one reason, whether you like it or not I am merging your packs together. Jock, as second alpha to Lobo you should know better. Ross you need to calm down, I have helped you and your pack out. So you owe me this much." Widow said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hell no, I'm not playing buddy buddy with a load of strays. Specially if the boss ain't here." Jock said.

"You will if Red tells yah to..." Lobo says as he comes into veiw. The midnight pack suddenly stopped their growling.

"Who's the albino?" Ross said with a laugh.

"Midnight Pack's Alpha, his name is Lobo... Problem is, he's not even human. He's an alien who has other things to do, so it's my job to sort you guys out." Widow said taking off the silver collar from around Lobo's neck.

"So you're putting us together? Who's going to be alpha now?" Jock said with a sniff hoping she picks him.

"Here's the deal, you will be one pack now... For strength and community. As this is a special kind of deal, Jock will be alpha for one half of the year. Ross because you gave me the information I needed to take down Arcane, you will be alpha the other half of the year. You will meet me at this very spot, on this day, once a year for progress reports and news of how well the pack is doing. When you have gotten used to each other and become one whole pack I will appoint a single Alpha." Widow said as she lit a fire in the centre of the two circles and sits down next to it.

"But how can you decide who it will be?" Ross asked knowing his strength would never match that of Jock.

"Easy, leadership. If you prove yourself a viable leader by being smart, caring and giving the pack your all. That is how I will be making the decision of who will be the full Alpha. For being an Alpha you don't just have to be strong, you have to be smart and respected." Widow said standing from sitting next to the fire.

"Ok I can agree with that... But only if my pack agree." Ross says looking at his pack.

With a roar of agreement the two packs merge.

"The Two made One... Before this night is through we will have a party to celebrate this moment." Shouted Jock as he shook hands with Ross.

"So as it is your decision Red, who leads first?" Ross asked looking at her seeing her smile.

"First I want to show you both something, and give you the unbreakable rules... Alone." Widow said walking away to a quieter part, Jock and Ross following. When widow stops she turns to face them, eyes glowing lavender. Slowly transforming into her cat form, the two wolves look on in shock.

"Listen and listen well, I am showing you this because I need you to understand. If either of you fight for control of this newly forged pack this is what I will turn into. A spell was cast before you got here, each of you will be in control for half a year... Starting with you Jock. Teach Ross to be a good Alpha, but it is for only half a year. A day more I become like this, I will know it's meaning. I hate this form more than you do, so don't fight." Widow growls as she transforms back into her human form.

"Well that's a turn up for the books... Since when did this happen?" Jock said not caring that she was a cat.

"Arcane did that to you didn't he?" Ross said walking to her, looking at her with pity.

"Yes, now you both know my rules and the consequenses of breaking them... Let's have that party." Widow said not willing to see the pity in Ross's eyes.

The three leaders walk back to see the party had already started without them.

"If those guys need a manager, I'm available." Widow said as she watched the band on the rubble.

"Moonstruck, might just be happy to hear you say that. But they're my band, and I'm their boss." Ross said with a wolfish grin.

"Ok, but I must say they could use one. I have managed many a band in my time. The Electric Mushrooms, Vengeance, Avarice and Mammoth to name but a few." Widow replies with a smile, Jock hearing the name Avarice pricked his ears up saying,

"You managed Avarice? Now that was a band... Heavy, loud and proud. Just how I like my music."

"Hey I know the shrooms, I loved them growing up." Ross said realising how old Widow must be.

"One day I'll let you meet the lead singer, Jazz, just don't eat him when you see him." Widow said with an even bigger smile.

"Next year maybe, this year is about getting used to one another." Ross said.

"You will make a fine Alpha." Widow said to herself in a whisper.


	24. Night Of The Man-Bat

Diary of Bruce Wayne

7th August 1999

Finally things are starting to look up. Widow's fine and back to some form of normality. Arcane is back in the Rot, the werewolves have now left and done so without cause for concern. All that is left is to capture and cure Kirk Langstrom from his lycanthropy. I'm hoping to be able to do it before this night is through.

Wayne manor

"Sir there has been a delivery for you... It's currently being placed in the library." Alfred said as Bruce woke up from a long night fighting penguin and his bird themed henchmen.

"I'll be right down." Bruce said as he got out of bed, sliding into a dressing gown. Walking down to the library he sees a huge wooden box. The delivery crew opened the top before leaving.

"What is it father?" Damian said seeing the box.

"I don't know... Where is the delivery note?" Bruce said looking around.

"Fantastic, it's here." Widow said with a smile as she walked into the library. Seeing Bruce and Damian look at her questioningly. Widow just pulls out the object to show them.

"It was supposed to be a suprise for you, be careful with it Damian - it's older than Bruce." Widow says as she smiles at Damian as he takes off the covering paper. He looks at the image for a moment then at Widow. Walking around to the back seeing the date of when it was painted.

"1891... The Lady Of Blood. Interesting, it looks just like you. Did it cost you much?" Damian said as he turned the image to show Bruce.

"That is because it is me, or should I say it was a younger me. Initially no, that was a favour. But to buy it back from the thieves that took it in the first place, it cost me $5,000,000." Widow said a little embarrassed.

"You haven't aged a single day since this was painted... Thank you, and I know just where to hang it." Bruce said looking between the image and at Widow. Lifting it with care he takes it to the main hall where a blank spot on the wall was... Right next to the grandfather clock. Hanging it with care he stands back and admires it, Alfred walks into the main hall dropping the tray as he sees the image.

"My word... Simply stunning." Alfred said noticing that the image looked like Widow.

Widow turns and helps pick up the broken cups and teapot. Using the serving cloth to mop up the spilt tea. The boys run down the stairs at the noise, then seeing what everyone else was looking at.

"Wow." Dick said.

Jason just whistles in the tone of admiration. And Tim looks at it before taking a photo of it on his phone for later study. Paulo walks out of Widow's room seeing the image, he smiles before noticing John sneaking out of the room next to Widow's, a distinct smell of incense sticks and cigarettes wafting from just beyond the door.

"Constantine? What have you been doing in that room all night? It stinks." Paulo said to him, John freezes on the spot before quickly turning to face Paulo saying,

"Nothing much mate, just giving an old pal his soul back."

"Oh and what about Jazz? Are you going to solve his problem?" Paulo asked as he places a hand on the door to the spare room. Feeling the humm of magic from behind the door, Paulo turns to John who gives him a nod before both of them leave to join the rest of the group in the hall.

"Well what do you all think?" Widow says seeing everyone in the hall.

"Beautiful, and not just the picture." Paulo said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a bit dark for my tastes, but if Brucie likes it... It is his house after all." John said before seeing everyone glare at him.

That night at the G.C.P.D.

"Well commissioner, has there been any progress in finding the where abouts of Man-Bat?" Batman said to Jim as he came out of the shadows and into light of the Bat-signal.

"Batman! I'm sure I get a little more gray every time you sneak up on me." Jim said with a jump.

"Is this party an open night or is it just one on one?" Came the voice of Widow as she finally climbs to the roof of the G.C.P.D.

"Widow it's good to see you, could you teach Batman about not sneaking up on people?" Jim said with a smile noticing that Red Widow was there.

"Sorry Jim, some nuts are too hard to crack." Widow replies with a grin, until she notices that Batman was frowning.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand... Kirk Langstrom, Man-Bat. What have you got?" Widow continues giving Batman a quick playful shove to one side.

"Well we found some sort of nest back at the zoo, and there has been signs and sightings of him down by the docks. Batman I don't like this more than you do, but Man-Bat has become savage... He nearly killed bullock down at the zoo." Jim said after hiding his smile with a cough.

"I'll take the zoo, Widow you take the docks." Batman said with a grimace.

"See you later then... You remembered to bring the Anti-werewolf serum didn't you?" Widow said before standing on the ledge of the building.

"Get going" Batman said giving her a push.

Watching this interaction between batman Batman and Widow made Jim smile, but as soon as he saw Widow fall from the roof he thought Batman had just killed her. Looking over the edge he saw Widow on her motorcycle, waving up to them, smile on her face.

"What a character, she's been a breath of fresh air... Once this is over. We must have that drink together, Batman... Batman? Damn it not again." Jim said looking up from the ledge seeing nothing.

The Gotham City Zoo

Batman walks around the Chiroptera exhibit, when he hears an all to familiar screech. Batman ducks into the shadows, hearing the chitter of the bats above him. Dodging between rocks and being whisper quiet Batman looks around each rock and surface seeing nothing. Hearing the screech again he ducks to a blacked out window. Another screech sounds around the exhibit, Batman unable to pinpoint exactly where the sound is coming from steps out of the shadows. Just as he steps into the light he looks up to see Man-Bat glaring right at him angrily.

Swooping down to attack, Man-Bat collides with Batman at full force. Winded slightly, Batman punches Man-Bat in the snout, with a screech Man-Bat tries to bite Batman's neck. Grappling to the roof of the exhibit Batman escapes the fierce grip of the outraged Man-Bat.

"Langstrom! Listen to me! You need to calm down and change back before it's too late!" Batman shouts trying to get Man-Bat to understand the importance of changing back.

With an angry look Man-Bat flies up to meet Batman on equal grounds. Gripping onto Batman's right foot Man-Bat tries to pull him down, but not before being kicked in the face with the other foot. With a screech of agony, blood dripping from his bat like muzzle.

"Langstrom, please! Listen to me!..." Batman shouts again before going into one of his pouches for the serum. Man-Bat seeing this happen he angrily grabs Batman's left arm, causing Batman to drop the serum.

"No!" Batman shouts seeing it smash on the ground... He was all out of serum. Letting go of the grapple line and landing on a gargoyle he taps on his communicator saying,

"Widow! I'm in the Chiroptera exhibit at the zoo, Man-Bat is here. I lost my last dose of werewolf serum... Bring what you can."

"I'm on my way... hold on and be careful, don't do this alone don't forget he is part werewolf now." He hears widow shout over the communicator.

Man-Bat begins his attacks in Ernest, knowing the She-Batman was coming. The woman with the smell of the Bat but the glowing eyes of blood. Knocking batman from the small perch he was crouched on, screeching in triumph at Batman as he lands on the ground next to the broken syringe. Swooping down to the ground Man-Bat changes into Man-Wolf and snarls through sharp teeth.

"Why? Why come here Batman?" Kirk Langstrom snarls at him.

"Kirk you're not thinking straight, I'm here to help you. The man you were with before was using you." Batman said as he stood up getting himself ready for an attack.

"Professor Arcane was a visionary, he gave me all the tools I needed to study my changes. He even brought corpses for me to test on." Kirk said with a growl, swiping across Batman's chest.

"Kirk they weren't corpses, they were people. Under no uncertain terms did he even think on helping you. He manipulated you into making a serum for his use alone, he was building an army to destroy Gotham... Using your serum." Batman shouted as he heard the claws scratch across the silver chain armour under his costume. Feeling thankful to Widow for making it for him in the first place. Batman kicks out with his left leg catching Kirk in the side.

"You lie!" Kirk screamed as he fell to the floor. Quickly turning back into his Man-Bat form. With a screech he flies to the roof and out of the building. Batman fires his grappling hook up and it snags around Man-Bat's leg. Heaving them both into the air just as Widow arrives to see them gliding and fighting through Gotham's skyline.

"Damn it Batman I told you to be careful." She growls at seeing him. Batman flies past still clinging to the grapple line, she began to float in the air using her vampiric powers of flight. Summoning to her a swarm of bats, aiming them at Man-Bat.

"Kirk Langstrom! You will land right now!" Widow commanded, just as Man-Bat swoops past her into the oncoming bats.

Confused and unable to navigate through the bats, Man-Bat tries to land in the streets just outside the zoo, Batman crashing and bumping into every building and wall. With a screech Man-Bat ends up crashing into the central gardens just beyond the gates. With all his strength Batman pulls Kirk to the ground as he tries to take off again.

"Widow! Pin him down!" Batman shouts as the grapple line strains and creeks as Man-Bat lifts from the ground again.

Quickly changing into her cat form Widow lands on all fours before pouncing on the unsuspecting Man-Bat with a roar. Feeling the heavy weight of a feline Widow land on him, Kirk transforms into his Man-Wolf form and bites Widow on the shoulder as they both land heavily on the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" Widow screams as she feels his teeth hit bone.

Batman runs up to them and punches Man-Wolf on the muzzle continuously until he lets go of Widow's shoulder. Widow pulls out a syringe filled with serum and injects the semi conscious Kirk with it, before collapsing to her side from the bite and bloodloss. Man-Wolf falls into unconsciousness as the serum begins to change him into the human form of Kirk Langstrom.

"Widow? Are you ok?" Batman said as he saw her slowly turn on to her back, in her normal human form. Groggy and heavy headed Widow looks up seeing Batman looking down at her.

"Yeah, what's one new scar to the collection right?" Widow said with a slight laugh as she painfully sat up. Batman pulls out a medical kit and bandages her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"You need medical attention too, Batman. You have at least two broken ribs and multiple scratches from the bats, at least I hope that's bats scratches." Widow said as she grabs a bandage from her own kit, and some silver ointment.

"You should learn to be more careful, you're not fully immortal." Batman said as he finished wrapping up Widow's shoulder.

"And you should learn to be less stubborn, before everyone becomes afraid of you." Widow said back after smearing the ointment on the scratches and binding his chest with the bandage. Turning to Kirk she checks he's still breathing, Batman watches as Widow pulls out a small silver needle from a pouch. Batman watches even closer as she pushes the needle under Langstrom's skin in his neck, seeing how sad she was he asks,

"What will that do? And why are you so upset... He did just try and kill you."

Looking up at Batman Widow says,

"The needle is to stop any further werewolf transformations, it's undetectable by X-ray and it can't be removed no matter what... As for why I'm upset, I just wish it hadn't come down to this. He didn't deserve to be used like that, so... I'll take him to Gordon."

Batman just nods as she lifts Kirk up and walks towards the police cars just arriving at the gardens.


	25. The Bride And The Beast

Diary of Bruce Wayne

September 8th 1999

Tomorrow is the wedding of Khristiana and Paulo. I am more nervous than Widow is... Somehow this wedding isn't traditional in the case of Christian standards, but there will be an official wedding. John wants Paulo to have a stag night... But Paulo said no, because that isn't what tradition dictates. This is going to be interesting, Paulo gets to spend the night with the girls... Widow spends the night with us men. I think it's something like testing their resolve and love before being wed, the following day they have a handfasting ceremony and then the registrar to marry them officially.

Wayne Manor - Night

Bruce, John and the boys are gathered around Widow asking nonstop questions about what will happen that night.

"Treat it like a stag do... But with the bride." Widow said with a smile seeing John looking so depressed.

"This is very original, usually it's just the men in a stag night." Dick says wondering if Widow would get drunk.

"That may be so Dick but this is a tradition passed down... Far beyond what Christians would consider demonic. This is a Witches ceremony, that includes it's niches." Widow replies taking the glass of whiskey from Bruce.

"So why not explain it to us? Or is it something akin to a secret?" Bruce asks as he stood by the open fire, leaning on the mantle top.

"Tradition dictates that you men are to try and tempt me into leaving the one I love, only for me to say no at every advance. You are to steal me away from Paulo... If you succeed in stealing my heart then I am not worthy of the love Paulo gives me. But if you fail the wedding goes ahead and both me and Paulo know for sure we love each other... Think of it like a game, I am a rabbit and you boys are the wolves." Widow said taking a sip on the whiskey.

"Is there a similar game happening with Paulo?" John said with a grin.

"Similar but far worse... Much more worse. The girls physically have to chase him, tempt him and if they catch him they get to dress him in clothes of their choosing... Make up included. If he is caught but not tempted then he has to get married in the clothes and make-up they have put on him, Ultimately feminising him... basically he becomes the bride." Widow replied with a giggle at some of the memories of her past.

"Ouch you girls can be cruel." Dick said

With fits of laughter they all imagine how Paulo will look in the morning. The game began in earnest, with the boys trying everything from bribes to cooking and cleaning. John even tried using a spell only for him to be caught out by Ambrosia.

"For turning my husbandie yello, me turn yous blues. Wiv white hairs and beard." Ambrosia said angrily at John. Then with a poof John is covered in a fine blue mist which colours his skin and whitens his hair.

"And as for yous, Ambrose... Yous I in twubble when we gets home." Little Ambrosia shouts at the bright yellow Ambrose.

"Damn it, I look like a sodding smurf." John screams as he looks in the mirror.

Bruce is the only one with a straight face as this, turning to Widow he says,

"I challenge you to a game of chess... Lose and you don't marry Paulo, win and I will wear something pink for your wedding."

"Challenge accepted, be warned Bruce I've beat Ra's." Widow replies.

"So have I" Bruce said pulling out the chess set and setting the board.

For three whole hours they played chess, Bruce was white - Widow was black. It came close for Widow being beat by Bruce...

"Knight to kings bishop... That's check and mate. Sorry Bruce but she beats you." Dick said with a grin.

"Interesting, you made yourself look vulnerable but you secretly surrounded my king. That tactic hasn't been used in years." Bruce complimented.

"I gave you every opportunity to attack my king but you held back. Instead concentrating on taking the pawns before the Knights or Queen. Distraction and stealth attacks, you should know about that... Please don't wear a tutu." Widow said with a grin.

"Only two people left to attempt to steal you from Paulo... Clark and Jazz." Jason said hiding a smile, the thought of Bruce Wayne wearing a pink tutu raising a giggle in the group.

"Clark, Jazz take your best shot." Widow said waiting patiently for their attempts.

Jazz tried first, using his cuteness to tempt her into leaving Paulo...

"I am immune to your cuteness Jazz... I still see the angry punk in you." Widow said with a smile, almost going *aww* as Jazz plays with Damian's hair.

"Well I will not be making an attempt, it may not be part of the rules... But I can never break up such love." Clark said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well thank you for that, but rules are rules, You have to pay forfeit for denying the chance. Boys, you choose what punishment will be fitting for this lone wolf." Widow replies with an evil grin.

"You never mentioned anything about punishment!" Clark said worriedly, looking at the boys who were plotting something.

"I can't tell you, I'm the rabbit remember and you let me escape... You are the wolves. Lone wolves get punished, it's part of nature so don't blame me." Widow said as the boys grabbed Clark.

"Your punishment Clark for letting the rabbit go... Is your choice of either, run around the Manor and grounds naked without using Superpowers... Or you dress like a girl and join in the hunt for Paulo, on the deal that you stay dressed like that for the wedding." Jason said to Clark with a big grin. John laughed at the reaction Clark gave.

"There has to be another way..." Clark said pleading with Widow.

"Nope... Sorry" Widow replied.

"There's always a way" Clark said with a frown, as he begins to take his blue top off.

Widow's balcony an hour later

"Is that Clark?" Diana asked Widow as they stood on the balcony together. Diana looking like she was going to laugh at the sight of a naked Superman running around Wayne Manor grounds, using big leaves to cover his essential parts.

"Yes, he failed to stick to the rules of the game... And so the boys have punished him for it. Have you caught Paulo yet?" Widow said seeing Diana blush.

"No, but when we do, he's in a lot of trouble. We have decided to split in to teams. Kate and Barbara have chosen a nice dress for him to wear, a Babylonian toga in bright pink. If Cassandra and Zatanna catch him he gets to wear stage make-up... Like what I don't know? All that is left is myself to catch him, if I do he's wearing full Amazonian battle dress... Unless you want to play?" Diana said with a slight cough as Clark dodged past the bushes. She looks at Widow who isn't phased out by that sight.

"I can't, being the bride. But I can give you not so helpful hints to where he might be hiding. For you Diana I say look in the forest by the Wayne Estate Lake. Other than that it's out of my hands, goodnight Diana and have fun." Widow said as she left Diana on the balcony.

Wedding Day

The preparation and presentation of the wedding was fully set and on the way. The rooms were all decked out in red and white.

After what was an exciting night the groom and his entourage of guardsmen walk in. Paulo with Kiss stage make-up on his face in the guise of the cat, Zatanna had caught up with him in the garage. His suit clashed against the silver, green and heavy metal black. Waiting at the altar for the others to arrive.

Followed closely by the girls in full black and red colours. A blue John Constantine walking the the Mistress of Magic Zatanna down the isle. Causing giggles a plenty from the other guys. Cass, Barbara and Kate scattering red rose petals on the ground. As maid of honour Diana walked down following the girls, all giggling at the sight of Paulo and John.

A few moments later the room falls silent as Bruce walks Widow down the isle towards Paulo.

"Stunning... Absolutely beautiful." Was all Jazz said, finally in human form.

"I hope you wore something pink like you promised me Bruce" Widow said in a whisper as they walked down the isle.

"Yes, my socks." Bruce said pointing to his feet. Widow looks down and sees the pink sock just below his pant leg. With a smile Widow whispers in Bruce's ear as they reach Paulo.

"You should wear that colour more often, it suits you."

"Not on your long life... Paulo she's all yours. Take good care of her." Bruce said with a smile as he hands over Widow to Paulo.

"More likely to be the other way around... You look gorgeous my love." Paulo said with a smile.

"And you look silly, looks like Zatanna and Cassandra caught you, I'm glad you didn't fall into their clutches... You are mine remember that." Widow said with a purr.

"I'll never forget it." Paulo said as an old woman walks out holding a plaited ribbon of red, white and yellow.

"Old mother, Agnes. It is good that you came to perform this ceremony today." Widow said with a bow to the old lady.

"It's about time he got you here young lady. I wouldn't have missed this for theworld." Replies Agnes as she held out the ribbon. Holding their hands palms facing out. Widow and Paulo hold the centre of the ribbon between them. The handfasting ceremony began.

"We who gather here are witness to the love these two souls that stand before me have for one another. This love has been tested in the old ways and has been proven unbreakable, should anyone who denies this love between the two. Speak!" Agnes said aloud before the congregation.

No one said a word or moved a muscle.

"Then let the handfasting ceremony be completed." Old Agnes then shouted.

"I Khristiana Van Helsing, bind myself to you body and soul. May no one or nothing break this bond... Even beyond death." Widow said as she put her half of the ribbon around both of their hands and wrists.

"I Paulo William Wolfe, bind myself to you body and soul. May no one or nothing break this bond... Even beyond death." Paulo did the same with his half of the ribbon.

"Bound together by love, body and soul. I now pronounce you joined in marriage, in the eyes of all the gods and goddesses. In the wisdom of nature and with the caring motherly love of Gaia our home, protector and provider. You may now kiss your wife." The old woman Agnes said with a wink and a smile.

With the signing of the registration form of marriage, and the giving of rings, Paulo and Widow were married.

The celebration lasted the rest of the day and into the night.

Later that night

The Bat signal lit up the sky, Widow turns to Bruce saying,

"Go, save the city... I won't be here when you get back. But know that I will return to see you after my honeymoon, there is something that I want to give you." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, before having a dance with Paulo.

Bruce and Jason left to see to the problems in Gotham.

G.C.P.D. an hour later

"Jim?" Batman said.

"Batman, it's the Joker he's escaped from Arkham asylum. Last time he was seen was in the narrows near Crime Alley. We did a little digging, a few blocks away from there is the quietest alley in Gotham. Trouble seems to stay away from it, but we believe that the Joker has taken an interest in one of the buildings down there." The commissioner said handing over a file, noticing that Red Hood was with him, Turning to turn the light off Jim then lights a cigarette.

"Anything else?" Batman said as he flipped over the contents of the file.

"Yes there is a hidden drugs and guns cartel hiding out around there. We want them off the street... Before it gets into the hands of kids. So you're going to be busy for the next few weeks." Jim replies only to turn and see Batman and Red Hood gone.

"Damn it, not again." Jim shouts as the figure of Batman swoops away into the shadows.


	26. Epilogue

Under the streets of Gotham City lies a secret place where very few dare to tread. But on the very same night of Widow's wedding, a dark presence is emerging from the darkness.

"At last, the fabled Lazarus pit of Gotham. Now my vengeance against those who have wronged me and the soul of my sister, will fully be realised. Gotham will regret housing the one named John Constantine... And so says Papa Midnite."

To be concluded...


End file.
